The Captain's Niece
by LE McMurray
Summary: When he saves Kate's life Nathan doesn't realise that she will become a permanent part of his, so much so that on joining the Seaquest he brings her with him. Now he has to command the world's greatest undersea research ship, with the best crew that can get in trouble at the drop of a hat and his 'niece' who has a past he's just waiting to catch up with them.
1. To Be Or Not To Be

Author's Notes: - Now betad by the wonderful Stonedtoad.

If you haven't read the Kate Khronicles, A Polite Nightmare, The Perils Of Friendship, Illusions, Safety Net, The Past We try To Leave Behind and Who I Am, then this will give away the twist so you might want to read them first.

This is an AU of both Season One and Two including the additional character of Kate – who is the same Kate. This is going to go through Season One and Two; it will be a mixture of stories long and short connected to the episodes as well as a few interludes to connect things.

Hopefully you haven't given up and flicked back so enjoy.

* * *

Nathan could hear Darwin calling urgently and began to run along the beach, he'd never heard the dolphin so alarmed. He saw a small dingy floating near the dock with Darwin gently nudging the boat so it stayed close to the dock.

"Oh my God," Nathan breathed in horror as he saw the occupant of the dingy recognising her instantly, "Kate."

Without a doubt hidden beneath the injuries was Kate King, a young woman he described anytime they met as a nightmare. She was a self-confessed thief and con artist who had somehow ingratiated herself so that he worried about her while he had become one of the two people in the world she truly trusted.

The last time he'd seen her had been at Robert's memorial service and it was clear to see she'd managed to get herself in real trouble since that day. Fingers on both hands were twisted awkwardly, her right arm obviously broken and from the look of her left leg that could be also. Blood stained her face, matting her hair from a wound on her forehead, bruises covering her face and she was lying far too still.

"Kate," he called to her.

A small groan escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at him, relief filling her brown eyes.

"It's okay," he soothed, "You're safe. I have to move you out of the boat. This will hurt but I have to do it."

She nodded before screaming when he transferred her onto the dock. He checked her trying to catalogue the extent of Kate's injuries as best he could.

"Kate," Nathan said, "I'm going to call for some help. I'll be right back but I have to get you to a hospital."

He saw fear fill her eyes but Nathan gently stroked her cheek, "I won't leave you, kid. Trust me."

x

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Kate dropped her eyes as Nathan placed lunch beside her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want to go over the list of your injuries?" he challenged, "This wasn't a job gone wrong, this was personal."

She continued to stare down at her lap.

Nathan sat at her side, he was pushing but doing his best not to push her too much as he knew what that would do. The doctors had warned him about PTSD and to be honest Nathan knew this just added to what had happened to her previously so he had to be extremely careful.

"You have to talk to me," Nathan said softly, "You can't leave here for at least a few more months. Do you think you'll win a battle of wills with me when you're on painkillers?"

A slight smile curved her lips for a moment, "We could find out."

"Let me help," Nathan entreated with her, "It's why you came to me in the first place and not Noyce because you want me to help you, not just a place to heal."

Silence filled the room before Kate spoke, "Recently I heard that my mother had died. I may have hated the woman but she had a locket that belonged to my grandmother who I adored. I misjudged and my step-father caught me."

"He did this to you?" anger filled Nathan's voice, wishing she'd give him just a little more detail.

"Actually his goon squad did," she shrugged, wincing at the motion, "Luckily I was able to use my escape plan. I set the sub to come here and I was really lucky I made it."

"Who is he?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm not telling you. I don't want you to tell Noyce who will go after him. I just want him to think I'm dead."

"You will have to actually stop being Kate King," Nathan noted, making her smile in relief, "What about Kate Foster?"  
"That was your wife's maiden name," Kate looked at him in surprise, "You want me to be your niece?"

"I'm pretty sure you have contacts that can get all the paperwork we'd need. We can work on a cover story over the next few days," Nathan noted, "It means you have to stay here until you're completely healthy. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiled after a few minutes, "I'd shake your hand but…" she nodded down to her broken fingers.

Nathan chuckled, "I'll get that handshake at some point."

* * *

Nathan watched as Kate swam with Darwin, something she'd only learned to do eight months ago.

He was surprised that two years had passed and she was still on the island. She'd made some noises about leaving after the first six months but as she was still healing Nathan had persuaded her to stay. Kate hadn't said another word about it in over a year now.

She seemed to like being Kate Foster these days and to Nathan's surprise he was enjoying her presence in his life as well.

After a while Kate had become bored sitting around recuperating and began helping him with his research, she'd also started taking a few online courses. Nathan had never really realised that she'd never had a formal education but now she had the chance Kate had dived into it. She already had a degree in engineering and was working towards her masters with incredible focus. He always known she was smart, he just hadn't known how smart.

"Are we going to do any work today?" Nathan called, making her turn looking stunned she didn't know he was there.

That was the other thing that meant Nathan knew she was not only staying here but she was completely comfortable around him. She wasn't constantly on her guard anymore; he could sneak up on her.

"Sure," she swam towards him, chuckling as Darwin slipped under her to pull her to shore.

Climbing out, she pulled on a pair of denim shorts before clipping her long brown hair back.

"What do you need?"

x

Kate had intended to leave once she'd recovered sufficiently. She'd intended to change her identity once more and head back to her normal life.

Turning to where Nathan was going over his latest data she sighed knowing she'd become far too comfortable. But knowing her mother was dead, the confrontation with her step-father and everything that had led to meant Kate needed the stability Nathan was providing.

Kate had never stayed in one place this long with the exception of when she was living on Darrow with Harkens who taught her everything she knew. Although at no point had that felt like home, the way the island had begun to.

It was beginning to occur to her she didn't want her old life back.

Noise outside made Kate frown, she recognised a chopper when she heard one. Glancing out the window she grimaced, it was military and there was only one reason it would be here.

Kate hoped this wouldn't take her new found home away from her.

x

Nathan came charging into the house annoyance written over his face as Kate sat at the breakfast bar waiting patiently.

"Go and talk to him," he snapped before muttering under his breath about damn military mindset.

Kate left him to fume as she walked out to where the man who had started Nathan's rant was staring out across the ocean. Even from the back she knew who it was and smiled as she walked towards him.

"It's nice here," Kate said, "Isn't it?"

"Kate?" Noyce spun and stared at her stunned, "You're here?"

She shrugged, smiling as he hugged her.

"My sources told me you were dead," he squeezed her tightly in relief.

"Kate King is dead," she confirmed, not moving from the hug, "I'm Kate Foster now."

Noyce pulled back and looked at her questioningly, "Are you okay? The last information I had was the hospital report."

"Nathan looked after me," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"And you're still here?" Noyce chuckled, "That must be a record for you."

Kate frowned at him, "I'm staying, as long as he lets me."

Noyce winced apologetically, "I may have just ruined that."

x

"You don't have to come," Nathan told her as he pulled together a bag, "I'll go, look at the boat and get Noyce off my back."

"Then you'll come home and pretend you didn't see your dream come to life," Kate finished sarcastically, "I'll come. I haven't been around other people for a while. I should get some practice in answering to Kate Foster."

Nathan spun, "No cons."

"I will behave," Kate rolled her eyes, "I promise."

Nathan smiled, "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Thanks, Nathan," Kate let out an annoyed sigh, "Your faith in me is heart-warming."

"Pack a bag," Nathan told her, "Put something appropriate on as well."

Kate rolled her eyes, "The shorts are appropriate for the beach. Don't worry I'll put on something to help me blend."

Nathan shook his head before he added, "And no matter what Noyce promises, you're on my side in this. Okay?"

Kate gave him a sweet smile, "Yes, Uncle Nathan."

He stared at her before shaking his head, "I am going to regret letting you out."

* * *

Nathan stared out the window as the harbour came into view; as much as he was trying to remain impassive in front of Noyce he was quite excited to see the Seaquest. He could hear Kate talking to Bill about her studies and what she'd been doing on the island; he turned to them and frowned slightly.

"Kate, remind me to get you a dictionary marked at the definition of the word appropriate," Nathan said, nodding to the skin tight jeans she was wearing along with the low cut bright red crop-top.

"I'm going to a place filled with what I am assuming are fit military men," she smirked at him, "And you think I'm not going to look good?"

"You promised…"

"I promised no cons," she cut him off, "Not that I wouldn't have fun. I decided Kate Foster is a flirt."

"A flirt?" the two men asked in unison with identical worried expressions.

Kate grinned, "Don't worry, they can look but not touch. Neither of you will have to play dad. I can look after myself, remember?"

Both men grimaced at the thought.

"You're not helping," Nathan heard Noyce tell the young woman when he turned back to look out the window.

He chuckled as Kate replied, "I'm not trying to."

x

"Impressive," Kate murmured as they entered the Seaquest.

Noyce grinned at her as he started giving statistics about the boat, which Kate would look up later if she needed it though didn't think she would. She was aware of the looks she was getting from the crew as she followed the two men through the boat. Before they'd landed she'd fixed her hair up so that there was nothing hiding her assets.

Kate knew she was attractive; it was something she'd used to her advantage many times and she was going to use it now. Although she'd promised Nathan no cons on this trip she hadn't promised not to enjoy herself or make some contacts, in case he did take up the post Noyce wanted him to leaving her to head back to her old life.

"If you don't cover up, I'm going to lock you in a room," Nathan murmured as they passed two seaman who walked into each other because they were too busy ogling her.

Kate rolled her eyes; she opened her bag and pulled out a checked shirt.

"Happy?" she demanded once she'd put it on.

"Ecstatic," Nathan replied, he turned away but Kate caught the amused smile on his lips.

x

She followed them through the boat, gasping slightly as she saw the bridge. Turning to Nathan she saw joy covering his face.

"Nathan, I'm going to steal Kate for a while," Noyce said.

They both chuckled at the absent nod Nathan gave before he moved deeper onto the bridge.

"I think he doesn't mind," Kate rolled her eyes, "Lead the way, Admiral."

Noyce moved her off the bridge and towards an empty room. Kate found a seat and leaning back hit him with a piercing stare, "What do you want, Bill?"

"I want you to persuade Nathan to agree to come back," he told her,

Kate shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"I can't," Kate told him, "I have to be on his side this time."

He stared at her, "Why?"

Kate let out a long sigh jumping up and pacing, "When Nathan found me I had three broken fingers across two hands, my right arm was broken, left ankle fractured, six cracked ribs, fractured eye socket and a very serious concussion. Not to mention the bruises and cuts that made my skin look more red and black than a draughts board. I am not helping you manipulate him."

"Come on, Kate," Noyce snapped, "This is for his own good."

Kate stared at him, her head tilting slightly, "I know. But I can't go against him on this."

Noyce shook his head at her in bemusement, "Who the hell are you and what did you do with the real Kate?"

She suddenly dropped her eyes. Seeing her discomfort he gently touched her shoulder, she looked up at him and wrapping his arm around her shoulders Noyce hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"It's okay," Kate pulled away, "You should do whatever you're about to do to try and make him stick around. I won't interfere but I won't actively help either."

x

"What the hell happened to her?" Bill demanded the moment he and Nathan were alone.

Nathan sighed, "Her past."

"You know who she really is," Bill accused, "Don't you?"

From the day they'd met Kate they'd tried to work out her real identity but had never managed to get more than a few hints in all the years they'd known her.

"She gave me a few clues when she was recovering. It had to be the painkillers she was on," Nathan told him, "I saw articles she was reading and her reaction to them. That confirmed it for me."

"So?" Noyce demanded, "Who is she?"

"Sophie Kincaid."

Noyce stared at him, "Are you sure?"

"After I worked it out I asked her," Nathan told him, "She got angry and upset but admitted I was right."

"And it wasn't…"

Nathan shook his head, "Not a lie. Not this time."

Noyce sighed as he realised why Kate was being so loyal to Nathan right now.

"That would make her…" Noyce trailed off as he thought about it a little more.

Nathan nodded, "A lot younger than she told us."

Noyce frowned as he remembered their first meeting with the young woman and realised how young she had been then.

* * *

"Nathan, I do not need to be watched like I am a child," Kate noted annoyed as he dragged her onto the bridge with him to check out the sub that was attacking some station.

"I want you where I know you're safe," he snapped.

"Again, Nathan," she forced out through gritted teeth, "Not a child."

He frowned at her, "Humour me. I might need you in this." At her raised eyebrow he rolled his eyes, "I am perfectly aware of your skills, Kate. I may have to utilise them at some point."

She smiled smugly at him, "Yes, sir."

Shaking his head Nathan moved her through the bridge to one of the work stations, "Kate, meet Lt O'Neill. Lt, this is Kate Foster my niece. She will be sticking with you until this is over."

Kate turned to the man sitting there taking in the glasses and serious expression, she gave him a beaming smile enjoying the slightly stunned look he was giving her. She'd tied the shirt around her waist earlier before Noyce decided to launch the ship with them on it.

Nathan cleared his throat making her turn to him again, his expression clearly stating cover up. At his silent order she pulled the shirt on again, this time buttoning it before she found a stool to perch beside her new friend.

x

Kate watched Ford as he seemed to lose it.

She could see Nathan was getting agitated and was waiting for him to just take over. She knew it was exactly what Bill Noyce wanted and she was beginning to worry that Nathan would do it.

It was selfish, she knew this but Kate had just found a home on the island with Nathan and she didn't want to let it go. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Ford yelled.

"Sound collision."

The klaxon filled the room and Kate gripped the side of the console she was sitting beside.

"Everybody hold tight," Ford shouted.

Kate gave a soft cry of shock as O'Neill suddenly grabbed her round her waist, pulling her onto him just before the bridge rocked. Kate automatically turned and pressed her face against his shoulder holding on. She realised when everything became still again that he'd saved her. She would have been tossed off her perch had she stayed there and possibly injured.

"Thank you," she said softly, "You can let me go now, unless you like me sitting in your lap?"

At this he blushed and he released her as though he'd been burned.

Kate smirked at him before turning her attention to the discussion raging on in the middle of the bridge. Then it happened, the moment Noyce had been waiting for when he'd dragged them away from the island.

"Blow open all the ballast tanks, fore and aft," Nathan ordered, at the pause he grimaced before snapping, "Do it."

He turned and caught her watching him, turning away before she could say anything.

x

"I asked you to stay with O'Neill," Nathan reminded Kate when she met him as he headed to check the damage.

"I can make him uncomfortable later," she waved that away; "You know this is what Noyce wants, for you to have to step up and be the Captain."

"And?"

Kate sighed at his sharp demand, "Nathan, be careful. You might not want to hear this, especially from me but this is who you are. If you act like the captain then you're going to become him and you won't be able to leave."

"I'm just trying to keep us alive," Nathan told her.

Kate shook her head, "I've known you a long time and to be honest the guy on the island, he isn't the real Nathan Bridger." She tapped his chest, "This is."

"Kate," he growled before sighing, "Stick with O'Neill. And keep your eyes open. I don't know this crew but I know you."

"You couldn't have stuck me with the cute one on the other side of the bridge?" she pouted.

"Go."

* * *

Nathan stepped onto the bridge and saw Kate's eyebrow rise at the fact he was wearing the Seaquest uniform.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked as she slid up beside him.

Kate looked back at him without any emotion, "Not a thing."

"We're going to bypass the systems the virus is affecting," he told her, "Work with Hitchcock. You're about to get some practical experience for your course."

She gave him a wide eyed look, "I'm getting away from my babysitter?"

"Knock it off," he snapped, "Kate, this is serious."

"I have been paying attention," she rolled her eyes at him.

Nathan squeezed her shoulder, "Kate…"

She smiled at him, "I'm fine, Nathan. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I know you're staying," she cut him off when he began to protest, "You haven't admitted it to yourself yet but I can see it in your eyes. You belong here."

"I'm not abandoning you," Nathan promised.

Kate shook her head, "You're reminding me it's time to move on. The way I always have to," she smiled weakly at him, "I'll be working with Hitchcock if you need me."

x

"How do you know the Captain?"

Kate turned stunned as Hitchcock said something not work related but then again she'd last a whole hour when it was obvious she wanted to know, "He's kind of my uncle."

"Kind of?" Hitchcock frowned a little confused.

Kate chuckled at the look, "His wife was my mom's sister."

Hitchcock shrugged focussing back on the job, "Can you bypass this?"

"We're about to find out," Kate murmured.

It was amazing to actually put into practice everything she'd learned over the past few years. She knew it would be useful when she decided to leave the island, though in all honesty she expected she would have to listen to Nathan try to talk her out of leaving. She never expected he would be the one leaving.

"Foster," Hitchcock called, pulling her back to reality, "I need you to finish this."

Kate smiled slightly, "Sure."

She could get used to this kind of work.

x

"Nathan?" Kate rejoined him on the bridge as they were about to have the final confrontation with the previous captain of the Seaquest.

He turned to her, "Stick with O'Neill. I want your ear on what's going on."

Kate smiled slightly, "You want the con artist to spot if she tries to pull a con?"

"Precisely," he nodded before he caught her arm, "Stop trying to make him uncomfortable."

Kate smirked, "I think my general shape makes him uncomfortable."

"Go," he waved her away.

Kate winked at him before she jogged over to the communications station. Nathan checked she wasn't terrifying the poor man sitting there before he turned to Ford.

It was time to end this.

* * *

Kate sat in the room she'd been given waiting for them to reach their destination where she would say goodbye to Nathan and Kate Foster. She hadn't decided who she was going to become next, it was a decision she was putting off because thinking about it depressed her too much. She didn't want to say goodbye to either of them. Plus it had been really interesting working as part of the crew for the brief time.

A knock on the door interrupted her musing, "Come in."

She smiled as Nathan walked in closing the door behind him and taking a seat beside her.

"You look good in the uniform," Kate told him with a slight smile, "It suits you."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I thought I'd let you know we're about an hour from docking."

"Good," Kate took a deep breath, "I'm hoping you don't mind me staying on the island for a few weeks? I have to think up a new alias and then getting everything established. It might take some time to find a place to set up."

"Actually, I don't want you staying on the island," Nathan said.

Kate frowned at him trying hard not to let the hurt she felt at his words filter into her voice.

"Sure, I'll find a hotel…"

"Kate," Nathan cut her off, "That's not what I meant. I don't want you to stay on the island because I thought it would be a good idea for you to stay here."

She stared at him in bemusement, "Are you serious?"

"Completely. You can finish your studies with practical experience," he told her, "Plus you won't have to be alone again."

Kate dropped her eyes shrugging, "I'm fine alone."

"You're lying," Nathan tilted his head to look at her, "Kate, like it or not we're family now. And I am not letting you isolate yourself again."

Tears filled her eyes, "Are you sure about this, Nathan?"

"Of course I am," he slid his arm around her shoulders hugging her tightly.

Kate hugged him back for a few minutes before pulling back and smiling, "Are you sure you can persuade Bill?"

"Well, he has no choice," Nathan grinned, "If he doesn't agree then I don't stay."

"He'll love that," she chuckled.

"Then it's settled. But I'm warning you now Kate King is long gone and you are Kate Foster with a completely clean record. Which stays clean," Nathan offered her his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," she smiled, taking his hand.


	2. Interlude 1

Author's Notes: - Now betad by the brilliant Stonedtoad.

This links the events of the pilot with the next episode. If anyone knows a site with transcripts I would be grateful. It's annoying having to pause and rewind the episodes to get the sections of dialogue I need.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"You're not serious?"

Nathan stood with his arms folded as his friend stared at him in bemusement from across the table, "Of course I am."

"Nathan, this is the flagship of the UEO," Noyce said, "It will be full of highly sensitive information at all times."

"I am well aware of that," Nathan's expression didn't change.

"Kate is…"

"She won't betray me," Nathan told his friend, "I trust her."

Noyce shook his head in astonishment, "Nathan, I love that kid as much as you do but she has proven plenty of times that she isn't trustworthy."

"That was before," Nathan replied before sighing sadly, "Bill, you weren't there. You didn't see Kate when she came to the island, you didn't see what that bastard did to her. I will not leave her alone; I will not do what every other person she's ever trusted has done and abandon her."

"I'm sure I can find her something…" Noyce started.

"No," Nathan cut him off, "Bill, I'm only in if she comes too. Otherwise I'm gone."

Noyce sighed; he knew when he was beaten, "I'll arrange it."

x

Kate sat on the wall watching the activity around the Seaquest. They were almost finished fixing all the damage done by the virus and battle with Delta sub. Once Nathan was finished laying down his terms for taking the captaincy they would head back to the island to get everything.

"Can I join you?"

Turning Kate smiled as she saw Lucas standing awkwardly, "Sure."

He sat down and swung round so he could watch everyone with her, "Heard they'll be finished in two days."

"Are you looking forward to getting back out there?" she asked.

Lucas shrugged, "It beats being stuck with either of my parents."

Kate chuckled, "I can see that."

"Are you coming?" Lucas asked.

"That's being decided," she told him with a soft smile. He gave her a bemused look making her laugh some more, "It's complicated."

"Why?"

Kate winced slightly, "Unfortunately most things around me are."

x

"I'm sure there are laws against loitering," Nathan noted as he joined Kate and Lucas.

"We're just keeping an eye on your boat," Kate replied lightly. She looked at him questioningly, smiling as he nodded.

"Well you can leave that to the security team," Nathan told him, "We have a lift to the island."

Kate nodded, bouncing off the wall she turned to Lucas, "Do you want to come?"

"What?" the boy asked surprised.

Kate glanced at Nathan who smiled at her.

"We're only going to be gathering up our belongings," Nathan told Lucas, "But you're welcome to come if you want."

The teenager nodded, "That would be great."

Nathan jerked his head at them, "Then let's get going."

x

Nathan stood on the balcony of his house watching Lucas as he helped Kate put the bags in the chopper before climbing in. He was doing one final sweep to make sure he had everything. He was pleased Kate had suggested bringing Lucas along, the kid had been looking for some companionship lost in a sea of adults too busy to notice him. The few hours here had been good for him.

"We have everything," Kate said, surprising him that he hadn't seen her coming back to the house.

"I'm just checking," Nathan replied.

"Stop procrastinating and move your ass," Kate told him with a roll of her eyes.

Nathan sighed, "You know you can't talk to me like that on the boat."

"You can hope," she shrugged, "Come on, Lucas is waiting for us."

As they started towards the chopper Kate suddenly caught his arm making him stop and look at her.

"Nathan, thank you," Kate told him sincerely, "I promise I will do my best not to let you down."

Smiling her wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "And I will hold you to that."

* * *

Tim and Miguel walked through the corridors of the boat; they were heading to get something to eat after their shift.

"Have you heard if Bridger is taking over or not?" Miguel asked.

"Nope," Tim replied, "He left yesterday on a chopper with his niece though he did take Lucas so it's possible."

Miguel let out a whistle, "What about his niece, do you think she'll be coming back?"

"No idea," Tim grimaced as he thought of the smirk she'd given him when she'd been in his lap.

"She's cute."

"She's scary," Tim retorted, "And there's something odd about her."

Miguel shook his head in bemusement, "Odd?"

Tim shrugged, "I can't put it into words but she just gave me this strange feeling when she was sitting beside me when we stopped Stark."

Miguel smirked at him, making his friend frown.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Tim grimaced, "I just felt she's not quite who she seems to be."

Miguel shrugged, "As long as she wears tops like the one she wore, I don't care who she is."

Before Tim could retort they turned the corner and they both automatically reached to catch the bag that fell towards them.

"Nice catch," the amused voice of Kate Foster made them look up.

"Need some help?" Miguel said with a charming smile as he took the bag from her.

She gave him an arch smile handing Tim the second one, "Of course, my quarters are that way."

x

Kate smiled as the two men carried her bags to her new home.

She was surprisingly optimistic about her future for the first time in a very long time. She gave both men, including her friend from the bridge, a smile as they dropped her luggage on the bed for her.

"Thank you," Kate said sweetly, "Lieutenant O'Neill and…"

"Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz," the other man introduced himself.

"I'm sure I'll see you both around," Kate told them before deliberately looking them up and down, "Hopefully a lot."

As they left both looking a little bewildered she smiled to herself, this could definitely be a lot of fun.


	3. The Devil's Window

Author's Notes: - Now betad by the wonderful Stonedtoad.

I'm hoping I've not confused people too much, although Kate is the same character from the other stories this is a completely different universe where the other story hasn't happened.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kate sat in the mess reading some of her course work.

Everyone was busy at the moment with Dr Young's project so it was quiet enough for her to get some work done. They'd been at sea for three weeks now and it had been smooth sailing so far.

Although she liked it here Kate had spent very little time amongst the crew. She knew Nathan was a little worried about that fact since one thing Kate had always done well was become friendly with people.

The problem was Kate had never had to actually remain friends with people so she was a little worried about trying to create friendships, especially due to the fact she would always have to lie to them about who she actually was.

"Hey," Nathan appeared beside her, "Do you want to come and see this?"

Kate shrugged, "Sure why not. I can read this later."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started walking.

"I've been thinking," Nathan said, "We should ask Dr Westphalen to see if she can identify the poison."

"Nathan, I don't know why you bother," Kate told him, "You and Bill have had every doctor from here, there and everywhere trying to find a way to remove this stuff from me. None of them have managed it. Besides, do you want to tell her how I ended up with it?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "We don't have to tell her it's you. Not unless she actually manages to find a cure."

"Fine, do whatever you want," Kate replied, "If it makes you feel like you're doing something about it."

Nathan shook his head, they headed to the maglev shuttle and as they sat he looked at her worry in his eyes.

"You're not socialising."

Kate sighed, "I'm working on it."

"You usually make friends easily," Nathan reminded her.

"I'm usually trying to con them," Kate retorted, "It is not so easy doing it for real."

He smiled affectionately at her, "Pick one person and start there."

x

Kate found a perch on the bridge beside the stairs that led up to the communications station. She'd found it was a good spot to sit as it was out of the way but it allowed her to get to either Nathan if she needed to or off the bridge quickly.

She'd enjoyed the show the visiting scientist was giving but as silence fell she pulled one leg up curling her arms around it and resting her chin on her knee. She was mulling over Nathan's suggestion to find one person and try the making friends' thing.

"Captain," O'Neill's startled voice cut through the silence.

Kate looked up to see Nathan and the communications officer dive over to the pool. Kate bounced up and ran over horrified as she realised that something was wrong with Darwin.

As Nathan and O'Neill climbed in to the water Kate gently stroked Darwin hoping to soothe him, she caught Nathan's gaze as he moved to help his friend. She nodded and followed Westphalen off the bridge.

Once they were down at the moon pool she stood to one side, out of the way of the doctors but close enough she would be able to get the information first hand- if they ever made it down here.

Kate looked up as Westphalen touched her shoulder.

"We'll help him," the doctor assured her, "Okay?"

At the reassurance Kate nodded, she liked Westphalen. The woman exuded calm professionalism but she also had a motherly quality to her that Kate had never truly experienced. If she was ill Kate knew she would trust this woman to help her…as long as Nathan was there.

* * *

As they were all dismissed by Nathan's friend Kate found a step to sit on, staring out at the ocean as they waited on information regarding Darwin.

"Are you okay, Miss Foster?"

Looking up she O'Neill standing there, he'd been extremely shaken by whatever had happened to him on the bridge but he hadn't left Darwin.

"Yeah," she nodded.

He didn't move or speak and Kate sighed.

"Grab a seat," she told him, "We should be the first to hear anything."

He gave her a slightly nervous smile before he sat beside her, his eyes scanning the horizon for a few minutes before he turned to her.

"I'm sure Darwin will be okay," he tried to assure her.

Kate looked at him and smiled slightly, "I'm afraid I don't do false hope. I do reality and the reality of it is he's sick and we don't know enough to save him."

"It's not hope," he argued, "Its faith."

"I don't do that either," Kate told him, "You pray to a deity who, if he does exist, doesn't give a damn about us at all."

O'Neill grimaced, "Personally I was talking about faith in Dr Westphalen and the Captain's friend. But if you want we can argue theology."

Kate chuckled before sighing, "You heard him, didn't you?"

"What?" he asked, a little perturbed by her sudden change in topic.

"Darwin," she clarified, "You heard him call to you, didn't you?"

O'Neill looked uncomfortable before he nodded, "It was like nothing I've ever felt before."

Kate tilted her head but remained silent so he would continue.

"It's so hard to describe," he said, "Darwin's mind…it was just…."

Kate smiled as he trailed off, "Well, Darwin has always been extraordinary. He saved my life once and after that any time I was in the water he would always appear, no matter where he'd been to look out for me."

Noise coming from behind them made them turn as they realised something was happening; Tim stood and offered his hand to pull her off the step.

"Thank you, Lt," Kate smiled at him, "Let's go find out what's happening."

x

Kate stood at the empty pool on sea deck tears trickling down her cheeks. Darwin was dying and now he was gone. He'd left them to die with his family.

Nathan was depressed about losing Darwin who had been part of his family for even longer and she didn't want to force her abandonment issues on him right now so had come here to grieve.

"Miss Foster?"

Kate wiped her eyes, turning to find O'Neill standing just behind her.

"Yes, Lt?" she asked trying to pretend he hadn't caught her crying.

He moved to her side, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You disappeared quickly after Darwin left the boat."

Kate shrugged, "It's stupid."

"We're all upset," O'Neill reminded her, "Darwin was a part of the crew. No matter how short a time he was here for."

Kate pressed her hand to her eyes, "It sounds really dumb but Darwin was the one I would talk to when I needed to vent. Nathan is too busy these days to put up with my random insanity so I would talk to Darwin," she could see the question in his eyes he wasn't asking and she shrugged, "I'm not sure if you noticed or not but I don't exactly have anyone else to talk to around here."

Silence fell between them before he shrugged, "If you need you can talk to me."

"What?"

He looked uncomfortable but continued, "I'm not exactly the Captain or Darwin but you can rant at me or argue theology if you need to."

Kate stared at him before smiling, "Its Tim, right?"

He nodded.

"Thank you, Tim," she smiled at him, "Call me Kate."

x

Nathan beamed as he stroked Darwin who was obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Good boy," the Captain murmured, "I thought we'd lost you for a minute there."

Darwin splashed him making Nathan laugh.

"Kate," Darwin called, "Come play."

Nathan turned and saw his 'niece' walking over, "You okay?"

Kate gave him a smile, "Yeah, now Darwin's back."

"You know you should have come and talked to me," he scolded, "Not avoided me."

Kate shrugged, "You had your own issues. You didn't need mine as well."

"Kate…" he started.

"Besides," she cut him off, "I may have made a friend."

Nathan stared at her surprised, "Really? Who?"

"Tim O'Neill."

She laughed at his surprised look.

"I was stunned too but he came and spoke to me," she told him, "And offered me an ear when I needed it."

Nathan chuckled, "Just don't break my communications officer."

"I make absolutely no promises," Kate smirked, laughing as he splashed her.

Darwin joined in and for a short time they were the small family from the island once more.


	4. Treasure Of The Mind

Author's Notes: - This has now been betad by the great Stonedtoad.

Enjoy

* * *

Kristin read through the file with interest before looking up at the man who had just handed it to her.

"This is incredible," she said, "I don't think I've ever seen blood work like it before."

"But do you think you can remove the substance?" Nathan asked intently.

She chewed her lip for a moment, "I'll need time and an actual sample of the patient's blood."

Nathan nodded, "There's a few samples in the case along with all the previous work done on the patient."

"So I don't get to meet my patient?"

At her questioning Nathan shook his head, "I'm afraid the identity is classified. At least until you find the cure."

Kristin's lips curved with an amused smile, "You're so sure I will?"

"I have every faith in you, Dr," he replied checking his watch, "Time to meet Dr Hassan's shuttle. Are you coming?"

x

Nathan was hopeful at Kristin's reaction to the file he'd given her that she would be the one to remove the death sentence that hung over Kate. He knew she'd learned to live with it and, now on Seaquest, she knew it was very unlikely the man who had poisoned her could get anywhere near her on the boat.

The past two months onboard the boat had been good and he was surprised that both of them had settled in easily. What he was even more surprised about was the fact that Kate had been befriended by O'Neill, a fact he was both happy and horrified about.

The file on O'Neill, as well as what he'd witnessed over the past few months, showed the Lieutenant to be a very straight-laced, hard working honest person. He just hoped that Kate didn't corrupt him. It was always a possibility even if they didn't spent huge amounts of time together.

Unfortunately he also had to deal with the leak they seemed to have sprung and the fact he knew what Noyce would say was not making this any easier to deal with.

x

"It's not Kate."

Noyce frowned at him, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Nathan snapped at him, "She wouldn't jeopardise her new life here for a cheap buck."

A grimace covered the other man's face.

"Do you want to ask her yourself?"Nathan demanded, "Because you know what she'll say."

"Nathan, we're both well aware of who Kate is," Noyce started, "And what she does."

"What she used to do," Nathan argued back.

"Nathan."

"Bill," he cut him off again, "I am not saying this again. Kate is not the leak. You need to find out who is."

Slamming his hand on the button cutting off the link he sighed, turning to where Kate was sitting hidden away so Noyce couldn't see her.

"It's nice to know that Bill thinks so highly of me," Kate noted with a grim smile.

Nathan shrugged, "It's his job to think that way."

"It's his job to find the real leak," Kate retorted, "Besides I'm insulted he thinks I would do something so blatantly stupid."

Nathan stared at her, "Really?"

"Let's not get into that I am only here because you vouched for me," Kate told him, "And if you kicked me out I have pretty much nowhere to go. Instead let's focus on the fact there are certain individuals I don't want to know my location and leaking it to the press could get me noticed by those people."

Nathan chuckled, "Good point."

"Can you tell him that?"

* * *

Kate couldn't stop being amused by the reaction of people to their psychic visitors. Some of the toughest security guards were doing all sorts of crazy tricks to not have their thoughts read.

Sailors were always so superstitious.

She was however avoiding their guests to ensure that she didn't give away any information she didn't want known.

At the moment however she was sitting in the mess listening to Tim talk about the artefacts in the library and the amazing discoveries they'd found.

"Tim," she tried to interrupt, "Tim," she rolled her eyes as he kept talking, "Tim."

Finally because she couldn't think of anything else to do she picked up her roll and shoved it into his mouth.

"At last," she grinned at his stunned look, "Silence."

Removing the roll Tim frowned at her, "Was I boring you?"

"No," Kate chuckled, "But you did promise to help me study and I need you to tell me when before you start your shift."

"Oh," he winced apologetically, "How about eighteen hundred hours?"

Kate stared into the distance for a moment, "Just translating that to normal person time," she smirked at him.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "If you send me what you want to study I'll prepare some questions."

"Thanks," she gave him a warm smile.

Tim glanced away, "I know it's not easy studying alone."

Kate chuckled, looking up she saw one the psychics walk in to the mess and over to pick up a drink. As his eyes met hers Kate stiffened. The man stared at her before he left and Kate grimaced, she'd given her secret away.

x

Nathan sighed as he waited for Kate to arrive. He knew she wasn't the leak, he knew this but since Mr Rossovich's report he also knew he had to talk to her officially.

"I'm guessing the psychic ratted me out," she said the moment she walked in and sat down.

Nathan grimaced, "You blocked a scan?"

"And busted," Kate winced, "Yes, I blocked the scan."

He stared at her, "How?"

She pressed her lips together trying to look innocent before sighing, "I'm a thief and a con artist, remember? And if you recall I'm a good one. I was trained to block by a friend of my mentor."

Nathan sighed, "Unfortunately this is one of those times Noyce will need more."

Kate stared at him fear in her eyes, "You can't ask me to do that. Please, Nathan I can't let someone inside my head."

"Hey," Nathan moved to her side, "Are you planning on betraying me?"

"Of course not," she stared at him horrified he would suggest something like that.

"That's all they're looking for," he told her, "I hate the idea but you're the only person they suspect and until I can prove you innocent, Bill won't look elsewhere."

Kate rubbed her face with her hands, "Nathan, I like it here. However I won't submit to a scan even if it means I have to leave."

"Kate…"

"My step-father is a powerful man," Kate reminded him, "And who knows what information he has access to. I let one of them scan me then who I truly am is out there."

Nathan frowned, "You're safe here."

"If he finds out where I am," Kate said softly and fearfully, "He will find a way to kill me. You know that, Nathan. I'm only safe as long as my real identity is unknown."

He sighed before nodding, "Okay. And I want you to remember one thing, you're not a thief anymore, you're not a con artist anymore. You never have to be again."

* * *

"I want an apology," Kate demanded glaring at the man on the vidlink.

Noyce frowned at her, "I was doing my job, Kate."

"You accused me of betraying Nathan," she snapped.

He shook his head, "Kate, I have to ask these things. You are a self-confessed thief and con artist."

"Was," she replied, "I was and I have not done anything remotely illegal in over two years."

Silence filled the room for a moment before she spoke again.

"Bill, please understand why I couldn't let them scan me," Kate whispered, "He could find me."

Noyce shook his head, "I will never let that happen."

"You might not be able to stop him," Kate smiled fondly at him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Kate. I will trust that you won't betray Nathan," he paused and smiled at her, "Happy?"

"Extremely," she chuckled, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Kate," he called before she shut down the link, "If you need anything let me know."

She smirked at him, "Oh I will, you owe me big."

x

Nathan smiled as Kate slid into the seat at his side, "Well?"

"He apologised," she smirked before turning to the other occupant of the table, "Doctor, Nathan told me he gave you the file on Patient X."

Kristin chuckled, "Yes. I've not had much time to work on it yet but it is fascinating."

"Oh, yeah that was my first thought," Kate said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing medicine is not one of your interests?" Kristin asked.

Kate shrugged, "I've seen enough doctors in my time to know the basics but no, medicine isn't my thing."

"Well no matter what it is," Kristin smiled, "It's a puzzle and I love solving puzzles."

Nathan smiled, "Well that's one thing we all have in common. But I will tell you that a lot of doctors have looked at those scans and samples but haven't been able to find a cure."

Kristin shook her head, "Well that's just cruel. Now you've challenged me I'll have to solve it."

He shared a smile with Kate, "That was the point."


	5. Games

Author's Notes: - My beta is on holiday so has not betad these yet but I thought I'd post this chapter now.

* * *

"You know it's not actually cold on board?" Tim asked, finding Kate curled up in the mess with a fleece wrapped around her and a mug of tea in her hand as she scanned over some papers in her lap, "Just outside."

"I'm psychosomatically cold," she rolled her eyes at him.

He chuckled, "The Captain is looking for you."

She grimaced, "Was it in a 'he's mad at me' or 'it's a good thing' looking for me?"

Tim frowned a little bemused, which honestly happened a lot since he'd befriended her.

"Is he angry?" she clarified.

Tim shook his head, "No."

"Then I will come out of hiding," she finished her tea and reached out her hand for him to pull her off the seat.

Tim smiled as he walked with her through the boat. He liked Kate, she was smart, sweet and funny but as he'd told Miguel there was something odd about her, especially why she was on the boat in the first place.

x

"There you are," Nathan said as O'Neill escorted his wayward 'niece' into the room.

Kate shrugged, "I was studying. What do you want?"

"Mr O'Neill," Nathan said to the young man, "Thank you."

The communications officer gave him a quick nod before leaving them alone.

"What did I say about how you speak to me on board?" Nathan demanded as she dropped into a seat.

"And what did I reply?" she shot back before rolling her eyes, "Nathan, I was trying to study. Why did you send Tim to fetch me?"

Nathan took the seat across from her, "We need to talk about your role here on the Seaquest."

"I thought I was here for you to yell at," Kate smiled slightly, "And my new position as Lt O'Neill's comedy sidekick."

"Bill and I have been talking," Nathan explained trying not to smile too much at her cheeky answer, "It's becoming clear that we need to have an official reason for you being on board."

"I thought I was the official stowaway," Kate said frowning worriedly.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "We've noted that you were my research assistant on the island. So you are officially the Captain's Assistant."

"Is that even a real post?" Kate asked with a grimace.

"It is now. We just have to work out what your duties are."

She chewed her lip in thought before turning to him, "I don't do coffee."

"I know," he replied, "You lived with me for two years. I've tasted what you call coffee."

"Is that all?" Kate asked, "Or do you need more of my comedy act?"

Nathan chuckled, "I want you to work with Hitchcock."

"What?" surprise filling her voice.

"I've spoken with her and she is going to find a spot on her team," he explained, "Try and get along with her. This will help you with your course, plus it will let me worry less if something happens to everyone and leaves you the only one awake on the boat."

"When do I start?"

"Next week," he told her, "That should give you time to finish what you're working on just now."

She started to leave before turning back to him, "So, how long are we going to be up here?" Kate asked, shivering from the thought.

Nathan chuckled, "Not too long. You do know its cold out there, not in here."

"Tim said that," Kate shrugged, "Just not a fan of the arctic."

"The ice?"

"The prison."

"I thought you'd never been caught?" Nathan asked amused.

Kate smirked at him, "Doesn't mean the thought doesn't make me squirm just a little."

* * *

"You should have seen his face," Phillips said as he poured himself some coffee, he twisted his own into a grotesque mask.

"So he looks like you," Tim shot at him.

"Very funny," Phillips, grimaced as he took his seat across from Tim, "Anyway, they took him down to sea deck."

"Was he alone?" Tim asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"Nah," Phillips replied, "There was some other guy. I think he was the warden or something."

Tim shook his head, "Are you sure it was _the_ Dr Zeller?"

"Who else would they drag around in a cryochamber?"

"Did you say Zeller?" Kristin interrupted them astonishment in her voice.

"He's down on sea deck," Phillips winced that the doctor had overheard them.

"But I wouldn't worry," Tim assured her, "According to Phillips…he's an icicle."

"Right," Phillips nodded, pulling the face again making Tim snigger as Kristin left them alone.

x

Kate entered the mess as Kristin left and saw Tim sitting with the guy who she knew worked on weapons but couldn't for the life of her remember his name.

"Kate," Tim smiled as she strolled over to their table, "Was it bad?"

She chuckled, "No, it was actually a good thing. I'm going to be working with Hitchcock."

"Have fun with that," the other guy said with an amused snort.

Kate glanced at his uniform getting his name, Phillips, "We worked okay together during the thing with Stark."

"Are you still cold?" Tim changed the subject quickly as she rubbed her hands together.

Kate nodded, "Hopefully we'll be getting out of here soon."

"Well, considering we've got the prisoner on ice down on sea deck," Phillips told her, "We should be leaving soon."

"Prisoner?" Kate asked.

"Supposedly Reuben Zeller," Tim supplied.

"With the warden," Phillips told her, "Though he didn't exactly seem sane either."

Kate shivered again, "I'm going to go get a sweater. See you later."

x

"Nathan," Kate jogged onto the bridge and over to where he stood with Ford, "I need to talk to you quickly."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kate glanced at Ford and the people floating around; she motioned him over away from the crew standing around.

"I just had a look at the security footage of sea deck when you brought the prisoner onboard," Kate told him softly.

"Why?"

She licked her lips, "One of the guys was talking about the prisoner and how the warden didn't seem sane either. Thought I should check it out."

"Get to the point," Nathan told her.

Kate grimaced, "Griggs is playing you."

"Why do you think that?" Ford asked from behind her.

Kate frowned that he'd managed to join them without her realising. She let out a long sigh and looked at Nathan intently before saying carefully, "Call it a gut feeling."

Nathan nodded, "Commander, find Griggs."

"Captain?" Ford asked bemused.

"I trust her gut," was all Nathan told him.

Before they could start their search they received a call from sea deck, blood was flowing from the defrosting chamber.

* * *

Kate bounced up and down beside Tim's station buried inside her jacket trying to get some warmth in her body.

"What were you saying about it being cold outside and not inside?" she demanded as she shivered.

Tim chuckled, "It serves you right for complaining about the cold so much."

She smiled before glancing over at the pool and frowning seeing the tinge of red in the water, "Do you think Darwin's okay?"

Tim reached out and touched her arm, "He'll be fine. Faith, remember?"

"We are not having that argument right now," she shook her head before smiling at him.

"Miss Foster?"

Kate turned to where Hitchcock was standing, "Yes, Lt Commander?"

"Why don't you take my station for the moment," the other woman smiled slightly; "You'll be working with me anyway. This will get you a head start."

"And get me out everyone's way?" Kate asked amused.

A slight smile quirked at Hitchcock's lips, "You said it, Miss Foster."

x

Kate stared as she watched the missiles the Seaquest had just launched and felt her stomach drop at the destination – Pearl Harbour.

"Bill," she whispered horrified moving to the communications board.

"Kate?" Tim asked worriedly.

She turned to him fear in her eyes, "Noyce is there."

He frowned confused, it flashed briefly through her mind that he didn't know that Noyce was the only other man she trusted completely but Tim didn't say anything, instead he slid his hand into hers and let her hold onto him as she watched the screen in dread.

"They're gone," Phillips called suddenly.

"What?" Kate turned to him.

"They've ditched," Lucas cried in amazement.

The bridge dissolved into sighs of relief and Kate felt her legs give way. She stared a little bemused as Tim caught her placing her in his seat.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Kate nodded shakily taking deep breaths.

"I'll get Dr Westphalen," he said stopping as she caught his arm.

"I'm okay, Tim," she gave him a soft smile, "I just need a minute." As he continued to look at her worriedly she squeezed his hand, "I'm fine."

x

Nathan had left Kristin to get some rest and headed to check on Kate. O'Neill had mentioned she'd been distressed when they thought the missiles had been real. He knocked on her door waiting until she let him in. When the door opened he sighed at the exhaustion covering her face.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Kate sighed and moved back allowing him in to her quarters.

"O'Neill said you were a little distraught," Nathan said as he took a seat on the bunk.

She sighed and sat beside him, "I knew Bill was in Pearl Harbour and he would have no way to escape the blast. I only knew it was about to happen because I was here and on the bridge. If I was where I should be…"

"Like jail?" Nathan cut her off.

She glared at him, "Funny."

"This is what happens when you get close to people," Nathan reminded her.

She stared at him, "Then maybe I don't want to get close to people."

He brushed her hair back, "It's a bit late for that."

Kate turned away for a moment before looking back at him, "When I was on the bridge and the missiles were gone I realised that I don't have an escape hatch."

"An escape hatch?" he asked amused.

"I have always had a way out," Kate explained, "Always. That's what I was taught. But since I let myself get comfortable with you I don't."

"That's not a bad thing."

"For me it is," she snapped.

Nathan let out a sigh, "Do you want to leave? Because you can if you want."

Kate shook her head, "Nathan, you and Bill are the only people in my life I have ever been able to count on. The thought of losing either of you…"

As she trailed off Nathan wrapped his arm around her hugging her tightly. After a few minutes he felt her pull back and let her go.

He gave her a smile, "Feel like teaching Kristin poker?"

"Strip or drink poker?" she grinned, for the moment their previous discussion was tabled.

Nathan started out the room with her following, "Dare I ask?"

"Its fun but you do usually need a few days to get over the hangover," Kate replied.

"Not to mention we don't have any alcohol on board," Nathan wrapped his arm around her.

Kate shrugged, "I guess we could do it the boring way."

Nathan chuckled knowing Kate's need for an escape hatch would come up again and might not be solved as easily next time.


	6. Treasures of the Tonga Trench

Author's Notes – Still not betad – will be at some point.

I am assuming people have knowledge of the episodes for these

Enjoy

* * *

"Good morning," Kristin greeted with a smile as Kate arrived in her lab.

"Morning," the young woman smiled back warily, "Nathan said you wanted to see me?"

Kristin chuckled, "I thought since our military colleagues are being made crazy by Captain Clayton we could spend some time getting to know one another."

"Why?"

Kristin looked at her bemused, "Why do I want to get to know you?"

Kate nodded.

"Well," Kristin said slowly, "You are the mysterious young woman who appeared with Nathan and he only agreed to stay if you did. I want to get to know more about the mystery."

Kate let out a soft sigh, "Dr, I'm not much of a mystery. I was trying to find information on my real mother which led me to Nathan. I was in an accident not long after we met and he took me in. He became my family and he didn't want to just abandon me."

"Alright then," Kristin said, "How about the fact that other than Nathan you only spend any time socially with one other person."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I don't trust people easily."

"How about I like talking to you," Kristin tried once more.

Kate laughed this time, "You are persistent, Dr."

"I've been told that," she chuckled.

Kate sighed and gave in, "Fine. We can get to know one another, Dr."

"Wonderful," she smiled back, "And I'm Kristin. Okay?"

Kate shook her head before smiling, "Okay."

x

"How are you coming with the Patient X file?" Kate asked as they sat eating breakfast.

Kristin smiled, "It's fascinating. A poison in two parts but I can't even identify the initial substance in the blood yet never mind a way to remove it."

"Well don't feel too bad, Kristin," Kate shrugged, "Many have tried and failed."

Kristin shook her head, "I'm not finished yet. I have several more ideas to attempt before I admit failure and who knows what we'll come across during the next year."

Kate leaned back in her chair and studied the doctor for a while. She was trying to gauge how much she could trust this woman when she realised how quiet the room was.

"Kristin," she said looking around, "Is it me or is it usually busier here at this time of day?"

The doctor frowned as she glanced about the room, "You know, you're right."

"Something's going on," Kate mused, "And I don't like not knowing."

Kristin leaned forward conspiratorially, "Do you think you can find out?"

"Oh doctor," Kate chuckled leaning forward with an identical smile, "You have no idea how good I am."

* * *

Tim jumped as he walked in and found Kate sitting on the bed in his quarters.

"What are you up to?" she asked as he stared at her.

"I…" he licked his lips remembering Krieg's warning not to tell Kate what they were doing under any circumstances, "I don't know what you mean?"

Kate bounced up off the bed, "All of a sudden everyone is taking out Sea-crabs and they seem to be doing so in amazingly organised shifts."

"And?"

"And I want to know what you're doing," she moved so she was as close to him as possible but still able to actually look him in the eye.

He licked his lips slightly, "Nothing."

A smirk touched her lips, "You can't lie, Lt."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Tim fidgeted.

"Because," she breathed, "You have so many 'tells' it isn't funny."

He stayed silent as she smiled at him.

"Okay," Kate shrugged, "I'll believe you for now but trust me, Tim if this is in league with Krieg I'm warning you he'll only get you into trouble."

"I can take care of myself," Tim told her annoyed.

Kate patted his arm as she left the room, "Of course you can, sweetie. I'm just making small talk."

Tim watched her leave wincing, if Kate knew what they were doing and told the captain they would be in trouble. He frowned as he thought back to what she'd called him.

"Sweetie?"

x

Darkness descended on the boat and Tim winced. If they were caught with the glowing rocks they were all in serious trouble.

"I'll take them for you," Kate's voice made them spin to find her leaning in the doorway smirking at them.

The other two gratefully handed her the rocks while Tim stared at her.

"How…"

"Did I know what you were up to?" she continued to smirk at him, "I told you, Tim. You have far too many tells. Give me the rocks and go do your job."

After a moment he handed them to her, "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me," she smiled at him, "You all now owe me and I collect favours."

He frowned at her slightly but she rolled her eyes at him.

"Go," she ordered before disappearing back into the room she'd come from.

Tim started up towards the bridge; he had excellent hearing so the darkness didn't bother him. It was one thing that made him so good at his job. As he walked, avoiding the others who didn't have his hearing, Tim mused over his acquaintance with Bridger's niece. When she'd first arrived on the boat she'd been extremely flirty and dressed to match but since she'd become a permanent part of the crew Kate had in some ways begun to dress like Lucas in clothes that seemed at least one size too big for her. She also didn't flirt the way she had instead isolating herself a great deal.

When he found her alone crying over Darwin Tim wanted to be able to comfort her in some way, which was why he'd offered to let her talk to him when she needed to. He was just as surprised as anyone that she not only took him up on the offer but actually sought his company.

Tim winced as light flooded the corridors again; it was going to be that kind of day.

* * *

"Why didn't you turn them in?" Kristin asked as she sat beside Kate who was trailing her hand in the water of the moon pool.

"Let's start with the fact that Tim is basically the one friend I have here," Kate reminded the doctor, "And end with he and his two friends now owe me."

"Blackmail?" Kristin asked amused.

Kate shook her head with a teasing smile, "Currency."

The doctor chuckled, "I must admit I would love to have seen Clayton's face when he realised what Krieg had given him."

"I'd love to see Krieg's face now he's stuck in his room," Kate chuckled.

Kristin stared at her for a moment, "You are an evil woman, Kate."

"Then I'm in good company, Kristin," she shot back.

As they laughed Kristin saw Nathan walk in.

"I'm not sure I like this," he said as he joined them, his hand gently resting on Kate's shoulder for a moment, "The two of you plotting together."

Kate gave him an innocent smile, "Would we do that?" At his frown she bounced off her seat, "I'm going to go and find Tim. His shift should be over now."

As Kate disappeared Kristin turned to Nathan who was watching her fondly, "You really adore her, don't you?"

"Kate," Nathan began with a slight smile, "She's been the closest thing I've had to family since I lost Robert and Carol."

"She is your niece," Kristin noted.

"Only through marriage," he replied before turning to Darwin when he swam close. "When she came to the island after…her accident she was like a wounded animal. Skittish and in some ways dangerous but after a while she came to trust me. Once I got that trust I met the real Kate."

"Well personally I'm hoping I'll become one of the people she trusts," Kristin said, "I think once she relaxes I'll get to know her better. And I think it will be worth it."

"Be careful what you wish for," Nathan murmured softly.


	7. Interlude 2

Author's Notes:- Will be betad at some point.

Enjoy

* * *

"I just need a few hours to pick up some personal items," Kate said guilelessly.

Nathan frowned at her, "We had a deal."

"And Kate Foster won't get into any trouble," she replied, innocence shining in her eyes, "I promise."

He sighed, "Are you absolutely sure you can get in and out without any problems?"

She nodded.

"Alright, when we dock go with the first shore leave group," he told her, "Be back for their return. Okay?"

"No problem," Kate nodded. She started out before turning to him, "Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times."

As she left Nathan shook his head sighing again, "Not in two years you haven't, kid."

x

Jonathan sighed annoyed as he received the message. One of his old friends from school was working on Culver at the moment and Jonathan had been looking forward to catching up, only to arrive to find that he'd been sent out on a survey mission and wouldn't be back until long after Seaquest was gone.

He was about to head back to the boat when a woman appeared from the shop in front of him wearing an all black what could only be described as a cat-suit, completely skin tight beneath a black leather jacket. Jonathan then saw the face beneath the straight black hair and nearly jumped – Kate?

Bemused and worried he decided to follow the young woman. He knew how protective Bridger was of her. To his dismay she headed towards a bar that looked extremely unsavoury. Following just behind her, he watched her slide up to a man with a scar from his eye to his chin and started to talk to him with absolutely no fear. Moving to the bar he ordered a drink before finding a seat to keep an eye on her.

x

"So?" Kate asked as she stared at the man in front of her, tall with several nasty scars he stared back with dark eyes, "Can you do it?"

He stared at her, "Easily."

"Mash," Kate drawled, "If I need you, will you do it?"

The man known as Mash frowned, "This means I owe you nothing."

"You do this and we're completely even," Kate assured him.

"If I don't I still owe you nothing," he growled.

Kate nodded, "Of course."

Mash nodded, "Give me the signal if you want it done."

Kate smiled once more before she turned and watched the man she was here to see take a seat in the corner of the room. Giving Mash a quick nod she walked across the room.

As she neared the table all talking stopped and the man stared at her in surprise. He was slightly older than Nathan with grey hair surrounding the bald patch that had grown since she's last seen him. He was fat, his suit straining to hold him in but he had an air of menace expanded by the people who surrounded him.

"Kitten?" he stood looking at her in surprise.

"Grant," she replied coolly.

Moving closer Grant studied her intently, "Little Kitten is all grown up now."

"And you haven't changed," Kate replied without blinking, "Except maybe girth."

Grant pulled out the seat beside him and motioned her to sit. Kate slid into the chair and leaned back crossing her legs.

"So what can I do for you, Kitten?" Grant asked, leering slightly as he rested his hand on her knee.

Kate leaned forward, "You can remove your hand before I remind you I have claws."

Grant chuckled as he pulled his hand back, "Harkens must be so proud of you."

She smiled again with absolutely no warmth in it, "I'm here for my property."

"And what do I get for keeping it safe for you all this time?" Grant asked, his eyes trailing over her.

Kate's eyes narrowed, "I keep my claws retracted."

He sneered at her, "Kitten, Harkens taught you well but you know if you want your property I get something in return."

Kate began to chuckle, "You're going to get a huge bar bill," she told him before she cried out theatrically, "Take your hands off me."

She smirked at Grant as Mash and his boys arrived to 'protect' her and dived out of the way as the fight started.

x

Jonathan had never seen a fight take over a room so fast. He barely managed to keep sight of Kate as she ducked through the crowd. With a grimace he punched the man who came at him before moving to help Kate as a man twice her size bore down on her. He stared stunned as she swept his legs out from under him before she grabbed a bottle and slammed it across the man's head knocking him out.

He caught her shoulder jumping back as she spun ready to defend herself. She stared at him stunned.

"Ford?" she snapped at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that?" Jonathan snapped back.

They pulled back from one another as a man was slammed onto the bar between them. Kate kicked the first man in the stomach as Jonathan tossed the other one away.

"Dammit," she snapped, letting out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, get over the bar."

"What?"

Kate glared at him, "I started this fight for a reason, now get over the bar before I toss you over."

Jonathan sighed and bounded over the bar, watching as Kate did the same managing to kick the man she'd been talking to earlier as he came towards her.

Dropping onto the floor she pulled out a small circular piece of metal, she quickly scanned it over the palest section of wood on the floor manipulating some hidden buttons.

"Go," she ordered Jonathan when a trap door opened.

Following the order he jumped down, rolling to one side to get out of the way when Kate dropped down.

x

As she dropped into the room Kate pulled off her wig and frowned at Ford before she strode through the room towards a cupboard.

"How do we get out of here?" Ford demanded, "I think the door might be blocked."

"We weren't leaving that way anyway. There's another exit which comes out near the shops," she told him as she pulled out a rucksack, smiling in relief, "It's still here."

Kate unzipped it and quickly checked it hadn't been tampered with. Thankfully Grant wasn't that stupid so she shrugged it onto one shoulder and turned to the man standing there.

"I'm guessing you have questions," she said.

"A few," Ford replied still looking bemused.

She sighed, "Nathan is not going to be happy. Look, can we get back to the boat and I'll explain. Okay?"

He frowned staring at her darkly, "Okay."

Kate sighed again as they started walking, Nathan was going to kill her.

xxx

Nathan stared at Kate as she looked guilty, a rucksack on one shoulder while Ford stood looking angry and confused.

"Did you get what you were there for?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Go get changed. I'll explain."

The relieved smile she gave him made Nathan smile back slightly before he turned to his Ex-O, "You might want to sit down for this, Jonathan."

As Ford took the seat Nathan went to the bookcase and removed a folder before sitting across from him.

"I'm sure you're aware that Kate isn't quite who she appears to be," Nathan started.

Jonathan's eyebrow rose, "That's a bit of an understatement."

"About ten years ago one of my officers turned up naked, tied to the hull of a ship covered in rotting fish," Nathan started, "And a young girl was caught trying to sneak out of the base."

"Kate?"

"Kate," Nathan confirmed, "She claimed to be nineteen; I actually know now that she was barely fifteen at that time. Noyce and I had no evidence she'd been involved so we had to let her go and that was the beginning of my acquaintance with Kate King."

"I'm guessing she's not exactly innocent," Jonathan noted.

Nathan smiled, "She was a thief and a con-artist, from my experiences with her a very good one."

"And you let her on board the flagship of the UEO?" Jonathan demanded.

"I trust Kate completely," Nathan told him before pushing the file to him, "You know the story we tell when someone asks how she came to live with me on the island."

"That she was in a car accident," Jonathan noted, "I'm assuming it's a lie."

"I found her in a life-raft barely conscious," Nathan stated darkly remembering the day, "If you check the file you'll see why."

He sat back and waited, after a few moments Jonathan opened the file wincing at the photograph sitting there.

"It's not pretty," Nathan told him, "Is it?"

"Oh my God," Jonathan breathed as he studied the file in front of him, "She must have been in agony. How did she make it to you?"

"Something I asked myself many times," Nathan replied, "I persuaded her to stay with me to heal and she didn't leave."

"So Kate Foster is a lie?"

"No," Nathan shook his head, "Kate Foster is who she is now."

"And you trust her completely?"

Nathan nodded.

"And Noyce is aware of who she is?"

Nathan nodded again.

"Captain," Jonathan said trying to get his head around this, "You have to understand why I find this hard to accept."

"I gave Kate a second chance," Nathan stated, "She needed one. I won't betray her true identity to you, Jonathan because she still needs protecting from the man who did that to her. Can I trust you will help me?"

Jonathan stared at the file before looking up at his Captain, "Sir, this goes against everything…" he trailed off as he looked down at the file again, "You're sure she won't betray the people on this boat."

"Yes."

Jonathan let out a long sigh, "Then I will defer to your judgement on this Captain. But if it even looks like she's about to betrays us…"

Nathan nodded as he trailed off, "I know."

x

After a quick shower Kate opened the bag she'd left on her bunk and drew out the wooden chest. A smile touched her face as she slid her hand across the patterns cut into the wood.

She looked up as a gentle knock came and stood to answer it.

"Should I pack?" she asked as Nathan stood outside her door.

"Not quite yet," he assured her, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she smiled relieved.

As Nathan entered he instantly moved to the chest, "This is what you were after?"

"Yes," Kate sat on the bed, "It's my retirement gift from Harkens."

Nathan sat as well, "Really?"

She shrugged, "You're not the only one who told me I should give up my life of crime. He left it with Grant several years ago for when I decided to retire."

"You've never really told me about Harkens," Nathan told her.

She shrugged, "I tried to pick his pocket about two hours after I realised I was alone and he took me in. I was ten years old and soaked to the skin. He used to call me the kitten he found in a rainstorm. He trained me to be the best and to his associates I was Kitten. It became my identity within that world. Kitten - small and seemingly innocent but with claws. "

Nathan frowned slightly, she'd never talked about this and he had to check.

"Did he…"

"He was gay and he didn't let anyone touch me," Kate assured him, "He and his partner Mac treated me like family, Mac was actually the one who trained me to defend myself, but it was only to a point. It was always clear that I was expendable."

"What happened to him?"

"He retired," Kate smiled, "As far as I know he and Mac are living on an island paradise somewhere. I don't even remember what he looks like."

"How?"

"Because no one who dealt with Harkens ever got to," she explained pride in her voice, "He was a biochemist originally and it was one of his little experiments. Once you dealt with him you forgot his face until he needed you again."

As her head dropped sadly Nathan reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "You're not expendable anymore."

"I'm learning that," she smiled at him.


	8. Brothers And Sisters

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Miguel wondered how long it would take him to knock himself unconscious on the table top, Tim and Kate had been arguing over the dumb movie Krieg had shown the night before for about an hour now.

"Okay," he cried, shocking them both into silence, "Enough already. It was the worst movie possible and the fact you're still talking about it makes it even worse."

Kate turned to Tim, "Time."

"Fifty six minutes," Tim groaned as Kate clapped her hands in victory, "You couldn't have held on for five more minutes."

"What?" he stared at them.

"Please he was never going to hang on," Kate chuckled, "My next comment would have made him run screaming."

"You two were playing me?" Miguel demanded annoyed.

They gave him identical innocent smiles before Tim checked his watch again.

"We better go," he told them.

"Hey, Miguel," Kate called, "I'm shadowing you later. See you then."

He shook his head as they left her in the mess.

"I will get you two back for that," Miguel told his friend as they headed up to the bridge.

Tim smirked, "You can try.

Miguel chuckled as they split and headed to their stations.

x

Kate finished her tea and checked the time; she had about half an hour before she was due to meet Hitchcock. The woman had taken Nathan's request to train her very seriously and put together a training programme for her to augment her studies.

As she left the mess Kate saw Ford walking towards her and grimaced. She'd successfully avoided him since Culver two weeks before but had no way to as he was coming straight towards her.

"Miss Foster," he stated firmly, "I need to speak to you."

Kate grimaced before she nodded and allowed him to move her into one of the empty rooms.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" she asked, trying very hard to keep herself poised.

She clenched one fist tightly as he said nothing for several minutes making sure she didn't make any smart remarks.

"I'm sure Captain Bridger let you know that he told me the truth about you," Ford started.

Kate nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"I've agreed, for now, to keep your secret," he told her, "But I'm warning you if there is even the slightest hint that you will betray this boat I will turn you in."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she replied.

Before he could leave Kate called him back.

"Yes, Miss Foster?"

"Nathan showed you the medical file," Kate said, "But I'm betting he didn't tell you about the nights he sat holding me as I screamed through nightmares. How I almost stabbed him once because I was so caught up in one of them I had no idea where I was."

He stared at her but said nothing.

"Nathan is the only family I've had in a very long time," she continued, "And Tim is the first friend I've ever truly had. Although it's only been a few months, this is my home. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardise it."

Ford nodded and left.

Kate sighed, "That went well."

x

"Lucas," Kate called with an amused smile as he stood staring after the teenage girl they'd brought back as she stood watching Darwin play, "Lucas, anyone in there?"

"What?" he turned to her bemused.

"She's cute," Kate told him wrapping her arm around him, "Nathan wants you two on the bridge as soon as you're finished the tour."

"Okay."

Kate smacked his shoulder, "It's polite to introduce people."

"Sure," he moved, "Cleo."

As the teenager turned Lucas smiled at her before introducing, "This is Kate. She's Captain Bridger's assistant."

"Hello," Cleo gave a shy smile.

Kate smiled back, "Nice to meet you. Don't take too long, Lucas."

She gave him a smirk before jogging back up to the bridge. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Lucas. No matter how intelligent he was, he was still allowed to be a teenager. Still able to get the experiences of a normal kid that she never got to have. She'd never had that first crush or puppy love, she'd learned to flirt and manipulate without feeling anything. There were times she wondered if she was capable of real emotions.

Reaching the bridge she threw a warm smile at Tim before joining Miguel at his station.

"You do know I'll get you two back for this morning," Miguel told her as she sat beside him.

Kate smiled at him, "In my defence it was Tim's idea."

"He has a mean streak," Miguel agreed, "But you joined in."

Kate patted his arm giving him a cheeky grin, "I have a meaner streak."

Conversation quickly moved to work, Kate listened attentively to Miguel asking questions and making notes. She was enjoying learning about the inner workings of the Seaquest, even if Hitchcock's quizzes were becoming brutal.

* * *

Lucas sat at the edge of the moon pool absently tossing the toy to Darwin. He winced as he heard voices coming towards him, he wanted to be alone but that wasn't exactly easy living on a tub underwater with people everywhere who seemed to want to run his life.

"Hey," Kate appeared suddenly, resting her arm across his shoulders, "Are you still moping?"

"I'm fine," he replied through gritted teeth.

Kate rolled her eyes, "It's not like you'll never get to see her again."

Lucas frowned at her.

"Leave him alone, Kate," Tim spoke up scolding her.

She glanced back before looking at Lucas again, "We're going to watch a movie with Ortiz. Do you want to join us?"

"Who picked the movie?" Lucas asked suspiciously.

"Miguel," Tim told him.

Lucas shrugged, "Then I'll come."

He tossed the toy one final time before following them through the boat.

"Good, you found him," Miguel said as they walked into his quarters.

"Tell me we're watching something with lots of car chases and gunfights?" Lucas pleaded.

Miguel rolled his eyes, "Of course we are."

Lucas bounced up to sit on the bunk, "Good, because I was not watching something they would pick."

"What is wrong with our movie choices?" Kate demanded sitting beside him.

"Black and white romances," Lucas grimaced.

"The Philadelphia Story is a classic," Tim defended himself as he passed out drinks.

"Musicals," Miguel added.

"I like musicals," Kate retorted.

Tim sat at Kate's side while Miguel sat beside Lucas.

"Okay, it's time for the classic," Miguel announced, "Adrenaline 2 – Dark Dawn."

"I think I preferred the first Adrenaline," Kate chuckled.

When Miguel started the film they passed popcorn and candy between them, mocking the dialogue and laughing at the absurdity of the action sequences.

Lucas joined in after a few minutes smiling; maybe being here wasn't so bad.


	9. Give Me Liberté

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Help Hitchcock," Nathan told Kate as he walked towards the launch so he could collect the scientist they needed to save his people, "And keep away from Ford just now. I don't want him accidentally revealing anything about you while he's in this state."

"I'll stay on the bridge," she promised.

Nathan smiled, "Good girl."

"I'm not a child, Nathan," Kate stated annoyed, "Don't treat me like I'm the same age as Lucas or I will start reminding you I'm not."

Amusement covered Nathan's face, "When we first met you were younger than Lucas."

"Which was ten years ago," she retorted.

"Meaning you're still a girl to me," Nathan patted her shoulder as they reached the launch bay.

"Nathan," she called before he entered the launch, "Do you remember the trouble I caused in the outfit I wore when we first came here?"

He stepped back to her and patted her cheek this time, "If that's what you want to do, Kate."

She swore to herself as he left.

x

Several hours later Nathan arrived back and smiled to find Kate waiting for him looking completely professional.

"I see you decided not to follow through on your threat," he chuckled.

Kate smiled back at him sweetly, "Well I didn't want Tim to drop things while we're in the middle of a crisis."

"Of course not," he smirked back before turning to their guest, "Dr Guy Peché, this is Kate Foster my assistant."

Kate gave a smart nod to their guest before turning back to him, "Dr Westphalen asked that you join her as soon as possible but Commander Hitchcock needs to see you first."

"Take Dr Peché to Dr Westphalen," Nathan told her, "I'll check in with Hitchcock first. And Kate," he called before she left, "As soon as Dr Peché is with Westphalen, get back to the bridge."

She nodded getting his unspoken worry and led their guest away.

x

Kate gripped the back of Tim's chair holding her breath as they waited for Nathan, Crocker and Peché to get back from the downed Space Station.

"Sensors have just picked up water entry of a third missile," Miguel reported.

Hitchcock grimaced, "What is taking them so long?"

"Weapon is locked on target and homing," Phillips called out.

"Intercept it, Mr. Ortiz," Hitchcock ordered tersely.

Miguel grimaced, "Too late, it's locked on Liberté."

Kate let out a gasp and her hand found Tim's, he squeezed it comfortingly as they listened unable to do anything.

"Time to impact?" Hitchcock demanded.

"Fifty seconds."

"Then we'll hit it before it hits them," Hitchcock told them, "Flood tubes one and two."

"Tubes one and two flooded and ready," Phillips reported.

"Time to impact?"

Miguel glanced at Hitchcock, "Forty seconds."

"Prepare to fire torpedoes," Hitchcock ordered.

"Commander," Nathan's voice interrupted, "Cancel that order. If they want to destroy their own space station, let them. We've got everything off it we need."

"What about the virus?" Hitchcock demanded, "An explosion could scatter it."

Nathan smiled at her, "Not if there's nothing to scatter."

As Crocker held up the bag relief filled the bridge. Kate sagged against Tim's chair before shooting Nathan an annoyed glare at another close call.

* * *

Later that night, once everything had calmed down, Nathan took a seat at the table beside his assistant in the otherwise empty mess. Kate was sitting with her leg pulled up onto the chair, her chin sitting on her knee with her arms wrapped around the leg as she stared at him.

"Is something on your mind?" Nathan asked, aware of what the pose meant.

Kate tilted her head thoughtfully, "Do you really think of me as a child?"

"Sometimes," he admitted, "Like now."

She frowned a little before asking, "Why?"

He sighed; there were days it was hard work being her family. When she got an idea in her head it could take a long time to get it out. Kate had had so little real affection given to her in her life that the fact he actually cared in many ways confused her.

"Kate, you were only ten when the people who were meant to love you abandoned you," he started, "No matter what you've done since that day, that little girl is still in there. I see her more and more as you settle here."

She frowned at him, "I'm twenty-five, Nathan."

"That means nothing, Kate," he chuckled warmly, "You had to grow up faster than anyone should ever have to. That little girl who loved to play and needed affection is coming out now because she is in a place she can."

She stared at him.

"Think about it," Nathan continued, "Think about your friendship with O'Neill. I heard the two of you teasing Ortiz. Not to mention every time something happens on the bridge you gravitate to him for protection."

"Protection?" Kate asked sceptically, "Tim?"

"Emotional protection," Nathan clarified, "Kate, this isn't a bad thing. I want you to feel that safe, I want to know that I don't have to worry about you."

Kate smiled at him, the sweet smile of the little girl she once was.

Nathan leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Go get some rest, kid."

"I'm not a child," Kate reminded him softly, "But keep looking after me."

With a smile she left him alone.


	10. Knights Of Shadow

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I couldn't find a way to bring Kate into the main story so it's a short one this time.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kate hobbled into the mess smiling as Tim pulled a seat for her.

"How's the ankle?" Miguel asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"It hurts like hell," Kate told him with an annoyed grimace, "Thank you so much for asking."

"You can't blame me," he told her.

Kate frowned at him, "You were the one who left the tray on the step."

"For all of a second," he defended himself.

"It was long enough for me to step on it, fall and twist my ankle," she replied darkly, "So it's your fault."

"So what do you guys think of the haunted ship?" Tim quickly pulled their attention to what had happened the day before.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts," Miguel teased instantly.

Tim shrugged, "I don't but you have to admit what happened was incredibly freaky."

"You speak how many languages," Kate laughed, "And the best you can come up with is freaky?"

She shared a chuckle with Miguel as Tim frowned at her.

"It was the best word to describe it," he retorted.

Kate shook her head, "I'm betting there's better."

Miguel grinned, "Well personally I believe it was the trapped spirits."

"You believe in ghosts?" Kate asked stunned.

"There is more out there than we can possibly imagine," Miguel told her, "Some of the stories my grandmother used to tell me…" he trailed off shaking his head, "Freaky is a good word for them. Don't you believe in ghosts?"

"I believe in what I can see and touch," Kate told them, "Everything else is just a fantasy and I have never had the time or the strength to believe in fantasies."

They stared at her.

"That's really cynical," Tim said softly as Kate shrugged.

"You should have noticed that by now," she said resigned, "Though I prefer to think of myself as a realist not a cynic."

"That must make life boring," Miguel noted, "Not being able to see the wonder."

Kate shook her head, "I see wonder. I look at the ocean and find it amazing we're living under it. I use the vocoder to talk to Darwin and I find it awe inspiring Lucas managed to create a tool to talk to dolphins. What I don't see is the need to attribute things we haven't managed to scientifically quantify to the supernatural."

They both stared at her for several minutes.

"Yes, I can use big words too," she rolled her eyes, "I spend a lot of time around extremely smart people, remember?"

Miguel turned to Tim, "We should see if Krieg has Ghostbusters in his collection."

"Great idea," Tim nodded, "One and Two."

"You two are nuts," Kate told them as she hobbled out the mess.

The two men shared a chuckle before following her out, catching up with her Tim offered her his arm to help her walk.

"We could watch The Exorcist," Miguel suggested as they walked through the corridors.

"Or one of the Amityville movies," Tim added before they both looked at her with a grin.

"Fine, I'll watch Ghostbusters," she conceded.


	11. Bad Water

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Nathan," Kate called, jogging over as he stopped to let her catch up with him, "I want to go with them."

He stared at her a little bemused.

"I want to go with Kristin and Lucas to help find the sub," she explained at the look of confusion she was being given.

"Really?"

Kate grimaced at him, "Is that so surprising these days, that I want to help?"

"Of course not," Nathan assured her, "It just didn't occur to me you'd want to go on the launch."

"Well, Tim has taught me a few phrases to use," Kate told him, "And I know enough first aid to help Kristin if we find the kids." Kate waited for Nathan to talk again before sighing after a minute, "Well?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Can I go with them?"

"Of course," Nathan nodded, "Kate," he stopped her as she started away, "I'm proud of you."

She gave him a bright smile before heading down to the launch bay.

x

Kate felt Kristin squeeze her arm as they held on hoping they made it to the surface, she was trying to stay calm but it was hard going - the last time she'd been in this type of situation she'd been practically delirious from pain. Thankfully Ford was as cool and in control as he always was, keeping her calm, until they managed to get into the lifeboat.

"Is everyone else alright?" Kristin asked as she checked the cut on Krieg's forehead.

"We're fine," Ford assured her, "Lucas, can you get the Seaquest?"

"Sure, Commander," the teens voice shook slightly.

Ford rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "You're doing fine."

Lucas calmed slightly trying to contact the Seaquest.

"Are you alright, Kate?" Ford asked her, obviously worried as he knew about the last time she'd been in a life-raft.

"Holding on," she replied.

Lucas suddenly spoke up, "I have them, Commander."

"Captain," Ford called over the radio.

"Are you all okay, Jonathan?" worry filled Nathan's voice.

"We're fine," Ford reported, "The survival pod was destroyed when we hit a freshwater sinkhole. The seas are calm at the moment and we have a few minor injuries."

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Nathan asked.

Ford shrugged slightly, "The surface," he winced trying to find something to say, "Sun directly overhead…" he trailed off as he realised they'd lost radio contact.

"Let me try something," Lucas said, he made a few adjustments to the radio as they waited.

"MR-7 calling Seaquest, come in Seaquest," Ford called several times.

"MR-7, good to hear your voice," Nathan's voice made them all sigh in relief, "Do you have flares?"

"Affirmative," Ford assured him, "We have the auxiliary raft."

"Here's the plan, Commander," Nathan told him, "The Coast Guard search planes will find you. We have to concentrate on the downed French submarine."

Ford glanced at the others before saying, "Understood, we're on our own."

"Radio check will be every fifteen minutes," Nathan ordered.

"Fifteen minute check in, affirmative," Ford replied.

"Hang on up there," Nathan told them, "Seaquest out."

x

Kate sat in the life raft barely listening to what was going on around her; she was trying hard not to let the memories, or her fear, overwhelm her. This had seemed like such a good idea at the time, one of those moments of good karma to help negate some of the things she'd done in her previous identity.

"We're not that far from the coast," Krieg's voice brought her back to the raft, "You think they would have found us by now."

Kristin was rubbing her ears frowning thoughtfully, "Is anyone else having trouble with their ears?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered as the other three nodded.

"The barometric pressure's falling," Kristin told them, frowning as she continued, "A storm's building."

"Our last position had us near a nasty tropical depression," Ford told them.

Krieg grimaced, "How nasty?"

Ford looked at them all for a moment before admitting, "Probably a hurricane by now."

"This day just keep getting better doesn't it," Kate shook her head.

Lucas looked around the, "Guys, I don't see it."

Ford sighed again, "That's because we're probably in its eye."

* * *

Nathan paced the bridge waiting for something, anything. This was not the way this rescue was supposed to go. They were supposed to find the sub quickly and not have five missing crew members floating about somewhere on the surface in a hurricane. He shouldn't have let Kate go and he sure as hell should never have agreed to let Lucas go. Lucas was just a kid and Kate, he was meant to be protecting her.

"It's got a name now, Captain," Hitchcock spoke up bringing his attention to her, "Hurricane Sheila. Coast Guard's flying the eye, but it's huge. Once she starts heading westward, all bets are off."

"WSKRS tethered and redeployed, sir," Ortiz spoke up, "Sniffing for fresh water and our downed WSKR, all clear on heading two seven eight degrees for six hundred meters."

Nathan nodded, "We can take that heading."

"Heading two seven eight degrees," Crocker stated as Nathan headed over to communications.

He listened as O'Neill called to the sub in their native language, trying hard not to laugh when the younger man noticed him but didn't switch languages when he began his report.

"Excuse me, sir," O'Neill suddenly realised his mistake and switched back to English. "It's been almost two hours since I've had any contact with the French sub. I don't know if they're still," he hesitated before continuing, "With us."

Nathan clapped his shoulder comfortingly, "Well, don't jump to any conclusion, their radio may be dead."

"What about Commander Ford's party?" O'Neill asked, worry in his voice.

"Our obligation is to those kids down there with no hope of rescue," Nathan reminded him, "Someone else will find the Commander's party."

"Captain," O'Neill sighed, "I persuaded Kate to go on the rescue mission."

"Lt, when has Kate done anything she didn't want to?" Nathan asked with a smile making the other man nod, "For the record, I'm just as concerned as you are. Now, about the Commander…"

O'Neill checked his console, "They're due to check in any moment."

x

Tim felt like he was talking to nothing as he continually tried to get a signal to the downed sub. Half his mind kept being drawn to the five people on the raft and his guilt at giving Kate the push to ask to go with the rescue team.

He stared in amazement as the electricity crackled around the bridge before yelping in surprise as his console exploded and he dived out of his chair slamming onto the ground.

Stunned he only began to move as Bridger came over to him, "You alright?"

"Fine, sir," he replied, pulling himself off the floor, "Thank you."

He stared at his darkened console. This was a nightmare. They had lost the chance to save the kids and possibly the others on the surface.

"Communications?" Bridger's question pulled him back to the bridge.

Tim sighed, "Communications buoy completely destroyed. We're dark."

He listened as they discussed the possibilities for their next move, he frowned a little confused as Bridger ordered them to bring the WSKR inside.

As Hitchcock and Miguel started work a depressed silence fell over the bridge. Suddenly Crocker's voice cut through the silence as he started to sing.

With a small smile Tim joined in, they needed to keep their hopes up.

* * *

The raft was filling with water and they were doing their best to bail it out.

"You okay?"

She looked up surprised to see Ford looking at her worriedly, "I'm holding on."

"Kate," he started.

"Commander," she cut him off, "I'm fine."

"I saw you walk up to a guy twice your size and make a deal without flinching," he reminded her softly so the others didn't hear, "From that as a basis, you're not fine."

"Are you?" she challenged.

Ford shook his head, "I guess not."

Kate wiped the water from her face, "Tim would tell me I need to keep faith."

"And what do you have faith in?" Ford asked; he caught her as the raft bucked to one side.

"I have faith in Nathan and Tim," she replied, before looking up at him intently, "And in us to survive."

Ford nodded, "I can see why Bridger likes you."

"He didn't always," Kate chuckled, "You should have heard what he used to say when I appeared in his life."

x

Seeing the huge wave about to sweep over and engulf them Kate opened her life jacket, she heard Ford call out to Lucas just before the water covered her.

"You alright?" Krieg called, the moment he was able to.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Kate?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Krieg looked around, "Where's Ford?"

"Oh my God!" Kristin cried as they realised they were one man down.

Krieg grabbed the rope that was leading out to the ocean relieved Kristin had suggested tying themselves to the boat, "Hang on to me," he called as he began to pull the rope. Kate caught Ford's sleeve as he reached them and helped pull him back into the boat.

As he lay back gasping for breath he looked at Kristin and holding up the rope, "Nice idea."

They all let out a sigh of relief before the need to bail out the raft reminded them that they weren't out of the woods.

x

The weather had settled very slightly, they no longer needed to constantly bail out water. Krieg had managed to close his eyes and was taking some rest, Ford felt they all needed to try and get some kind of break over the next few hours. Kate wasn't sure she'd manage, she could power nap in almost anywhere and had but wasn't sure she'd manage it here.

"That's it," Ford sighed, bringing the camera they were using to try and signal the Seaquest back out of the water, "Batteries are dead."

They all stared at the camera in dismay.

Kristin frowned, "I can hear something."

Lucas nodded, "I can hear it too."

"Ben," Kristin shook him, "Wake up."

"What is it?" Kate asked worriedly looking around and seeing nothing.

Lucas leaned over the side of the raft and began to laugh, "Seaquest," he cried in relief, "It's the Seaquest!"

Relief swept through the group and Kate laughed as Lucas hugged her. They were saved.

* * *

Nathan stood waiting for the hatch to open, O'Neill standing close by as they waited for their lost sheep. He'd brought the Lt with him as he knew how guilty the young man was feeling for talking Kate into going with the rescue party.

He let out a sigh of relief as the hatch opened and Lucas appeared first, soaked to the skin but seemed otherwise unharmed. Catching the boy in a hug, he assured himself the teenager was safe and whole back in the security of the boat. Letting Lucas go he smiled as Kate appeared. She moved to him allowing a brief hug, giving him a quick smile before she moved to O'Neill.

"Ow," O'Neill cried as she punched his arm, "What was that for?"

"You and your bright ideas," Kate shook her head before she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested against him tiredly.

Nathan watched with a slight smile that the former thief was handing her trust to someone new, he wondered if she even realised.

"Well, Captain," Kristin said as she arrived next, "If anyone ever suggests sitting in the eye of a hurricane to collect data remind me to punch them."

"I promise," he replied, hugging her tightly, "Are you okay?"

Kristin nodded against his shoulder, "I am. And both your kids did very well out there. You should be proud of them."

"I am," he nodded to where Kate was still holding onto O'Neill and Lucas was leaning against the wall.

x

Tim gently rubbed Kate's back, comforting both of them that she was back safely. He was surprised how much he'd come to care for her over the past few months. He'd worked out that she didn't trust people easily, from things she said and the way she acted around people she wasn't acquainted with so felt honoured that she let him see her this vulnerable.

"Hey," he breathed after a few minutes, "The doctors want to make sure you're okay."

Kate looked up at him, exhaustion in her brown eyes, "Sure."

She kept her arm around his waist letting him guide her to the infirmary. He smiled slightly amused at how silent she was as she practically sleepwalked through the corridors.

"Miss Foster," Dr Levin greeted her, "Take a bed and one of us will be with you shortly."

Once Kate was sitting on the bed Tim was about to leave, shocked as she grabbed his hand.

"Stay?" she asked softly.

Tim nodded and took a seat on the bed beside her, as she leaned against him Tim rested his arm around her shoulders. When the Captain walked in with Dr Westphalen, Ford and Krieg he swallowed. Tim knew how protective the Captain was of Kate but when Bridger nodded Tim relaxed and focussed on keeping his friend company.


	12. Interlude 3

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Bill," Kate walked quickly away from Nathan towards the man standing waiting for them on the dock, hugging him the moment she reached him.

Noyce smiled as he embraced the young woman, "Kate, it's good to see you."

"You too," she beamed.

Noyce kept his arm around her shoulders as Nathan joined them.

"What did you do to my boat?" Noyce demanded.

Nathan chuckled, "Your boat?"

"Boys," Kate chuckled, "Play nice. I don't want to have to separate you."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her, "Hitchcock believes it should only be two days before we're operational again. So, we'll be in dock for four days and allow some shore leave around the repairs."

"Then I'm assuming you're both free for dinner," Noyce said with a smile.

"Are we?" Kate asked Nathan.

Nathan frowned, "That depends. Eating in or eating out?"

"Janet is cooking," Noyce told him with a smirk.

"Your wife?" Kate asked nervously.

Noyce nodded, "And she knows all about you."

Kate stared at him confused.

"Carol knew about you too," Nathan told her, "You have nothing to fear. Besides you've never lived until you've tasted Janet's cooking."

x

Kate had known both Nathan and Bill were married but she hadn't ever really thought much about their wives. Nathan's wife was a device used in the background cover story they were using but they didn't talk about her in any other way. Meeting Janet Noyce was an experience she was not expecting.

"Nathan," Janet greeted him with a fond smile, hugging him tightly, "You're looking well."

"And you're as lovely as always," Nathan replied, kissing her cheek.

Janet shook her head at him before she turned, "And you must be Kate. I've heard a lot about you."

"Dare I ask?" Kate glanced at Noyce.

Janet smiled, "I'm aware of how they met you and what you used to do." Kate winced making the other woman chuckle, "It's alright dear. I'm not judging you but I would like to get to know you a bit better."

Kate nodded, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

x

While Janet pulled Kate towards the lounge Nathan followed his friend into his office.

"So," Bill asked as he sat down, "How is our girl doing really?"

Nathan smiled proudly wandering around the room, "She's doing well. She's working with Hitchcock and studying hard."

"Should I be worried about your crew?"

"Ford knows now," Nathan told him.

Noyce frowned, "Should we be concerned?"

Nathan shook his head, "Jonathan understands why I'm protecting her. He has agreed to keep our secret but he's a little wary of her past."

"I'll have a talk with him," Noyce said, "Has she managed to socialise yet? You were anxious about that."

Nathan smiled slightly, "She's actually become good friends with O'Neill and to a lesser degree Ortiz."

"O'Neill?" Noyce asked bemused.

Nathan nodded with an amused smile.

"Should I be polishing up my 'what are your intentions' speech?" Noyce asked with a grin.

Nathan laughed.

"Come on," Noyce told him, "We both had boys. I never got the chance to do one."

"They are just friends," Nathan assured him, "Besides even if he did feel more I think he'd be too scared to make a move without you even opening your mouth."

"Too scared of what?" Noyce asked with a smirk, "You, or Kate?"

"Definitely Kate."

* * *

Kate sat on the balcony of the apartment; Nathan, Bill and Janet were in the lounge talking. She could see the Seaquest from here and watched the people milling around. The crew as well as the public who wanted to get a look at it.

"Hey," Noyce said as he joined her, "Are we boring you?"

Kate smiled at him, "I'm just enjoying the view you have here. It's nice to see the sky for a change."

"Nathan is really proud of how well you've adapted to being on Seaquest," he broached.

Kate shrugged, "Adapting is one of the things I do."

"Take the praise," Noyce told her.

She gave a shy smile, "I like being on the Seaquest. I don't have to constantly look over my shoulder."

"And what about friends?"

Kate chuckled, "Nathan told you Tim befriended me. Leave him alone, I can terrify him enough without your help."

Noyce grinned before asking, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she smiled, "I don't know. He's not someone I would ever have imagined becoming friends with unless I wanted something from him. But we have a similar sense of humour; I enjoy teasing and arguing with him. Through him I've become friends with Miguel."

Wrapping his arm around her he gave her an exaggerated stern look, "Well when there is a boy you like, remember I have my speech all prepared."

Kate let out a snort of laughter unable to stop especially when he laughed along with her.

x

"Thank you for dinner," Kate said as she embraced Janet, "And for the chat."

The other woman chuckled, "It was wonderful to finally meet you."

As Janet moved to Nathan Kate touched Noyce's arm moving him to one side.

"Can I ask you to keep something for me?" she said.

"Is it illegal?"

At his question she winced slightly guiltily before hurriedly assuring, "Not completely. It's something Harkens left me and I don't want to leave it on the boat. It's mostly money and a few other little things that I may need some day. The chest is locked and booby trapped so only I can access it. Will you keep it safe for me?"

He nodded, "Of course I will."

Kate sighed in relief handing him the bag carrying the chest she'd retrieved from Culver. She waited for Nathan to finish his goodbyes before joining him to walk back to Seaquest.

"What?" Nathan asked at her amused smile.

Kate turned to him chuckling slightly, "How did I end up with you two playing 'Dad'?"

Wrapping his arm around her Nathan squeezed, "Just lucky."


	13. The Regulator

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Kristin, until we can get the heating fixed," Nathan said as they walked towards her lab, "I'd like Kate to stay with you."

"If you want," Kristin shrugged, "We get along quite well these days."

Nathan nodded in relief, "Just to warn you, she does on occasion have nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Kristin asked.

Nathan frowned, "They're about the accident she was in. It's why I'd prefer she stay with you and not anyone who doesn't actually know her."

Kristin smiled at him, "Nathan," she assured patting his arm, "Stop fussing. I'll look after her."

As she walked away from him he grimaced hoping Kate's nightmares didn't surface until they'd fixed the heating.

x

"Nathan," Kate winced when he told her she was to bunk with Kristin, "I can find somewhere else to sleep for a few nights."

Nathan frowned at her, "For the three weeks it'll take for us to get the part to fix it?"

Kate sighed, "Fine. I'll just sleep around her schedule."

He shook his head but didn't say another word.

"I have to get back to work before Hitchcock starts looking for me," Kate told him.

As she disappeared Nathan frowned but he had more to worry about at the moment than Kate's bad dreams.

One of those was the fact he had to share with Lucas.

* * *

Kristin sighed as she entered her quarters; she'd spent a good part of the night sitting watching an experiment and was just looking forward to sleeping. She frowned as she remembered she was sharing with Kate relieved as the young woman was fast asleep in the cot set up in the corner.

Before she could get settled a murmur came from Kate.

"No," Kate began to toss, "Please…stop…no…"

Kristin moved to her, "Kate?"

"Don't…" Kate whimpered trying to push someone away, "Stop…"

"Kate," she gently touched the younger woman's shoulder, crying out in shock as Kate lurched up suddenly her fist connecting with Kristin's jaw while her other hand gripped a pen like a weapon.

Gasping for breath Kate looked around bemused for a moment before she saw Kristin on the floor.

"Oh God," Kate gasped falling off the cot to help, "I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Kristin gripped her jaw gently patting the younger woman's arm as she sat beside her practically hyperventilating while continuing to apologise.

"Kate," Kristin finally managed to get her to stop, "It's alright."

"I should go," Kate scrambled up, "I should go."

Kristin sighed as she didn't even get a chance to call her back before Kate had fled the room.

x

"Are you alright?" Nathan hovered beside the bed in the infirmary, Lucas just behind him looking half asleep.

Kristin smiled at him, "I'm fine. I'll have a cracker of a bruise but other than that…I'm more worried about Kate."

Nathan turned to the teenager who was watching her worried but not sure what to do or say, "Lucas, speak with O'Neill see if you two and Ortiz can locate Kate. When you do let me know."

"Captain?"

"Just," he hesitated, "Just do it."

He waited until Lucas had left the room leaving him alone with Kristin before he turned back to her.

"What happened?" Kristin demanded sharply, "Because that was not a nightmare about a car crash. She was being attacked."

Nathan sighed before nodding.

Kristin stared at him in horror, "What happened to her? Nathan, she was absolutely terrified."

"I can't tell you," he held up his hand to stop her arguing, "It's Kate's choice whether or not I share the full details with you. All I can tell you is that she managed to get to me and I took her in so she could heal. It's why I brought her here so she would never end up like that again."

x

Lucas started on the lower decks while Miguel took upper decks and Tim checked possible hiding places. Tim found her about an hour into searching curled in a corner on Sea deck.

"Captain," he activated his PAL, "I found her. She's on Sea deck next to the moon pool."

"I'll be right down," Bridger replied.

Tim stepped forward, worried by how blank Kate's face was as she stared at the dolphin swimming away.

"Kate?" he asked softly.

"Go away, Tim," she snapped.

Tim licked his lips and stepped forward a little, "The Captain's worried about you."

"I said," Kate ground out, "Go away!"

"No."

Kate glared at him, her eyes darker than he'd ever seen and he swallowed but held his ground.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Tim told her, "Not when you obviously shouldn't be."

He jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder turning to find Bridger motioning him to leave.

"Sir…"

"Go," Bridger told him, "I've got her."

With one last look at Kate he followed the order and left them alone.

x

Nathan walked over to where Kate was sitting and sat at her side stretching his legs out in front of him. He knew pushing her to talk right now would be counter-productive so instead laced his fingers together and leaned back.

"You don't need to watch over me," Kate finally said, "I'm fine. I just thought Kristin would like her room to herself." She paused before looking at him worriedly, "Is she okay?"

Nathan nodded, "She's going to have a bruise for a few days. I'm just relieved you didn't have the knife under your pillow this time."

Kate shrugged, "I left it in my room. I used a pen as a substitute just in case."

"I didn't think the nightmares were still as bad," he broached, grimacing at her admission.

"They're not always," she admitted, "But I think because I wasn't in my own quarters I didn't feel as safe."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come here."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Kate leaned against him, "I guess I'm still a basket-case."

"You're getting there," he chuckled, "You know O'Neill would have stayed to help if we'd let him."

"I guess."

"He cares about you," Nathan reminded her, "You have actually made a friend, Kate. That's amazing progress considering…well you."

"So, now I'm slightly less of a basket-case," she rolled her eyes at him, "Or I'm turning him into one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Nathan spoke again, "Kristin is asking questions about your nightmares."

Kate winced, "What did you tell her?"

"That the car accident was a lie but nothing else," he assured.

Kate chewed her lip for the moment, "Then I'll have to think of something to tell her. I'm sure that will be a fun conversation."

* * *

Kate sat silently as Nathan argued with the guy in supplies trying to get something to fix the heating. After sitting on the floor next to the moon pool for a while he'd persuaded her to move and they had silently agreed that she would stick by his side for the day.

"I can't believe Krieg suggested we ask a thief for help," Nathan said as they headed up to the bridge after the excruciating meeting with acquisitions.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I resent that."

"I wouldn't have asked you either," he retorted, "Besides I thought we agreed you weren't one anymore."

"Call it professional pride," Kate smiled slightly.

Nathan chuckled, "Really?"

"Do you ever doubt me?" she asked suddenly.

"Kate…"

"I'm just wondering," she cut him off, "Considering my past and that I just almost knocked Westphalen into next week. Plus the fact I still sleep with a knife under my pillow. I just want to know if you ever doubt me."

Nathan shook his head, "Do you remember the conversation we had about three hours ago that you were…"

"A basket-case?" she finished with a small chuckle.

He tapped his finger on her forehead, "Basket-case but I trust you."

x

Later that day Kate stared as what appeared to be monkey passed them as they exited the Maglev shuttle on their way to the bridge, she turned to Nathan as it entered the shuttle and the doors closed.

"Did you see that?" she asked bemused.

Nathan sighed and pushed the comm. button on the panel beside him, "Crocker, there's a monkey in the Maglev."

"Port or Starboard, sir?" Crocker asked as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kate frowned completely perplexed as Nathan replied, "Starboard."

"We're on our way," Crocker assured before cutting communication

"There's a monkey on the boat," Kate noted, "I swear I never thought I'd say those words."

Nathan chuckled, resting his hand on her shoulder, "Let's go greet our guest. You better put a hat on, just in case he knows who you are."

"I'm pretty sure I've never met 'The Regulator'," Kate told him, "And can I point out how pretentious calling yourself that is?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her, "And 'Kitten' was what?"

"Not my choice." Kate reminded him as she snagged a Seaquest cap from one of the stores when they passed it.

"Should I ask what you would have chosen?"

"Something a lot less fluffy," she smiled as Nathan tugged the cap down so it covered her face.

x

"Hello, Bridger."

Nathan kept a straight face watching Kate slide across the room to stand just behind the pool where she could watch but not be seen, "Hello, Leslie. What are you doing on my boat?"

"Air conditioning repair," the other man replied, "I've…ah…I've come to hard times, nobody wants second hand anymore."

Nathan turned to the security team, "You can go back to work," before looking at Leslie, "Thermal chip," when it was handed over he passed to Krieg, smiling at the primate Leslie was holding, "I thought that was you, Verne. You know, continued association with this character is a bad reflection on you," he glanced at the other man once more, "What else have you got?"

'The Regulator' pulled out a PAL and Nathan saw Hitchcock wince as she realised it belonged to her.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said softly, taking the PAL as he held it out to her.

"Chief," Nathan turned to Crocker, "If we've settled up with Mr Ferina, please escort him to his vessel. And make sure that he leaves," he waved to the primate, "So long, Verne."

As he started out Kate rejoined him, "Well?"

"Ten to one he manages to steal something before he leaves," Kate told him with a chuckle.

* * *

Kate sat by the moon pool playing with Darwin after his 'kidnapping'.

"Tim, play?" the dolphin asked suddenly making her wince.

"Not just now," Tim said with a smile gently stroking the dolphin before glancing at Kate, "Maybe later."

Darwin flicked his tail, splashing them both before swimming away.

"Hi," Kate said as he sat down.

He looked at her, "Am I allowed to talk to you now?"

"I'm sorry about that," Kate told him sincerely.

Tim shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and help."

"I know," she smiled slightly at him, "But in all honesty you couldn't have helped." Before he could say anything else Kate continued, "There are things in my past, things that I don't like to talk about that on occasion haunt me. You can't help because you don't know but Nathan does."

"I'm here if you do need to talk," Tim reminded her.

"Thank you," Kate squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek before she slipped away.

x

Kate took a deep breath as she stood just outside Kristin's lab wincing as she could see the bruise she'd given the other woman.

"I know you're there," Kristin said without looking up from whatever she was studying, "Come in or go away just stop hovering."

Sliding in Kate pulled over a stool and sat waiting until Kristin finished what she was doing.

"What can I do for you?" Kristin asked looking up after a minute.

Kate sighed, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry again."

"I'm fine," Kristin told her, "I'm more worried about you."

Kate shrugged, "I'll be back in my own room tonight. I sleep better there."

The doctor grimaced, "Kate, if you need to talk…"

"Thank you but I don't talk about it," Kate said with finality, "I just wanted to apologise."

Before Kate could escape Kristin called her back, "Nightmares like the ones you have are not something you can ignore."

Kate snorted as she walked away, "I've done it for years."


	14. Seawest

Author's Note – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Kate waited until everyone had filed out of the room before closing the door.

"Do you have something to add?" Nathan asked her.

"I have an idea," Kate stated coolly, "But I have a feeling you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Nathan demanded.

"That you send me in," she told them smiling slightly as Nathan frowned, "I told you that you wouldn't like it."

Ford bit back a smile, "Then why make the suggestion?"

"Because it's better than sending Hitchcock in," Kate replied in a matter of fact tone, "I'm able to blend a little better in these types of places."

Nathan frowned, "Broken Ridge is not safe."

Kate let out a harsh chuckle, "Then it's no different from where I lived up until two years ago."

"We can't ask you to put yourself in danger," Ford stated.

Kate shrugged.

"Stop," Nathan said before the conversation went any further, "You actually want me to send you in?"

Kate smiled, "I actually want you send in 'Kitten'."

"No."

"Nathan," Kate folded her arms, "It's the best idea you have."

He frowned at her, "Actually we have a plan using a trained UEO officer."

"I am trained," Kate reminded him amused, "Better than she is for this."

"Kate…"

"Cobb owes me a favour," Kate cut him off, "So I have a way in."

Nathan and Ford shared a worried look, Kate waited as Nathan began to pace worry covering his face before he asked, "What kind of favour?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I helped him evade arrest once. It was only to make sure I wasn't arrested but it still means he owes me."

Ford frowned, "Explain to me how it would help us having you there?"

"Commander, you saw what I did back on Culver," Kate reminded him.

"You started a bar fight," he retorted.

Kate chuckled, "You're focussing on what happened later. Mash owed me a favour and you saw him."

Ford nodded amused, "She's got a point."

"Jonathan?" Nathan asked.

Ford leaned back and stared at Kate for a moment, "Can you do this?"

"I was the best," she replied without a trace of arrogance, "I have a reputation, he won't think it's unusual if I need a place to lie low for a while."

The two men frowned before Jonathan shrugged, "It's your call, Captain. But based on what I saw her do on Culver, I have a feeling she can pull it off."

"What would your cover be?" Nathan asked.

"I don't need to have one," she reminded him, "But if I need papers put waitress or bar staff."

"Can you do either of them?" Ford questioned.

"Did both when we lived in Darrow," she shrugged.

Nathan shook his head in bemusement, "How old were you then?"

"Thirteen," she replied with a smile.

Nathan looked at Jonathan again who shrugged before sighing, "Fine, you can go just be careful."

"I'll be better," Kate tossed her hair, "I'll be Kitten."

x

Kate sat at the back of the transport making sure Hitchcock couldn't see her. Nathan didn't have any way to explain the change in plan so they decided to use both. As far as the crew were aware Kate was at a course for the next week which meant she just had to make sure Hitchcock did not know she was there.

She watched, smiling slightly as Hitchcock made contact with Cobb. He was as lecherous as Kate remembered him.

Carefully she followed them through the corridors of the colony towards the bar. It felt odd being back as Kitten; she slid inside the bar making sure neither Hitchcock nor Cobb saw her and she chuckled as the other woman completely cut Cobb down.

"That obviously went well for you," Kate said as she walked over to him once Hitchcock was gone.

Cobb stared at her, "Kitten?"

"Hello, Cobb," she smiled down at him smugly before she took the seat across from him.

"I heard you were dead," he said studying her.

Kate smirked, "A rumour I actively encourage."

"What do you want?" he demanded annoyed.

Kate smiled again, the same smug irritating smile that would drive Nathan crazy whenever she used to pop up in his life before she'd ended up on the island that day.

"I just need to spend a little time," she shrugged slightly dramatically, "In a small community."

"No…"

"You owe me," she cut him off.

Cobb grimaced, "Kitten…"

"I," Kate cut him off again, "Can make your life very, very difficult in certain circles. Which I'm sure you know. And considering what seems to be going on here I'm sure you don't want that."

He glared at her but stayed silent.

"I just have to lie low for about a week," Kate told him, "And then I'm gone along with the favour you once owed me."

He glowered at her for several minutes, "Fine," Cobb glared at her, "One week and I want no trouble."

"I'll live up to my name and curl in a corner," Kate patted his cheek, "Like a kitten."

* * *

Kate slid through the ventilation shafts towards Cobb's office while he was in the bar sleazing over one of the waitresses. Hitchcock was supposedly settling in but Kate had spotted her with the Sutter family. It had been a long time since she'd had to move around places like this, it was strange how comfortable she felt being in here.

"Don't mention that to Nathan," she murmured as she crawled, "That would lead to a lecture."

Kate smiled in thought, wondering if the system on Seaquest would be as easy to get through. Reaching the office Kate dropped down and pulled out her kit. She rolled her eyes in annoyance that Cobb's filing cabinet wasn't even locked.

"Oh you idiot," she grimaced; she still had her professional pride even if she wasn't really that person any more.

Opening the file she started flipping through the files to see what was going on in this place. Finding the deeds to Broken Ridge Kate shook her head as she read through the information.

"Cobb, you slime," Kate quickly took a picture of the deed before pulling herself back into the ventilation system.

x

"Nathan, Cobb is not going to give up this place easily," Kate reported, "You're going to have to find a way to force him out."

"Force him?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Cobb is good at talking people into things. It's his gift. You have to make sure he has no choice but to leave."

"So turn the rest of the people in Broken Ridge against him?" Nathan asked.

"Precisely."

"Any idea how?" she could see Nathan rolling his eyes.

Kate chewed her lip, "The Sutters own this place and they're the only ones who can sell the gold. I'm guessing he persuaded everyone that he'd give them a better cut, which trust me is a huge lie."

"Good," Nathan told her, "We're going to get them out in a few hours. Stay safe."

"Don't worry," Kate assured him, "I'll be in shafts watching making sure everything goes according to plan. Even if I'm sure my plan would have been better."

"Stay safe," he ordered again before cutting communication.

x

Kate listened to Hitchcock sing, quite impressed especially as she had Cobb's full attention. She caught Krieg's entry and moved back slightly into the crowd so that he didn't see her.

Being seen here was not a good idea.

She chuckled as Hitchcock left with Krieg while Cobb stared after her stunned for several minutes before he realised.

"Duke," he yelled, "They're getting away."

Kate quickly left the canteen and climbed back up into the ventilation shafts. She followed it as far as she could; all she could do was watch as they grabbed Ford. Kate turned away as the guy Cobb called Duke kicked the Commander.

"They should have let me do this," she sighed to herself before crawling back through the shafts.

x

Jonathan grunted as he was thrown into a chair.

"You know I came here for a peaceful relaxing getaway," Kate strolled across the floor to him, "Should I be worried?"

"No," Cobb snapped at her.

She let out a quick chuckle as she walked around the chair pretending to study him.

"Kitten," Cobb snarled, "Go away."

Jonathan snorted giving her the opening she needed, "Kitten?"

"You know my name," she said softly, "What's yours?"

"Commander Jonathan Ford," he spat out, "UEO Seaquest."

Kate spun to Cobb, "UEO? You brought the UEO here? Cobb, you are an idiot."

"Shut up," he snarled.

Kate rolled her eyes, "When has that ever happened?"

Cobb grabbed her shoulder, "Get lost. I have this under control."

"I see that," grabbing his hand Kate twisted it pulling his arm up his back, "And if you ever touch me again," she pulled the knife out she had hidden on her and pressed it to his neck, "I'll bring out my claws."

Letting him go she sheathed the knife again. Turning to Jonathan she saw the surprise in his eyes at how ruthless she'd appeared.

"Nice to meet you, Commander" Kate gave him a sweet smile before she left.

x

"Is Ford okay?" Nathan asked the moment Kate contacted him.

"For the moment," Kate assured him.

He paused, "We're coming for him. You should come back with us."

"Nathan," she grimaced, "That's a very bad idea. I can make it out of here by myself."

"Are you sure?"

Kate smiled to herself, "Nathan, I have a reputation that I would really like to maintain."

"I thought you'd put that behind you?" he accused.

"And I have," she assured him, "But it will be useful if I can keep Kitten out there. Just in case."

She heard him sigh knowing that he was thinking it over.

"Fine," he sighed annoyance filling his voice, "Be careful."

"You too," Kate replied, "Ford may not be in good shape when you get him back. I had no way to stop it."

"Alright, Kate," Nathan told her, "We'll catch up with you in a few days."

* * *

"Welcome back," Crocker greeted as Kate entered the launch bay.

"Thanks, Chief," she grinned at him.

"Captain asked to see you the moment you'd drop your bag off," Crocker told her, "He's in the conference room."

Kate nodded, "No problem. Tell him I'll be there in about ten minutes."

He smiled at her as she headed out. Walking through the corridors people greeted her and to her surprise Kate suddenly realised how much she'd missed being here.

Dropping her bag off, she headed up to the conference room. Knocking she smiled hello finding Nathan and Ford sitting there.

"Oh," she winced seeing the fading bruises on Ford's face, "That has to hurt."

"It does," Ford replied with a slight half-grimace, half-smile.

"And how are you?" Nathan asked pointedly.

Kate gave a slight nod smiling, "Happy to be home."

"And Kitten?"

Kate stared at him for a moment, "She's back in her box."

Nathan returned the stare, "For how long?"

"Are you asking me if I'm heading back to my old life?" Kate challenged before shaking her head, "As I said, I'm happy to be home. But if you need her, Kitten can be brought back out again."

Nathan groaned as Kate smiled at him with Ford chuckling quietly to himself.


	15. Photon Bullet

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"I just don't understand what's going on with him," Nathan sighed as he tapped a pen on the table of the conference room.

"He's a kid, Nathan," Kate reminded him, "And he's stuck in a world with adults who basically expect a huge amount from him with little reward."

He stared at her, "Struck a nerve have we?"

"I can understand how he feels," Kate shrugged leaning back in her chair, "But this isn't about me. Look, think about this from his point of view."

"I am."

"No, you're not," she argued, "I was on the bridge. He was trying to do what you asked but he was kind of in everyone's way without meaning to be. Lucas is brilliant but I'm pretty sure every so often he feels like he's just a burden."

"Kate, you know how…"

"I know," she cut him off, "But he doesn't. Half the time you treat him like he is a teenager, the other half like he's one of the military drones."

"Military drones?"

Kate shrugged, "Maybe not the best choice of words but it's what you're doing."

"So you think I should happily leave him on Node Three?" Nathan grimaced at the thought.

Kate chewed her lip for a moment, "I think you should let him make his own decisions for a while."

"He's just a kid," Nathan reminded her.

"Do you remember what I was doing when I was about his age?"

He winced as he remembered the first time he'd found her beaten and bloody, "Is that supposed to encourage me to let him loose?"

"It's supposed to encourage you to be thankful he's a smart kid," Kate told him.

Nathan stared at her disapprovingly, "You were a smart kid."

Kate chuckled, "Nathan, trust him. And try to get him paid."

x

"Miss Foster?" Ford called her as she left the conference room.

"Commander, we've been on this boat together for months," Kate told him with a chuckle, "You can use my name."

"Not for this conversation," Ford told her.

Kate grimaced, "That sounds ominous."

She followed him to the small room off the gym the security teams used for training sessions.

"What can I do for you?" she asked worriedly.

Ford smiled slightly, "Broken Ridge, Cobb was at least a foot taller with a couple of stone on you."

"And?"

"When you slid out his grip and twisted his arm, he was actually afraid of you. Especially when you pulled the knife."

Kate smirked slightly, "Of course he was."

Ford frowned at her glib reply, "Do you want to share why?"

"One," she held up her finger, "I have a very interesting reputation. Two, its well deserved."

"You would have stabbed him?"

Kate wavered slightly her head tilting in indecision, "Not stabbed, sliced maybe. I'm not a killer, Commander but I will protect myself."

"You said you were trained…"

"By Mac," Kate nodded, "I don't think it was any one specific discipline but it served me well."

Ford raised an eyebrow, "I saw the file. Not as well as it should."

Kate's lips firmed in anger but she kept her voice light, "It was seven against one. And I got in some pretty good shots."

"Good," he replied, "Then those skills shouldn't go to waste. You need to start training again."

Kate rolled her eyes, "How? It sort of blows my cover if I can kick your security teams' asses."

Ford chuckled, "Which is why I'm giving you self-defence training."

"Seriously?"

x

A day later Jonathan stood across from the young woman dressed in grey sweats and a white tank top looking sweet and innocent, just like the animal she was known as in certain circles.

"What now?" she asked.

"Come at me," Jonathan ordered.

Kate chuckled, "If you're sure."

He frowned at her and motioned her to begin. Kate spun, her foot catching the back of his leg. Jonathan grunted as he dropped to his knees before slamming into the ground as she kicked his back before he could get his breath.

"You okay?" Kate asked sweetly.

Jonathan nodded as he pulled himself off the ground, "Good."

"Me or you?"

Jonathan chuckled, "You always kick, don't you?"

"So?"

"You might not always have that option," he reminded her.

Kate shrugged, "To be honest my right arm isn't as strong as it used to be after it was broken. I had physiotherapy but I've never really been able to get the power I used to have."

"Then that's the first thing we'll work on," Jonathan told her happy she'd told him, "Let's get started."

* * *

Lucas looked up from the circuit board he was playing with at the knock, "Kate?"

"Can I come in?" she asked with a smile.

Lucas nodded; "Sure," he dropped the board down and waited as she jumped onto the bunk across from him folding her legs beneath her.

"Happy to be back?" Kate asked watching him carefully.

"I am," he replied smiling thoughtfully, "But it was nice to be around people my own age for a while."

"It's understandable," Kate told him, "You're still just a kid."

He opened his mouth to refute.

"You're a teenager," she waved away his protest, "Whatever. My point is when you feel overwhelmed then tell someone. Don't bottle it up because that's when explosions happen. And with you that might not be metaphorical."

Lucas stared at her, "What do you know about it."

"I was sixteen not all that long ago," Kate reminded him.

He rolled his eyes, "Everyone told me that."

Kate took a deep breath before leaning slightly forward, "Lucas, we're both the odd men out in many ways. We should be sticking together."

"Bridger's kids?" Lucas sneered slightly using the moniker that was sometimes used for them.

"Don't knock it," Kate scolded him, "Nathan is your biggest supporter."

Lucas looked at her sceptically before asking, "Your point?" Lucas asked sarcasm filling his voice.

Kate rolled her eyes, "My point is don't be such a smart-ass. And that he isn't going to abandon you, like your parents did."

Lucas dropped his eyes.

Kate patted his arm, "I'll see you later. I have to get to the bridge."

Sliding off the bunk she left him alone to ponder all she'd told him.


	16. Better Than Martians

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Flashback ahoy.

* * *

_Kate hobbled to the door looking out across the sand where Nathan was sitting staring at the sea._

"_Nathan," she called, "It's about to start. Are you coming in or are you going to sit there all day."_

_As silence greeted answered her Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm still not that mobile so don't make me come out there."_

_She smiled slightly as his shoulders dropped before he stood; Kate hobbled back to her seat placing her walking stick to one side as she focussed on the screen._

"_Not a word," Nathan told her as he took the seat beside her._

"_Wouldn't dream of it," Kate replied._

_They sat in silence listening to the commentary, watching the information about the mission and the crew. When the engine ignited Kate reached out and took Nathan's hand as he watched his friend blast off on a mission to Mars._

"_Be careful, my friend," Nathan murmured as Kate squeezed his hand comfortingly._

x

Kate stood beside Tim while every member of the crew watched the report of the Wayfarer returning to Earth. She clearly remembered the day the mission began and thinking at that time she would be long gone from the island when the ship returned. She definitely didn't expect to be here.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Nathan's voice came over the speaker.

"Here, Captain," Tim answered quickly.

"What do you say we listen in on my old friend Scott?"

"Aye, sir," Tim grinned down at Kate before he headed up to his station, "Tapping into secure transmission."

"Roger mission control," Commander Keller's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Beginning de-orbit burn flight routes. Coming back at you one six eight zero four four two nine…"

"Rebank, L one eight three," the voice of NASA control came.

Kate moved up to join Tim as they listened to the conversation between the Wayfarer and NASA. It was nice to listen in to history being made and Kate shared a smile with her friend. Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

"Oh no," Kate whispered at the obvious panic from both Keller and NASA.

"We've lost you on our screens, Wayfarer," the controller at NASA called desperately, "You copy? Come in, Wayfarer, Scott, are you there?"

Silence filled the entire Seaquest as the reporter from the news continued, "…matter of fact, we're told everything is going A-OK."

x

"Are you okay?" Kate asked meeting Nathan when he stepped out of the Maglev for the bridge after his meeting with Noyce.

Nathan shook his head, "Not even slightly. But we've got work to do."

"Whatever you need," she told him seriously.

Nathan rested his hand on her shoulder with a fond smile, "Thanks."

Kate followed him onto the bridge and took her normal perch beside the steps leading up to communications as Nathan stepped into the centre of the room.

"Okay, people," he said, "What do we have?"

Kate listened to the Seaquest bridge crew as they made their reports cleanly and efficiently in a crisis they knew was very personal to their captain. She watched him carefully from her spot, keeping out of the way but being where she was able to be there the moment he needed her.

x

"Captain," Tim's voice cut through the silence of the bridge, "I've got the Wayfarer."

Kate swung round pulling herself off the ground as Nathan jogged over while Tim put it on speaker.

"I know somebody's listening," Keller's voice came over, "Pick up the phone. This is command capsule Wayfarer calling anybody who's out there."

"Wayfarer, we read you," Nathan replied smiling in relief, "Signal sounds like you're under water."

"Well, it's funny you should mention that," Keller answered lightly, "You have a very familiar voice."

Nathan chuckled, relief in his eyes, "It's Nathan Bridger, Scott."

There was a slight pause before a chuckle, "Oh, God, don't tell me we crashed near your island hideaway."

"I'm on the Seaquest now," Nathan replied with a smile, waving Kate away as she smirked at him.

"What happened?" the stunned voice made Nathan smile, "It break down, they have to bring you back to fix it?"

Before Kate could make a comment Nathan answered, "Well, under the circumstances I don't think you have much to crow about."

"What are you talking about?" Keller retorted, "Eighty million miles and this is our first little fender bender. Bet you run into things with that submarine of yours all the time."

Nathan smiled sarcasm filling his voice, "Nice to hear your voice, Scott."

* * *

Sitting in the ward room Nathan mused over the events of the day, how he'd lost two crew members and that his friend was now dead because they'd followed the wrong signal.

"Here."

Nathan looked up as Kate placed a mug on the table in front of him, glancing at the steaming liquid within it he looked up at her suspiciously, "What is it?"

"A drop of blood from each crew member," Kate stated sarcastically, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like coffee," Nathan replied, "But considering your history with that particular beverage I thought I'd check."

"I didn't make it, I just poured it," she rolled her eyes, "Drink your coffee. It's been a long day as it is and the last thing we need is you falling asleep on your feet."

Nathan smiled slightly, "Thanks Kate."

"I know you feel guilty," she sat across from him, "Keller was your friend, while Crocker and Hitchcock are part of your crew. I do understand. These days anyway."

"Scott and I competed about almost everything," Nathan mused, he lifted the mug holding it for a moment before taking a sip, "This isn't bad. You definitely didn't make it."

Kate frowned at him slightly.

He sighed, "At least we found the samples they brought back. I was able to do that for him."

Kate reached out and rested her hand on his arm, "You did everything you could.

"Captain," O'Neill's voice interrupted them, "We're receiving a transmission from the President of Montagnard."

Nathan put the mug down before he fixed his uniform, "Put it through, Mr O'Neill."

"Mr President," Nathan nodded when he appeared on the screen before him, "What can I do for you?"

"Captain Bridger," President Chi greeted him, "I am pleased to inform you that Commander Keller and the crew of the Wayfarer are being cared for by my people."

"They're alive?"

"They're safe, Captain," President Chi told him, "And I owe you an apology."

x

Kate sat on the edge of the moon pool as Nathan wheeled his friend in.

"Scott," Nathan smiled as he stopped the chair, "I want you to meet my niece, Kate."

Kate gave him a nod smiling, "It's nice to meet you finally, Commander Keller. Nathan talked about you a lot."

"Was any of it good?"

Kate hesitated before shrugging, "Every so often, Commander."

"It's Scott," he told her taking her hand, "Kate."

She smiled at him, shaking his hand before turning to pet Darwin when he swam over to her.

"Where did you get a niece from?" Scott asked Nathan a little confused.

Nathan chuckled, "You remember Carol's sister, Marissa? I got Kate from her."

"You make me sound like a disease," Kate told him with a shake of her head.

Darwin splashed her wanting some attention, "Kate, play.

"What?" Scott gasped in astonishment.

Nathan chuckled, "You've been away two years. This is Darwin."

"Hello, Darwin," Scott said stunned.

"Sky man," Darwin said as Kate petted him.

Scott turned to Nathan with a laugh, "This is what you spent all your money on?"

"Dollar for dollar," Nathan told him, "He's better than a Martian."

"Maybe when you're feeling better you can swim with him," Kate suggested, "Darwin likes to make friends."

x

When Scott headed to his press conference Nathan leaned over to pet Darwin.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked softly.

Nathan turned to her and nodded, "You were a great help today."

"It's in my job description, remember?" she shrugged, "Captain's assistant."

Nathan frowned at her, "Take the praise."

"You know," Kate said softly continuing to pet Darwin, "Its days like this I actually feel normal. Which if you think about it is possibly not normal."

Clapping her shoulder Nathan chuckled, "I don't think I want you to be normal."

"Then you won't mind," Kate bit her lip slightly, "If I wander through the ventilation system."

He frowned at her, "Why would you want to?"

"Remember the escape hatch I was talking about?"

"Vividly," he replied.

Kate sighed, "This will make me feel as though I have one. It's one of the other reasons I was called Kitten, because I would crawl into them and hide."

"Will it make you feel safer?" he asked intently.

Kate nodded.

"Just no jumping out on crew members or spying on things you shouldn't," he told her, "Deal?"

Kate smiled in relief, "Deal."


	17. Nothing But The Truth

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

The alarm blared suddenly as Kate neared the launch bay. Hearing the voices she didn't know she started back into one of the labs and, after tossing her bag into a cupboard, pulled herself up into the ventilation shaft above. She'd been relieved when Nathan had agreed to let her wander the ventilation system, in some way it made Seaquest feel even more like her home than it had before.

Crawling through she swore seeing the commandos, annoyed that they were invading her home but it also meant her plan to go see the Cary Grant movie marathon with Tim was now out of the question.

It was what he wanted to do for his birthday and she was the only person who was happy to join him. They were planning on meeting everyone else for dinner afterwards.

She decided to head up to the bridge to see if she could find out what they were doing here because she was not letting these idiots come into her home.

x

"This way," Kate stopped as she heard Ford's voice below her. She grimaced for a moment torn between getting to the bridge and helping Ford. To her annoyance helping Ford won so she slid back to follow him.

"Come out. Hands up, or I shoot," one of the invaders ordered in the room beneath her.

Kate gently moved the grating as Lucas slowly emerged from hiding with his hands in the air. Ford appeared and smacked the man in the back of the head, Kate dropped down as they fought moving Lucas back. When the commando managed to get the best of Ford Kate tapped his shoulder, the other man turned confused and Kate slammed the heel of her hand up before sweeping his legs out from under him. Ford grabbed the gun and nodded at Kate.

"You broke my nose," the man snarled trying to stop the bleeding.

Kate smirked before realisation flooded her that she knew him and anger filled her, "You broke my arm," she snapped back, "How about I make us even?"

As she started towards him Ford pushed her back, "Not now."

Anger simmered in her but she stayed back while they tied him up. As Lucas fixed the tape over the commando's mouth Ford pulled her to one side.

"Are you okay?"

Kate grimaced, "He broke my arm and I'm pretty sure he also cracked a few of my ribs."

"I know you're angry," Ford said, "I know you want to make him pay but we have more pressing issues right now."

Kate glanced over at the squirming man before turning back to Ford, "Okay. I will focus on saving the Seaquest and once we've done that…he's mine."

x

"We've been trying to contact you," Nathan said the moment he appeared on the screen.

"That wasn't a research submersible, sir," Ford reported, "We've been taken over by commandos of some kind."

"What?" Nathan grimaced, "Who are they? What do they want?"

Ford shrugged, "I don't know. Lucas, Kate and I are the only ones free. So far, they control the bridge."

"All right, Commander," Nathan stated, "Basics."

Ford nodded, "Identify the enemy, determine his objectives, counter his plan."

"Good," Nathan nodded, ""Now, I'll have some aerial sub destroyers sent to you as soon as possible, but you realize, if they try to activate any of our long-range weapons…"

"Understood," Ford nodded, "Lucas says I can call you from anywhere on the boat with this. I'll keep you apprised."

"I'll take to the ventilation system," Kate told him, "I can get round most of the boat without a problem."

Nathan hesitated before nodding, "Okay, be careful."

She gave him a quick smirk, "Don't worry."

Nathan grimaced slightly at her before turning his attention to Lucas.

"I'm alright, Captain," the teenager told him.

Nathan frowned, "You stay in your cabin, and lock the hatch."

Ford clapped Lucas on the shoulder before he moved Kate out the door, "If you get a gun can you handle it?"

"I prefer a knife," she replied, "But yeah I can handle it."

Ford clapped shoulder, "Be careful. I'm going to get Krieg and Crocker. Start messing with things so they can't get off the boat with what they've stolen."

"You know usually I'm on the other side of this?" Kate couldn't stop herself saying.

Ford nodded with an amused smirk, "Hopefully that means you can anticipate what they'll do."

Kate chuckled, "Give me a boost."

* * *

Kate dropped down into Nathan's cabin, smiling as Krieg jumped in shock at her sudden appearance.

"Well?" Ford asked her.

Kate nodded, "I took out two of their guys and I've been messing with the systems."

"Good," Ford smiled at her proudly before pushing the button to contact Nathan again, "Captain," he greeted when Nathan appeared on the screen before them, "Lucas left a message for us with Professor Martinson, I thought you should see it with us."

Nathan frowned, "Where is Lucas now?"

"He's on the bridge with Hitchcock," Ford reported.

"Lucas is fine," Kate assured him.

Nathan paused for a beat before nodding, "Proceed."

Ford activated the Professor Martinson hologram, "Before Lucas was interrupted, he was feeding images from the bridge into my video enhancer. I direct you to the other monitor. UEO personnel scan, active search. Colonel Schraeder, recently retired from the UEO's environmental enforcement division."

"All of the security codes that they've stolen are from industrial polluters, grade six and above," Nathan told them.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Blackmail?" Ford suggested.

Nathan shrugged, "We don't know yet. Check in on intervals."

As he disappeared Kate sighed, "I really don't like this guy. What's the plan?"

"Whoa, Chief," Krieg caught Crocker.

Crocker jumped awake, "Yeah, right here, right here."

"We've gotta get him to med bay," Krieg said.

"No," Crocker waved him away, "I…I go with you guys."

"I've been playing with the wiring for the launch bay," Kate told them, "Chief, can you pick up where I left off?"

"Easily," he told her, "I'll get it down."

Kate winced as they watched him leave unsteadily.

"We won't count on him," Ford told them, "You two up for some trouble?"

Krieg shrugged, "Always."

Kate chuckled, "My middle name."

"I've got to shut down the hull siphons," Ford explained, "And then open the Maglev sea valve. I need some time."

"I can play fox to the hounds," Krieg told him.

Ford nodded, "Okay, Kate let's go."

x

"When I open the sea valve they're going to panic," Ford told Kate as they started along the corridors.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be ready to get Lucas out," Ford told her, "If I have to deal I want to make sure I hold all the cards."

Kate smiled, "Stack the deck. I can do that."

"Be careful," Ford told her, "Bridger won't be happy if something happens to you. Neither will Noyce."

Kate nodded, "Give me a boost."

Once he'd helped her up into the shaft above them Kate looked down at him, "You be careful too. We need you around here to corral the nut cases."

With a cheeky grin she started crawling leaving him chuckling softly.

* * *

Kate stood watching the commandos as they were arrested. Her eyes narrowed as the one she knew had once been part of Lewis Kincaid's hired hands walked past.

"Not him," Ford called stopping the MP from taking the goon.

Kate turned to him confused.

"Admiral Noyce wants to speak with him personally," Ford assured her, "He isn't getting away. I promise."

Kate licked her lips, "Then I need to see Bill."

"Kate…"

She grimaced, "If that guy remembers I am here then I will have to leave the Seaquest."

"Then let's go," Ford said.

x

"Bill, I need the chest," Kate stated the moment she entered his office.

Noyce frowned at her, "Are you okay?"

"I will be once you give me the chest," she snapped.

He frowned confused, "Why?"

Annoyance covered her face, "I will answer every question once you get me then DAMN chest!"

After a moment he nodded and stepped over to the safe, he quickly entered the code and brought the chest out for her. Kate placed it on the desk and opened it digging through she found a small bottle of purple liquid.

"What is that?" Noyce demanded.

Kate smiled, "Harkens amnesia in a bottle."

"I can't inject some unknown substance into a prisoner," Noyce told her.

Kate rolled her eyes at him, "I can."

"Kate…"

"If he manages to tell someone I was on Seaquest it will get back to my step-father," Kate reminded him, "And then I am dead. This is the only way I can ensure my safety."

"You have two minutes."

"Only need one."

x

Kate sighed in relief as she headed back to the dock having ensured that she would be safe. Nathan was standing waiting for her.

"I'm fine," she said before he could say anything.

"What did you do to the prisoner?" Nathan demanded.

"Bill called you. Typical," Kate let out a snort of annoyance, "I made sure he wouldn't remember my presence on the Seaquest. That's it. Even if I did want to break his arm as well as his nose."

Nathan continued to stare at her.

"I'm going to go see Tim," she said annoyed, "I still have to give him his birthday present."

"Kate."

"What?" she demanded, spinning back to him.

Nathan sighed, "What did you use on him?"

"The same thing Harkens used on everyone to make them forget him," Kate explained sighing softly, "Nathan, you knew who I was when you took me in. You knew that I need to protect myself."

Nathan squeezed her shoulder, "Go see O'Neill. I think his birthday plans were ruined."

Kate gave him a quick nod before walking towards the boat leaving him watching her worriedly.


	18. Interlude 4

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Nathan knocked on the desk making Kristin look up, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Kristin beamed at him, "Take a seat."

He pulled up one of the stools and waited as she grabbed a file dropping it in front of him.

"I've got it," she grinned.

Nathan frowned a little bemused, "Got what?"

She laughed, "The cure. I am almost completely certain that I can cure Patient X."

Nathan stared at her, "You're sure?" he demanded, "You're absolutely sure?"

"I will need a fresh blood sample for a final test," Kristin told him, "But," she nodded, "I'm confident I can remove the poison from Patient X."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief for a moment before he began to chuckle.

"Something amusing?" Kristin asked.

"I have had so many doctors look over this file in the past ten years," Nathan told her, "I should have come directly to you."

"So," Kristin leaned forward interest filling her eyes, "Who is Patient X?"

Before Nathan could reply his PAL beeped, "Captain, Admiral Noyce has just contacted us," O'Neill's voice came, "There's a news report he wants you to see."

Sharing a bemused look with Kristin Nathan shrugged, "Okay, patch it through to Dr Westphalen's lab."

They turned as the screen jumped to life.

"…police have found several files within Kincaid's offices after his arrest regarding the corruption charges," the reporter was saying, "It has also come to light in the past few hours that there is evidence proving Rosemary Kincaid's death was not an accident but arranged by Senator Kincaid."

"Oh my God," Nathan breathed unable to tear his eyes from the screen.

"In an even more bizarre twist to this story," the reporter continued, "Rumours have surfaced that Kincaid's step-daughter is still alive. As you will recall Sophie Kincaid was abducted over fifteen years ago and supposedly killed in the car accident that killed her abductor. But reports are coming now that it was a second girl who died."

Nathan switched off the feed and turned to Kristin urgently, "Do you have a sedative?"

"What?"

"A sedative," he said again, "We may need it."

Bemused Kristin nodded and retrieved a sedative, "Why?"

"Come on."

x

Nathan marched through the corridors towards Kate's quarters hoping he was right and she'd headed there. Hearing the crash he knew he was right and ran forward followed by a completely confused Kristin.

"Kate," he called opening the door, ducking as she threw a book at the wall.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks, repeating the same swear words over and over in between ranting short fragmented sentences.

"Close the door," Nathan told Kristin as he moved behind Kate catching her wrists and pulling her back to him.

"Kate," he tried to calm her down as she struggled.

"He took her from me," Kate babbled practically hyperventilating, "He actually took everything…I should have known…I should have…"

Nathan pulled her up onto her bunk trying to calm her. In the end he knew there was only one way to get through to her.

"Sophie," he whispered feeling her body becoming still, very aware of the stunned look on Kristin's face. Using Kate's real name was the only way to get through to her at times like this, something he'd learned trying to calm her when she'd had nightmares after she came to the island, "You're safe, Sophie. I promise."

Kate was still crying and there was a slight hitch to her breathing but the rant had stopped. She was resting against him her face pressed against his chest as he rocked her gently.

"Give her the sedative," Nathan said softly to Kristin.

Confusion in her eyes, Kristin injected the sedative into the young woman's arm before helping Nathan rest her on the bed properly.

"Nathan," Kate whispered.

Nathan rested his hand on her hair, "Yeah, kid?"

"I think my mother thought I was actually abducted," sadness filled her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Kate," he soothed, "Just get some rest. Okay?"

"Hmm…'k," she murmured as she slipped into unconsciousness.

x

Kristin followed Nathan out of the room where they left the young woman fast asleep. He led her to the ward room and closed the door before taking the seat across from her.

"I'm guessing you have a few questions," Nathan sighed.

"Just a few," Kristin replied, sarcasm filling her voice.

Nathan sighed once more, "Okay. Ask me."

Kristin sat in silence for several minutes before she spoke again, "I'm guessing she is not your niece."

"No," Nathan smiled slightly, "I actually met Kate over ten years ago. I'm not going to go into details about how we met that's something I won't reveal without her agreement."

"And from what I just witnessed," Kristin paused for a moment, "She's Sophie Kincaid."

"I only found that out after she came to the island," Nathan replied, "When she somehow managed to escape after being caught by Lewis Kincaid at her mother's funeral."

"Oh no," Kristin whispered before something clicked within her mind, "Is Kate Patient X?"

Nathan nodded, "Another little misadventure from when she was seventeen."

"I think I'm beginning to understand why you're so protective of her," Kristin noted.

Nathan shrugged, "She was abandoned by so many people in her life. I'm determined to make sure I never do."

* * *

Kate woke up feeling drained. She'd been in the mess with Miguel going over notes for Hitchcock's next quiz when the news has come through about her step-father. Slowly she stood telling Miguel something, she wasn't sure what she'd said before making it to her room. Once there she'd allowed herself to lose control.

Sitting up she pushed a hand through her hair before pulling it back out of her face. Taking a deep breath Kate left the safety of her room and started through the boat. Reaching the ward room she saw Nathan sitting there with Westphalen discussing a file.

"Hey, kid," Nathan moved to her and caught her in a tight hug, "How do you feel?"

Kate sighed softly not moving from his protection, "Tired. Sad and a little embarrassed. I really shouldn't have lost it like that."

"You had every reason to," Nathan soothed.

Kate looked at the woman sitting at the table, "I'm guessing you know who I am now?"

Kristin nodded.

"I ask that you never reveal it to anyone," Kate said softly, "Because as much as I would love to see Lewis Kincaid raked across hot coals for all he did, Sophie Kincaid died over fifteen years ago. The day Kate King was born."

"Kate King?" Kristin asked.

Nathan chuckled, "That would be the name she was using when I first met her."

"She died two years ago," Kate told her, "When Kate Foster was born. Did you show her the medical file?"

Nathan shook his head.

Kate shrugged, "She might need to see it."

"We have some good news," Nathan told her, "Dr Westphalen has solved the puzzle of Patient X."

"Of who Patient X is?" Kate asked, "Or how to cure them?"

Kristin smiled, "Both."

"Did he tell you how I became Patient X?" Kate glanced at Nathan who shook his head, "Well, I suppose I better let you know." She looked up at Nathan, "Any problems with this?"

Nathan shrugged, "I trust Kirstin, so it's your choice Kate."

Kate dropped her eyes for a moment before sighing and moving to the seat across from the other woman, "Okay, up until two years ago I was a thief." Kristin stayed silent and Kate smiled very slightly, "Not the reaction I was expecting."

"Well, obviously something happened that made Nathan trust you," Kristin replied evenly.

Kate chuckled, "Okay, the quick version. Kincaid gave me to Miller, I set fire to the truck and we crashed. He identified another girl who was wearing my locket despite knowing I was alive. I ran away from the social worker and tried to steal from a man called Harkens. Harkins took me in then he trained me to be a thief and a con artist. Two years ago Kincaid caught me when I went to try and retrieve the same locket. Nathan will show you the medical file of what happened but I managed to get to him and he took me in."

Kristin stared at her taking in everything before frowning confused, "How did you become Patient X?"

"About two years after I first met Nathan," Kate smiled slightly, "A story I will let him tell you, I was hired to bypass a security system for a man called Travis Mason. There was nothing unusual about that as it was one of my specialties. But when I found out what his 'cargo' was I couldn't help him."

Kristin waited as the young woman paused, anger in her eyes. She didn't want to interrupt completely caught up in the story.

"He was trafficking kids," Kate continued after a few moments, "And I couldn't let that happen. I went to Nathan to help them. Mason worked it out that I was the one who had betrayed him. He managed to grab me before the cops arrived to help the kids and injected me with the poison to make sure if somehow I did escape him, he always had a way to kill me."

"Kate…"

"Nathan led a team that found me," Kate turned to him and smiled, "I was close to the age Lucas is now and I was terrified. I asked him to stay with me when they sent me to the hospital. To my surprise, he did and so did Noyce thus becoming the only two people in my life I truly trust."

Kristin reached out and took Kate's hand, "Give me a sample of your blood and I'll make sure you never have to worry about him again."

"Nathan and Ford are the only people on board Seaquest who know my previous profession," Kate stated softly, "And Ford doesn't know my true identity. I am trusting you with my life, Dr because if Lewis Kincaid ever finds out where I am, he will kill me."

"I promise," Kristin said sincerely, "He will never get to you as long as I have something to say about it."

"Then you can have my blood."


	19. Greed For A Pirate's Dream

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Kate sighed sleepily as she opened her eyes, "Nathan?"

"How're you feeling?" he asked fondly.

"I'm exhausted," Kate pushed herself to sit up, "You'd think Kristin could have found a cure that didn't make me feel like I was a washed out rag."

He chuckled, "Well everyone thinks you have food poisoning."

"Oh great," Kate murmured with disgust.

"I'm due to leave in about an hour," Nathan told her, "Are you sure you don't want to come? Bill will be happy to see you."

Kate frowned at him, "Nathan, I can barely walk the length of the room without needing to lie down. I'd rather stay here."

"See you in a week," Nathan told her, "Don't give Kristin or Ford too hard a time. Okay?"

"Considering I'll probably sleep most of the week," she shrugged, "I can promise that."

He kissed her forehead, making her smile. They both knew he was doing everything to make her feel safe and loved at the moment.

"Tell Bill I said hi," Kate sighed as her eyes began to close again.

She felt his hand linger on her hair for a moment before he left her to sleep.

* * *

"Kate?" Kristin frowned as she saw her walk towards the bridge, "What are you doing up?"

"I've been asleep for three days," Kate told her trying not to yawn, "I need to get out of my room before I become fused to the bed."

Kristin chuckled, "Alright. Raleigh Young is onboard, his magma buoy resurfaced."

"I might go back to bed then," she grimaced.

"He's not that bad," Kristin scolded her amused, sliding an arm around the younger woman's shoulder and leading her to the bridge.

As they entered the bridge Kristin saw Ford frown as he walked over to them.

"Aren't you meant to be resting?" he asked pointedly.

Kate waved him away, "I just need a few hours with people. Okay?"

Ford rolled his eyes, "Go, find your usual spot."

Giving him a tired smile Kate wandered to her perch beside Tim's station.

x

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your room?" Tim asked as he looked down at her.

Kate shook her head, "I'm fine. Besides 'Acting Captain', don't you have more important things to do than worry about me?"

Tim gave her a smile, "I can multi-task."

"I'm fine," she assured him, "I'm just a little tired."

"Then take a seat," Tim took her arm pulling her to her feet, "Over there."

Kate let him move her smiling slightly, "Nathan's chair. Now you're getting bossy," she leaned back and smirked at him, "I like it."

Tim tried to frown at her but couldn't stop the fond smile that touched his lips.

"Ford's online," Ortiz interrupted.

Tim patted Kate's shoulder before he put his headset on, "Commander?"

"We're on our way back," Ford told him, "We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Are we having guests?" Tim asked.

Ford sighed, "Unfortunately no," he paused for a moment, "Is Kate still on the bridge?"

Tim glanced down at his friend who was obviously losing the battle against her need to sleep, "Yes, sir."

"I need to talk to her," Ford said, "Send her down to the ward room to meet me."

Tim hesitated, "I'd better bring her down otherwise you'll be waiting for a while."

x

Kate really didn't like feeling like this.

Kristin's cure for the poison had basically taken every ounce of energy she had and as someone who relied on her ability to be able to instantly react it had Kate on edge…when she was conscious anyway.

She was grateful however that she was onboard Seaquest while being given the cure. Here there were people who actually cared about her, Nathan, Kristin, Ford and the man who had a hold of her walking through the corridors.

Kate found her friendship with Tim quite an oddity. He was the most genuine person she'd ever known, although she'd been sure he was too good to be true at first. They had a similar sense of humour, liked the same movies and there were days she wanted to tell him the truth about who she really was. Unfortunately, as much as he liked teasing his friends and had sarcasm to spare, Tim was the proverbial straight arrow whose moral compass pointed north and she knew he would never be able to understand.

"Kate," Ford said making her look up at little surprised they'd reached the ward room.

"Yeah?"

The commander chuckled, "Thank you, Lt. Head back to the bridge."

Tim tilted his head slightly checking.

"I'm fine," Kate told him.

She smiled as Tim left before she turned to Ford, "Is there a reason you wanted to see me because frankly the only way I could be less use right now would be if I was high."

He chuckled, "There are four people on the island that refuse to leave."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Kate asked confused as she dropped into the nearest seat.

Ford let out a sigh, "They're treasure hunters looking for the treasure of Stede Bonnet which from what I've been told contain the crown jewels of France and the plays of Francis Bacon."

"Treasure?"

"I'm not sure I like the way your eyes lit up," Ford told her.

Kate chuckled, "It's a thief's ingrained response to the word 'treasure'."

x

Jonathan was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea asking Kate for advice but since he'd already told her he decided to press on.

"What exactly do you need from me?" Kate asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"I want you to try and help me persuade them to leave the island," he explained.

Kate stared at him bemused as the words sunk in. Finally she shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"Commander, as much as I would love to tell you I can help," Kate stopped and yawned again, "Nothing I can say will persuade these people to leave. There's no honour amongst thieves is not just a saying. Treasure, even the thought of it changes people. If I was actually more than half awake I'd be on a launch after it myself."

Jonathan chuckled, "Thanks, Kate. You better go check in with Westphalen."

Kate held up her hand, "Maybe in a minute."

"Come on," Jonathan helped her up, "I'll get you there."

* * *

"Stop the data at the point where the pressure drops," Kristin ordered as she watched data from the buoy, "There. Can you hit that?"

Crocker turned, "Weapons officer?"

"Sir?" Phillips asked.

"Can you hit that?" Kristin demanded.

Phillips nodded again, "Yes, sir."

"Then do it," Kristin cried annoyance filled her voice.

Phillips winced, "I'm not authorized to fire torpedoes."

Kristin rolled her eyes, "You're not firing a torpedo, you are firing a research tool at a volcano under the orders of the chief scientist.

"I could do it," Kate noted from her perch.

Phillips winced, turning to Crocker for help, "Chief?"

"Doctor," Crocker told her apologetically, "I'm not authorized to fire either."

Kristin shook her head, "Oh, for…fire the torpedoes!"

"Admiral Noyce on emergency link from Pearl Harbour," Tim interrupted suddenly.

"Not now," Kristin snapped annoyed

Tim winced apologetically, "I have to."

Kate shook her head at him as Bill appeared on the screen demanding, "What the hell is going on down there?"

"We have a crisis, Admiral," Kristin stated as calmly as possible.

Noyce stared at her, "You're at def-con one, you've activated global defence systems."

"They're doing their jobs, Bill," Kate told him.

"Firing sequence engages in fifty seconds," Phillips spoke up.

Noyce stared at them, "Who are you firing at? Why is she in charge? Where's Commander Ford? Have you all lost your minds?"

"Turn him off," Kristin ordered.

When Tim hesitated Kate slammed the button managing to give Noyce a smug smile before he disappeared from the screen.

x

"Forty seconds," Phillips called.

"Admiral Noyce on emergency link," Tim interrupted.

Kate reached out and hit the switch cutting Noyce off, "Not now."

Tim stared at her scandalised, "Kate?"

"He can yell at me later all he wants," Kate told him.

"Thirty seconds."

Kristin rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fire the torpedo."

When Phillips hesitated looking over at Crocker for guidance Kate rolled her eyes. She darted around Tim and hit the button to fire.

"Kate?" Tim yelled shocked.

She rolled her eyes again, "We were running out of time. Were you going to let Ford die?"

"Thank you, Kate," Kristin sighed.

As the entire bridge stared at the two women, Tim spoke up.

"Admiral Noyce is back on the link," he said, "And he is not happy."

Kate yawned unable to stop it as Noyce appeared on the screen, Nathan just beside him.

"What the hell did you people just do?" Noyce yelled anger covering his face.

Kristin straightened slightly getting ready to defend herself but she didn't get a chance as Kate stepped in front of her.

"It'll be in the report, Bill," the young woman told him smugly, "But if you need to know something, we saved people's lives."

* * *

Kate sat on her bed with her arm stretched out so Kristin could administer the final injection of her treatment. Nathan had confined her to her room as punishment for firing the torpedoes on Kristin's order. As she would probably sleep anyway for the next few days because of her treatment Kate had simply shrugged and not said a thing about her sentence.

"You couldn't have found a cure that didn't put me to sleep?" Kate demanded, wincing slightly as the needle slid into her arm.

Kristin chuckled, "Be thankful. The cure if the other half of the poison had been administered was to dramatically lower your body temperature to break it down leaving you extremely susceptible to cold temperatures."

"How susceptible?" Kate asked.

Kristin shrugged, "I wouldn't spend much time in a refrigerator."

Kate laughed before frowning bemused, "How do you know that?"

"That was the problem," Kristin told her, "I was able to find out what the completed poison did as well as the cure. There was no information on removing the components."

Kate sighed getting comfortable, "Nathan still mad at you too?"

"Not really," Kristin chuckled, "Its Admiral Noyce that might be a problem."

Kate waved her hand, "Bill's a teddy bear. He'll get over it."

"I still find it absolutely amazing," Kristin chuckled.

Suspicion covered Kate's face, "What?"

"That considering what you used to do," the elder woman stated, "You managed to become adored by both the Admiral and Nathan."

Kate smiled slightly as she thought back, "I honestly don't know but I owe them a lot."

She yawned suddenly unable to stop it. Kristin patted her shoulder.

"Get some sleep," the doctor told her.


	20. Whale Song

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Nathan grimaced as he sat beside Kate in the launch, she'd come to Washington with him to apologise to Noyce after the torpedo incident.

"My 'old friend' General Thomas wants me to destroy the submarine going after the Whaling ships," Nathan told her.

Kate stared at him, "But that's not what the Seaquest does."

"That's what I said."

Kate stared at him for a moment, "He threatened you?"

"He threatened my people," Nathan told her, "If I refuse then everyone's career will come to a halt."

Kate stared at him, "Can he do that?"

Nathan nodded, "If I don't follow orders then he will."

"So," Kate said taking a few deep breaths, "We're leaving Seaquest."

"You don't…"

"Nathan," she cut him off, "We both know the only reason I am on that boat is because you are. I don't see any subsequent Captain putting up with me."

Nathan chuckled slightly, "I don't know how I put up with you." They sat in silence for a moment before he sighed, "I have to make Lucas leave too."

Kate rested her hand on his arm wanting to say something but knew there was nothing, especially as she couldn't stop focusing on losing her home once more.

x

Nathan looked at the young woman sitting beside him as they headed back to the boat trying to keep his anger in check. He knew he had no choice.

Thomas had not only forced Nathan into this decision but he was also forcing Lucas and Kate to leave their home.

"Captain on board," Crocker said as they entered the launch bay.

"As you were," Nathan told him grimly.

Ford stepped forward, "Welcome back, sir. How was Washington?"

"Redskins lost," Nathan stated before asking, "Where's Lucas?"

Ford looked a little confused, "I think he's sleeping, sir."

"Wake him up," Nathan stated as he walked out the launch bay.

Ford turned to Kate, "What happened?"

"The worst possible outcome," Kate sighed before she followed Nathan out.

x

Kate stood in the doorway watching the teenager as he slammed his things into the bag.

"Hey," she let him know she was there, "Krieg is waiting for you."

Lucas looked up at her before turning back to finish his packing without a word.

"This isn't easy for Nathan either," Kate reminded him, "But he's doing it for a reason."

"He's kicking me out of the one place I've ever felt was my home," Lucas snapped, "But I'm glad it's for a reason."

"That's enough," Kate scolded sharply, "Show a little respect. Nathan has been nothing but good to you even when you've acted like a brat."

Lucas dropped his head, "I don't want to go back to my mother. I'm just either a burden or a possession to parade out."

Kate hugged him, "Sorry. But if it's any consolation Nathan and I are leaving too."

"It actually is," he smirked at her.

"Come on, genius," she patted his shoulder, "It's time to go."

* * *

Kate entered the launch bay with her bag over her shoulder finding Nathan talking to Crocker as he waited for her.

"Kate!"

At the voice Kate turned and saw Tim jogging over to her.

"Hey," she greeted him softly.

Tim stopped in front of her, "I wanted to see you before you left."

"I was trying to avoid you," Kate admitted with a shrug, "I don't do goodbyes."

Tim gave a soft smile, "Well this time you have to."

Kate didn't move so he stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. After a moment she hugged him back closing her eyes, this was exactly the thing she wanted to avoid by not saying goodbye to him.

"I'm really going to miss you," Kate confessed not moving from the embrace.

"I'll miss you too," Tim replied.

Kate shuddered slightly as she forced herself to keep her emotions in check, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

Kate chuckled in his ear, "For offering to let me talk to you whenever I needed. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Kate," Nathan called, "It's time to go."

Kate pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Tim's cheek, "Look after yourself," she told him before she joined Nathan; she smiled at Crocker who nodded to her as she headed into the launch.

x

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate looked up as Nathan sat beside her on the sand, "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"I'll answer if you will?" Nathan challenged.

She sighed, "I miss the Seaquest, I miss the friends I made. I miss…" she hesitated for a moment before confessing, "I miss Tim."

"I'm sorry, kid," Nathan told her, "I wish there was another way. I miss it too."

They sat in silence listening as the news started, "The attack, labelled by the UEO as an outright act of terrorism, is the fourth in the last three months, but this is the first time a luxury liner has been targeted. The first three ships were whaling vessels, and speculation is that this tragedy may have been a case of mistaken identity. Rescue ships are steaming toward the scene, but casualties are expected to be high. The identity of the passengers on board have yet to be released."

"Oh no," Kate whispered.

Nathan nudged her, "Well, look who's decided to come home."

Kate smiled as she saw Darwin in the water before turning to Nathan when he swore softly.

"What?"

Nathan jumped to his feet, "Come on, Kate. I have an idea."

x

Kate followed Nathan towards the man lying by the poolside, they looked at one another amused that he had no idea they were there.

"Malcolm," Nathan called, making Malcolm Lansdowne look up at them.

"Nathan?" he asked confused, "Kate?"

Nathan frowned at his friend, "Who is he?"

"Who's what?" innocence covered the other man's face.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Now, don't take me through the tide pools on this," Nathan told him annoyed, "You know everything that's going on underwater or you know somebody who does. Who's been sinking these ships?"

Malcolm shook his head, "I made a decision a long time ago not to stay out of this game. No one wins, so I don't play it anymore."

"When it comes to people and whales it's close, but people win," Nathan told him before frowning, "You know who it is, don't you?"

Malcolm shrugged, "So do you."

"Are we getting a straight answer," Kate demanded, "Or should I throw him in the pool?"

Malcolm stood up waving her back, "Call off your attack hound, Nathan and follow me."

As they followed Malcolm through the compound Kate glanced up at Nathan, "Attack hound? Guess it beats Kitten."

"I prefer Kitten," he told her making her smile.

x

Kate stood watching as Nathan hugged Lucas smiling slightly. She remembered standing watching him with his wife on the day of their son's memorial service and seeing the despair in his eyes at the loss of his son. There were days she saw it occasionally since she'd lived with him and knew that in many ways Lucas was helping with that wound.

"I was sure Krieg left the boat with you," Kate noted as she interrupted them.

Lucas shrugged making her chuckle.

"Ford is looking for you," Kate told Nathan, "They need you on the bridge."

Nathan clapped Lucas on the shoulder, turning to Kate and giving her a quick nod before leaving.

"So, what exactly did you do to persuade Krieg to bring you back?" Kate asked with a smile.

* * *

The crisis had been averted and things returned to normal so Kate had headed to her room to settle in once more. She'd just finished unpacking when someone knocked. Opening it she smiled to find Tim and Miguel there.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Is that it?" Miguel demanded, "Hi?"

Kate shrugged a little confused, "What do you want from me?"

"Well since I never got a goodbye a profession of how good it is to see me again," he replied with a grin, "How much you missed me. Things like that."

Kate laughed, "I don't do goodbyes but it is good to see you," she turned to Tim, "You too."

Tim smiled slightly at her, "We're going to watch the movie Krieg is showing. Are you coming?"

"I'll catch up," she promised.

As they disappeared Kate sighed, she was too comfortable here. She was going to have to be careful.

Pulling her hair back she caught up with the two men. Miguel threw his arm around her shoulders and started talking as they walked through the corridors.

Kate glanced at Tim who gave her a quick smile making her smile back. Maybe comfortable wasn't too bad.


	21. The Last Lap of Luxury

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Exams were looming and Kate had taken the past few days to study. This also meant she was able to avoid Nathan as he had his meltdown about Secretary General Dre of the UEO coming onboard.

Someone knocked on her door and she sighed, from the pattern over the past few days she guessed it would either be Ford or Hitchcock checking she was eating and not lost in her work starving herself. She had forgotten to eat once when she'd first started living on the island and Nathan had never let it go.

"What?" she called, surprised at the man who appeared when the hatch opened, "Bill?"

Noyce gave a mock frown, "That's not the welcome I was expecting."

Kate slid off her bed and moved to hug him, "What are you doing here?"

"The UEO conference," he chuckled, "There was no way I could miss that."

Kate rolled her eyes as she sat down again, "How's Janet?"

"She sends her love," Noyce replied, "And a reminder that you're welcome any time you wish to visit."

"That's good to know," Kate nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I heard you've been studying hard the past few days," Noyce said nodding to the books scattered around the room.

Kate shrugged, "Well I intend to gain my Masters and then look at my options."

"Who would have thought that outspoken brat who was dragged into my office all those years ago would turn into you?" Noyce chuckled.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," Kate retorted with a slight smile.

Noyce smiled, "An insult to the brat but a compliment to who you are now."

A knock interrupted them.

"Yeah?" Kate called.

Tim appeared through the opening; "Kate, do you want…Admiral!" he stalled seeing the man standing there

"At ease, son," Noyce told him, "If you're here to get our girl to eat then continue. I like that you look out for her."

Seeing Tim's uneasiness Kate jumped to his rescue, Tim, I'll catch up in a few minutes."

The younger man gave a quick nod and quickly left the room.

"Bill, leave him alone," she stated annoyed the moment Tim was gone.

"I'm just having some fun," Noyce defended from Kate's glare.

"Stop trying to play 'Dad'," Kate told him sharply, "I have looked after myself since I was ten years old and I don't need you to screen my dates."

"Kate…"

"Tim is my friend and I would really like him to stay that," she cut him off.

Noyce nodded, "In some ways you are still that insolent brat."

"Damn right."

x

"I'm staying well out of the way," Kate promised Nathan before he could ask the moment she stepped onto the bridge.

"Good," he nodded, "The last thing we need is your past rearing its head around Dre. Either part of it."

"You're not kidding," Kate murmured, "I'll stay here or I'll be in my room. I have to study anyway."

He sighed in annoyance, "She'll be here soon, I'd better round up Bill to get ready."

"Can you remind him he's meant to have known me only a year or so?" Kate asked irritably, "Because he keeps forgetting."

Nathan chuckled, "He's just extremely fond of you, Kate."

"That's wonderful," sarcasm filled her voice, "But he's going to blow my cover if he doesn't knock it off."

Nathan patted her shoulder, "I'll talk to him."

* * *

"I want the entire resort complex searched within a fifty mile radius above and below the surface," Nathan ordered from the conference centre to Ford and Westphalen sitting in the ward room, "Doctor, try to determine if geology had anything to do with the explosion."

Kristin nodded, "Right."

"What's going on, sir?" Ford asked worriedly.

"We seem to be in the process of manufacturing an international crisis," Nathan told him, "I need Kate over here too."

"Kate?" Ford asked as he and Kristin shared a confused look. They'd all been in complete agreement to keep her well away from Dre, just in case.

"I need her expertise over here," Nathan told them, "It's worth the risk."

"I'll let her know," Ford nodded before the screen went blank. He turned to Kristin, "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Lucas is missing," she reminded him, "I'm surprised Kate is still on the boat."

x

Nathan let out a small sigh of relief as he saw his 'niece' walk purposefully towards them. He heard Bill take a sharp intake of breath before turning to Nathan with a look of 'what the hell is she doing here' written across his face.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Kate asked completely professionally.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Nathan nodded to Dre before he rested his hand on Kate's shoulder moving her away. Once he was sure there was enough distance between them he turned to her, "I need Kitten."

"What?"

"I need Kitten to get into the places I can't and see if she can find Lucas," he explained.

"Nathan," she licked her lips, "If I get caught…"

"I know," he sighed as she trailed off, "But Lucas is missing."

Kate nodded, "No problem. I'll keep in touch."

As she disappeared down the corridors Nathan felt his friend arrive at his side.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Bill, I need to find Lucas," Nathan told him, "Before anything happens to him. Kate is the best chance."

"Then let's help her," Noyce nodded.

x

Kate crawled through the ventilation shafts listening to Seaquest bridge crew thanks to Ford, hoping Tim had no idea as she really didn't want to explain to him why Nathan had asked her to do this.

As she moved above the conference room she frowned, this wasn't right.

"Nathan?" she called over her radio.

"Yes, Kate?"

"You're right," she told him, "The room isn't the same. I'm going to try and find a way to access the real conference room."

"Be careful."

Kate rolled her eyes at the useless reminder, before taking a deep breath. She had to focus to find Lucas, he was the closest she'd ever had to a brother and she was not letting this power mad woman take him from her and especially not from Nathan.

It took her another fifteen minutes before she found what she was looking for.

"Nathan," she called, "I've found Lucas. You're going to need climbing equipment to get to him."

"Where are you exactly?" Nathan asked.

Kate hesitated, "I can only send my co-ordinates to Tim's station. Do you want that?"

She knew he was thinking it over and winced slightly when he came back.

"Do it."

Kate took a deep breath before patching into the communications net and sending her position to the Seaquest. Once done she looked down the shaft and changed her position so she could ease her way down the vertical drop.

Kate winced, it had been a long time since she'd had to do something so athletic and was disturbed she'd let herself get so lazy. Cries were coming from below her and Kate winced as she dropped the last few feet.

x

"Lucas?" Kate called through the grating.

"Kate?" surprise filled the voice, "Kate, we're down here."

Kate sighed in relief to hear him, "Are you alright?"

"No," Lucas yelled, "The room's filling up with water."

"Hold on," she called back, pulling out her knife Kate cut through the ceiling tiles sighing in relief to see Lucas.

"Kate," he smiled relieved before frowning in confusion, "How did you down here without any equipment?"

She hesitated before shrugging as she lied, "I used to do gymnastics."

Thankfully his attention was moved when a rope dropped down beside her, glancing up she saw Nathan at the top of the shaft.

"Okay, people," she turned to the UEO leaders, "Time to climb."

* * *

"Everyone wants to know who the woman who rescued them was," Noyce stated as he walked into Kate's room, "And meet her properly."

"And what did you say?" Kate asked, an amused smile covering her face, "Mr Secretary."

He groaned, "Did you have to?"

"Oh, I can have a field day with this," she reminded him before tilting her head, "So, what did you say?"

"That you were only helping and didn't want any publicity," he replied, "I agreed to send on their thanks."

She sighed in relief before frowning, "I've still got to explain it to Lucas. And Tim."

"Actually Ford was the one who received your communication," Noyce assured her, "Your secret is mostly safe."

Kate winced, "I just have to explain to Lucas."

"Or let Nathan."

"That's a great idea," Kate told him.

Noyce smiled at her, "Walk me to my shuttle."

"Sure."

x

The mess was mostly empty when Kate wandered in later that night; the news was playing showing the events of the conference which included the video Tim had created of Lucas showing the UEO dignitaries around the Seaquest.

Tim was sitting eating a sandwich while reading a book oblivious to her entry. Kate smiled slightly as she snuck up on him. The clip Tim created was shown again and Kate leaned over his shoulder giving his cheek a kiss.

"Kate?"

"You're a genius," she told him with a smile.

"I…"

She nodded to the screen as he stuttered slightly, "But you are. That was amazing."

"It was the Captain's idea," Tim told her.

Kate rolled her eyes, "But you did it. Pretty impressive work."

"Where have you been all day?" Tim asked suddenly.

Kate shrugged, "I was helping Nathan, running between him and Bill with messages they didn't want over the radio."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" he frowned, "Your exams are soon."

Taking the seat beside him she stole some of his sandwich, "I need to get something to eat," she grimaced as she took a bite, "I forgot you don't eat meat. That is disgusting, whatever it is."

"There's some other sandwiches in the fridge," Tim stood, "I'll get you one."

Kate smiled when he brought her the sandwich, "I could get used to this."

"Don't," he rolled his eyes before taking his seat again.

Stretching her legs out onto the chair across from her Kate leaned back smiling as they chatted, passing on gossip and discussing the events of the day.


	22. The Stinger

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Is there gonna be a scar?" Lucas demanded as Kate walked in to make sure he was alright after his accident.

"No," Kristin soothed as she finished cleaning the cut, "You'll still have your beautiful baby face."

Lucas pouted. "I don't want a beautiful baby face, I want a scar."

"You don't want a scar," Kate told him as she joined them, "Scars make you easily recognisable. Just like birthmarks."

Nathan frowned at her, "Kate."

"I'm just saying," she rolled her eyes.

She smirked at him as Hitchcock and Lucas argued over the name of their sub.

"Foster," Hitchcock turned to her, "What do you think? Gazelle or Stinger?"

Holding her hands up Kate stepped back slightly, "I am not getting involved in this discussion. I have studying to do."

Nathan moved to her side walking with her out, "What do you prefer?"

"Stinger," she admitted, "For the intimidation factor but do not tell Hitchcock."

Nathan chuckled as he started up to the bridge leaving her to head back to her studying.

x

Kate walked into the launch bay as Tim, Miguel and Krieg arrived back from looking for the Stinger.

"I take it you have bad news," Kate said as they reached her.

Tim nodded, "It's gone."

"That's not good. They worked so hard on it," Kate winced, "They'll both be a pain in the ass for weeks after this."

"You're all heart, Kate," Tim frowned at her.

She shrugged, "I have my priorities."

"How's the studying coming?" Tim asked changing the subject.

Kate grimaced, "These exams can't come soon enough. It's like a wall that I need to get over and then I'll have options."

"Wait," Tim stopped suddenly, "Are you thinking about leaving Seaquest?"

Kate gave a slight laugh as she shook her head, "Tim, I can't stay Nathan's assistant forever. Once I pass my course I will be a qualified engineer."

"I know…"

"So, I can get a proper job," she finished, "One where I'm not there because of nepotism."

Tim grimaced but stayed silent.

Kate gently nudged him with her shoulder, "Hey, we're assuming I'll pass. I could be here for a long time."

"No," Tim sighed sadly, "You won't."

* * *

"Kate," Nathan motioned her to join him in the ward room, "Close the door."

Doing as he asked she took a seat at the table, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you think your contacts will be able to help us find the Stinger?" he asked straight to the point.

Kate stared at him, "What? Nathan, this is a little bigger than any of my contacts would be involved in."

He shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Kate stared out before turning back to him, "Actually, no, it wasn't. Nathan, you wanted me out of that life. Why do you keep pushing me back?"

"I don't," he told her.

"I offered once to be Kitten," she reminded him annoyed, "Once to help out."

Nathan frowned, "I know."

"Then stop asking me to use my contacts," she snapped, "Stop giving me an excuse to find the way back there."

His lips firmed angrily, "You opened the door, Kate. You offered, I would never have asked otherwise."

"So suddenly because I offered once you've decided its fine?" she demanded bemused, "You were the one who insisted I stay away from my old life and keep a clean record. You just forgot to add other than when you need something?"

"Kate," he grimaced, "You're putting words in my mouth."

"I hope to hell I pass my exams," she snarled, "So I can get out here."

With an angry flick of her hair she marched away.

x

Kate sat on her bunk unable to study as she fumed. From day one Nathan had told her that to stay with him she had to leave her criminal past behind. But he wasn't letting her.

She hadn't wanted to retire; she had liked who she used to be. Her life had been simple and she only ever had to look out for herself, she didn't have to think about pleasing anyone else.

A knock made her look up and she saw Tim poke his head in.

"We're going to rebuild the Stinger," he gave a slight smile, "We could use your help."

Kate gave him a quick nod, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you okay?" he asked concern filling his eyes.

She forced a smile on her face, "I'm fine, just going over a few things in my head for my exams."

"Okay," he gave her another smile before he disappeared.

Kate dropped her head as the other problem she had with this whole situation left. Kate had never truly had a friend, someone she knew she could trust no matter what, someone she could relax and be herself with. And then Tim offered her his ear when she needed it.

Kate bit her lip as she thought back. It had taken her a long time to trust Tim, a long time to relax with him but she had and now…now it made any decision to leave the Seaquest harder than it should.

x

Hitchcock put Kate to work the moment she joined them at the moon pool. They worked through the night pulling together a new sub for the trial.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked her several hours later, taking a seat at her side as she sat staring at the finished vessel.

"I'm fine," she shrugged.

He tilted his head questioningly his eyes saying everything.

"I'm fine," Kate insisted.

Tim simply continued to stare at her worriedly.

Smiling at him Kate reached out and squeezed his hand, "I'm just a little tired and stressed about my exams."

Tim smiled as Kate entwined her arms around his resting her head against his shoulder tiredly.

"Go get some sleep," he whispered, "If you want, tomorrow I'll help you study after the trial."

Kate smiled sighing slightly as she pulled herself to her feet, "That'd be great but you also have to listen to my presentation."

* * *

"Is she okay?" Noyce asked motioning to where Kate was sitting out of the way staring into space.

Nathan sighed, "I think she might be a little stressed."

Noyce rolled his eyes, "What did you do?"

Nathan sighed again, "I asked her to use her contacts to try to find the Stinger. She got a little angry at me."

Noyce stared at him, "Nathan, why would you?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Nathan shrugged.

"That sounds about right," Noyce told him.

Nathan grimaced, "I spent so much time telling her to leave her old life behind but then I ask her to go back. I'm surprised she's in the same room as me."

Noyce clapped his shoulder, "I'll see what I can do."

x

"Mr Secretary," Kate greeted him softly as Noyce walked over to join her.

"Why are you hiding away?" he asked, motioning to where the rest of the crew were mingling with the guests.

Kate rubbed her eyes. "I'm not. I've got a lot on my mind just now with my exams and everything."

He sat beside her, "Well if you need a break, Janet would love to see you."

Kate chuckled, "You're now in charge of the UEO, do you really think it's a good idea to have a former thief hanging around?"

"Kate Foster has absolutely no record," Noyce reminded her.

"Bill…"

"Kate," he cut her off with concern, "What happened to you?"

She frowned confused, "What?"

"The day I met you," he told her, "You were a pain in the ass. You were barely fifteen but you knew who you were and you let no one push you around. What happened to that girl?"

Kate dropped her head, "I wish I knew."

"Your exams are in three weeks," Noyce said, "Take the time away from the Seaquest."

"I have nowhere to go, Bill," she reminded him sadly, "And do not say I can stay with you because I can't."

"Kate, there are these things called hotels," he reminded her, "You can stay in one of those."

She looked up at him, "When do you leave?"

"Three hours."

* * *

"You just have to stay focussed," Hitchcock said as she stood with Kate in the launch bay, "You know the answers and when you're giving your presentation…"

"Do not say imagine them naked," Kate begged.

"I was going to say imagine you're talking to us," Hitchcock chuckled, "Just relax."

Kate nodded, "At least you don't have to listen to it again. You've heard it so often you could recite it."

"Well just so you know I expect you to pass," Hitchcock told her.

"I'll do my best, Lieutenant Commander," Kate promised.

Hitchcock nodded, "Good luck."

As the other woman left Kate turned to Tim who was standing waiting, "Well?"

"Just want to wish you good luck," Tim told her, "And to give you a present."

Suspicion crossed her face which turned to confusion as he placed something in her hand.

"It's a stone," she stated bemused.

"It's a pebble," Tim corrected, "I found it on the beach the day before my first major exam at school. I've taken it into every exam I've ever had and I've never failed."

Kate opened her mouth before slamming it shut stopping the smart remark she had on the tip of her tongue, instead she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"Kate," Noyce called, "We need to go."

She nodded, "Coming," she turned back to Tim, "I'll see you in a few weeks."

x

Nathan stood watching Kate leave. They'd spoken very briefly, where she had literally used as few words as possible, about her leaving for the next few weeks.

"Kate," he called before she left making her turn back.

"What?"

He gave her a quick nod, "You'll do fine. We'll see you in three weeks."

"Thank you, Captain," she replied, making him frown at the formality.

As she entered the launch Nathan sighed, he hoped he hadn't set back the trust they'd built over the past few years and that this would blow over once she wasn't feeling so stressed.

He'd find out in three weeks.


	23. Interlude 5

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Tim smiled as he saw the woman standing at the end of the dock waiting for him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Miguel demanded as he and Lucas appeared.

Tim nodded.

"Excellent," Miguel grinned before he walked on ahead.

"Who is it?" Lucas asked confused.

Tim chuckled, "My mother."

With the teenager in tow, Tim followed his friend and smiled as he watched his mother embrace his friend. Miguel had practically been adopted by Tim's parents from the first time they'd met him.

"Hi, Mom," Tim moved to hug her once Miguel stepped back.

Julianne O'Neill hugged her youngest son tightly before smiling as she looked at him.

"You look good," she said studying him, "Not too pale and thin."

"Mom," he winced.

Julianne chuckled that she could embarrass him so easily. She spotted Lucas and smiled at him.

"You must be Lucas," she moved to him, chuckling as the teenager looked surprised she knew who he was; "You are quite famous young man."

Tim smiled bringing his mother's attention back to him, "Mom, are you ready for lunch?"

x

Nathan spotted his officers and Lucas standing chatting as he walked along the dock. He had a meeting with Admiral Collins before hopefully lunch with Kate, assuming she would talk to him.

"Captain," Ortiz greeted him.

"Mr Ortiz, Mr O'Neill," Nathan greeted them, clapping Lucas on the shoulder before noticing the woman standing with them.

"Captain," O'Neill smiled, "This is Julianne O'Neill, my mother."

"The maker of the chocolate hazelnut cookies," Nathan beamed as he took her hand, "Mrs O'Neill, you are beloved by the bridge crew for those cookies."

"That's nice to know," the woman smiled, the resemblance between mother and son in the smile and eyes.

"Mom," O'Neill spoke up, "We should get going if we're going to make our reservations."

"Of course," Julianne smiled, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

Nathan smiled back, "And you."

As they left Nathan turned to Lucas and Ortiz, "What are your plans?"

"We're meeting up with Krieg and heading for lunch," Lucas told him.

Nathan nodded turning to Ortiz, "Make sure you keep him out of trouble."

"Captain," Lucas cried exasperated.

"I'm talking about Krieg," Nathan chuckled, clapping Lucas on the shoulder as he shared an amused grin with Ortiz before heading away, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Nathan sighed in relief as his meeting ended; leaving the office he stopped when he saw the young woman standing waiting for him.

"Kate."

"Hi, Nathan," she greeted him breezily.

Moving to her Nathan tried to determine if she was still angry with him, unfortunately Kate was very good at hiding her emotions when she wanted to and right now she was keeping them beside her blithe smile.

"How did your exams go?" he asked.

She shrugged, "We'll find out in a few weeks."

Nathan grimaced before he sighed, "Well we're not leaving port until later this afternoon. Enough time for lunch if you want?"

Kate paused before nodding, "Sure."

x

They found a small café close to the Seaquest and sat in silence until they ordered.

"I'm not angry, Nathan," she said once they were alone before shrugging, "Not anymore."

He sighed, "You didn't even give me time to apologise."

Kate shrugged, "I've calmed down. You were right I overreacted."

"Can I record this for future arguments?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, "But I have made a decision."

"Which is?"

"That once the tour is over," she told him, "Whether I've passed my course or not then I'm going to leave the Seaquest."

He stared at her taking in her announcement.

"It's for the best, Nathan," she reminded him.

Nathan dropped his head, "Kate, you don't…"

"Yes, I do," she cut him off, "It's been almost three years since it happened. I don't need to be looked after anymore. I'm on the path you wanted me to be on. It's time."

Nathan sighed, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know," Kate smiled at him, "And I am reluctant to be out from under your watchful eye."

Nathan chuckled slightly at the roll of her eyes.

"But," Kate finished, "It's time to go."

x

Kate ate her lunch watching Nathan as he digested her news along with his food. It had been a month since she'd been onboard the boat and she'd found the time oddly freeing but terrifying. It had been almost three years since she'd been out from under Nathan's protection for any longer than a few days since the day he'd found her half-dead. She would never admit it, even to herself sometimes, but after that day she was scared to be on her own again.

As much as she pushed and acted annoyed at Nathan's over-protectiveness Kate appreciated it. However she knew she couldn't stay hidden much longer.

She gave the waitress a quick nod of thanks as she cleaned away their plates.

"You're not saying much," Kate said, the silence beginning to get to her.

Nathan shrugged at her, "I've not got much to say after your revelation."

"Oh come on, Nathan," she rolled her eyes at him, "You had to have been expecting this."

"A little," Nathan shrugged, "I was hoping you would realise that you belong on the Seaquest."

"I wish I did," she smiled sadly.

Nathan looked past her as the bell on the door rang and smiled, "I don't think everyone will agree with you."

Confused Kate turned and smiled as her friend walked in to the café.

x

Tim laughed as his mother caught him up with everything that was happening at home with his siblings. They'd decided to stop off for coffee and cake before Tim returned to the boat. As they entered the small café he stopped seeing the Captain sitting there and Tim smiled when he saw who was sitting with him, "Kate?"

She smiled at him, "Tim."

"Join us, Lt," Bridger told him, "Mrs O'Neill."

Tim winced slightly, especially at the way Kate chuckled before she moved and wrapped her arms around him. When she let him go he saw his mother looking very interested as she took the seat Bridger offered her.

"Mom, this is Kate Foster," he introduced them, "Kate, this is Julianne O'Neill. My mother."

Kate turned a charming smile on, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs O'Neill."

"It's Julianne," his mother replied.

* * *

Kate studied the selection of cakes in front of her as she watched Nathan talk with Tim's mother.

"Should I be worried about how much they're laughing?" Tim asked from her side.

Kate turned to him, "I think he's telling her the story of Krieg and the glowing fish poop."

"You read lips?"

She chuckled, "Even I can work out the words 'glowing fish poop' from here."

"You seem a lot more relaxed than when you left," Tim broached, studying the cake in front of him.

"I am," she shrugged, "Though I'll admit I did not realise how uptight I was until I finished."

"So, I guess the extra week was a vacation?"

Kate turned to him with a chuckle, "You don't think I needed it?" before he could answer she continued, "Since the Seaquest was coming here anyway to pick up supplies it made sense just to stay the extra week. Why? Did you miss me?"

Tim tried hard not to smile, "Not really, it was quiet."

Kate chuckled before she glanced back at the table, "Your mom seems nice."

"She is," Tim smiled, "Her best friend from college lives nearby so when I realised we'd be here at the same time I let her know. My dad would have come but he's working."

Kate sighed sadly, "Must be nice."

Tim opened his mouth but before any words came out the door burst open and two men charged in guns held in front of them.

Kate grabbed him and pulled him down out of sight.

x

Nathan chuckled as he and Julianne O'Neill chatted while they waited for Kate and Tim to choose their desserts. He was encouraged by the way Kate had greeted the younger man, as surprised as Nathan was by how close they'd become he wasn't above using the bond to try and keep Kate on the Seaquest. Despite her insistence that it was time Nathan wasn't in agreement.

"Timothy will probably kill me for asking," Julianne said, "But the way Kate greeted him was very…ah…enthusiastic."

Nathan tried very hard to keep a straight face at the question, "Kate is extremely fond of your son. When Kate joined the Seaquest she found it hard to fit in, Tim offered her someone to talk to when she needed and they became friends."

"That sounds like my Timothy," Julianne smiled.

Suddenly the door burst open and two men charged in.

"Everyone stay where you are," the first one yelled.

Nathan turned and saw Kate just before she pulled O'Neill down into the back section of the café. This was bad.

x

"Tim," Kate whispered, her hands on his cheeks trying to get him to focus, "Tim, calm down. You need to calm down."

He finally looked at her, "Kate, my mom…"

"I know," she soothed, "I know but she'll be fine. Nathan will look after her, you know that."

Shakily he took a breath nodding.

Kate squeezed his hand before she moved slowly to get a look at what was happening. The two men, she mentally labelled as 'Little' and 'Large', had closed all the blinds and forced everyone behind the counter. Kate was just able to see Nathan; he spotted her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Kate gave a slight grimace before nodding and pulling back. She could see Tim watching her anxiously and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"She's okay," Kate assured him, "We have two guys both with guns but they don't seem to know what they're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"They're arguing with each other over what to do next," she explained, "If we can get one here then we can probably disarm him, which should bring the second one."

Tim frowned at her, "Are you sure…"

"Ford's given me enough training," Kate lied, "And you must have had some."

Tim took a breath before nodding, "Sure. Do you have a plan?"

A slight smirk crossed touched her lips, "I do and you're not going to like it," she paused and the smirk became bigger, "But you might enjoy it."

x

Tim listened to her plan staring at her confused before finally managing to say, "No."

"Tim," Kate rolled her eyes, "It's our only choice. Trust me, okay. This will work."

Tim sighed and nodded before wincing as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"It's a good thing you're in uniform," Kate told him, "That will sell it. So just press your face to my neck as though you're kissing it and I'll do most of the work."

"For the record," Tim told her as he followed her to the cupboard she motioned him to, "I hate this plan."

Kate rolled her eyes at him, "Considering I'm standing here with my top undone, I'm going to try and not be insulted by that."

Unsure Tim moved to Kate before grimacing, "I can't."

"Oh for crying out loud," she snapped, "Give me your hand."

"Kate."

"Hand now," she ordered. When he offered his hand she pulled him close and placed it on her ribs before wrapping one arm around his neck. Nodding she pulled his face down to her neck, wrapping her legs around him slamming into the cupboard behind them to make enough noise to alert the men who held the others hostage.

x

Nathan listened to the two men arguing, they'd robbed the jewellery store nearby and their getaway car had been towed away. If it wasn't so serious he would have laughed.

Julianne was sitting at his side, worry on her face but she was at least calm at the moment. He hoped whatever Kate was planning was both not too crazy and happening soon.

A loud crash came from the back section and the two men turned.

"Check it," the first ordered the second smaller man.

Nathan turned to Julianne who had paled; she knew her son was back there so Nathan rested his hand on her arm.

"They'll be fine," he whispered, praying he wasn't lying.

x

Kate was trying not to get too distracted by the warmth of Tim pressed against her nor where his hand was resting. This was a lot more intimate that she had ever actually been with anyone. She spotted 'Little' appearing through the door and dropped her head sliding her fingers through Tim's hair as though she hadn't noticed anything.

"Hey," 'Little' yelled.

Kate let out a squeal pushing Tim away who staggered looking bemused, "Oh my God."

As she started to cover herself he shook his head leering at her, "No need to be shy."

Forcing herself to hold her tongue Kate walked forward her hands in the air, the moment she reached 'Little' Kate pretended to shy away as he moved to touch her.

The moment his hand was close, Kate grabbed it squeezing the pressure point just below the thumb. She then slammed her knee up into his groin. He cried out in pain and Kate managed to make him drop the gun. Tim grabbed it and knocked the man out. Buttoning her blouse Kate motioned Tim into position as the noise brought 'Large' in to find out what was happening.

"What…" he started only to stop as Tim knocked him out.

With the two men on the floor Kate turned to her friend, "See, that wasn't too bad."

* * *

Nathan thanked the policeman who had taken his statement before he joined Kate sitting on a wall waiting, watching Tim talk with his mother.

"Dare I even ask exactly what you two did?" Nathan asked amused.

Kate shook her head, "Tim will never forgive me if I reveal the details."

Nathan took a seat beside her, "Well once he's ready we'll head back to the boat."

"I'm still leaving, Nathan," she told him.

"Kate…"

"Look," she cut him off, "You told me I didn't have to be a con anymore but you were wrong. I con people every day on Seaquest. My best friend has no idea who I truly am or what I am really capable of. And I'm okay with that."

She paused and waited for him to speak but he said nothing.

Kate smiled at him, "Look at me. I'm hopefully a qualified engineer. I haven't stolen anything in about three years and my nightmares have mostly gone. I'm not the girl you found in a life raft anymore; you don't have to protect me."

"I know," he smiled, "But I want to."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Which I appreciate but face it, Nathan. If you guys weren't there today I had about a dozen ways out. Despite what you and Bill like to think, I'm not an innocent who had to steal to survive. Harkens gave me a way out long ago but I didn't want it then. Personally I liked to steal and had fun when I conned people."

"So why now?"

Kate chewed her lip for a moment before shrugging, "Other than the fact I wanted to stay on the island, for the first time in a long time I didn't want to be on my own. When I was in that life-raft floating alone, I was sure I was going to die and something inside me changed."

"Will it change again?"

"I can't tell the future, Nathan," she replied softly, "But…at the moment it's preferable to not be in that world."

He shook his head before asking, "Have you told O'Neill you're leaving yet?"

Shaking her head Kate sighed, "I'll build up to that."

x

Tim hugged his mother once more before she climbed into the police car. He thanked the officer who was taking her back to her friend's house watching as they left.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked as she appeared at his side.

Tim nodded, "She will be."

"Hey," Kate squeezed his arm, "Nathan's getting anxious, we should head back to the boat."

They started walking and Tim suddenly caught her arm, "We never talk about how we stopped those guys."

"I promise," Kate smirked slightly, "Unless I want something." He frowned at her making her chuckle, "Oh cheer up, Tim. You were a hero today."

He stared at her thoughtfully, "You were so calm. Where did you learn to do that?"

An innocent smile covered her face, "School."

Tim stared at her as she kept walking with the Captain towards the boat, after a moment he jogged and caught up with them. He smiled when Kate wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed home.


	24. Hide And Seek

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Kate rubbed her eyes as she walked onto the bridge. She was having trouble sleeping at the moment; dreams of Darwin had invaded her rest for the past three nights. A smile touched her lips as she noticed Tim asleep at his station. When Miguel headed across to wake his friend, Kate caught up with him.

"Let me," she said with an amused smile.

Miguel rolled his eyes but nodded motioning her forward.

"Darwin," Tim was murmuring in his sleep.

Kate grinned at Miguel before she leaned over and gently blew into her friend's ear. Tim shifted uncomfortably murmuring some more as Kate and Miguel chuckled.

Kate gently blew on his ear once more, "Tim," she called in a soft sing-song voice, "Wake up."

He sighed softly.

"Tim," she called sharply.

"What?" Tim jumped, frowning at her, "Kate."

Kate smirked at him, "At least I woke you in a nice way. There were so many other ways I could have done it."

"Were you dreaming?" Miguel asked before they started one of those conversations that made him want to hit his head off a wall, "You looked like you were really out of it."

Tim nodded giving Kate an annoyed glare, "Yeah, I was. I was dreaming."

"You were dreaming about him," Miguel stated.

"Not the same thing as you," Tim insisted annoyed.

"The same thing," Miguel stated, "You had the same dream."

"Bull."

Kate shared a confused look with Miguel at the vehement refusal to acknowledge the truth.

"Look," Miguel told him, "I've had it for a week."

"I've had it for about three nights," Kate added.

"And now you've started," Miguel finished.

Tim shook his head, "It's not the same thing."

Kate rolled her eyes

"You say you're not dreaming of Darwin?" Miguel asked

"No," he grimaced, "I'm…"

"Who's…who's with him?" Miguel asked when Tim trailed off.

Tim turned back to his work, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Come on," Miguel encouraged.

Kate stared at him, "Yeah, Tim. What is wrong with you? I thought you would be first to try and work this out."

Tim shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh come on," Kate shook her head.

Tim glared at her, "Go away, Kate. I have work to do."

"Okay," she shrugged, "I'll see you later."

Leaving him she headed off the bridge just as the announcement of the security alert came through.

x

Tim sat by the moon pool watching Darwin as he swam. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder and sighed when he saw Kate behind him.

"Kate, I'm busy," he grimaced.

She chuckled, sarcasm filling her voice, "You look swamped."

"Kate…"

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Tim shrugged, "Nothing."

"Then why are you denying that you're dreaming about Darwin?" she asked.

Tim frowned, "It's not…"

"Yes, it is," she cut him off, "And I don't understand your reluctance to accept something that is very obvious."

"It's not possible," Tim told her, glancing over at Darwin.

"Why not?" she demanded, "You heard him call to you when he was ill. Or did that make you feel so special the thought of sharing it with everyone else annoys you?"

Tim jerked round to look at her, "Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

Tim licked his lips, "I've been dreaming about Darwin for longer than a week."

"How long for?"

He shrugged, "Since the first time I heard him."

"What?" Kate gasped.

"They're not every night," Tim continued, "And they're not like the dreams now, which seem to be focussed on one thing, they're more…I don't know how to describe them."

Kate reached out and slid her hand into his.

"They scare me some times," he confessed as he held onto her, "Darwin's mind is so different, so alien in many ways. I don't know why he picked me."

"Maybe because you're special," Kate suggested.

He shook his head, "I'm not."

"You are to me," she told him.

Tim dropped his eyes making her smile.

"Let's look at this way," she continued, "Why did Darwin call to you? Or did he call to everyone and only you heard him?"

"Bridger heard him," Tim argued.

Kate waved that a way, "They have a connection. Look, your speciality is languages. It makes sense that you heard him because you're open to other forms of communication. Instead of fighting maybe give in, see what he tells you."

Tim watched the dolphin swim for a moment before he shrugged, "I'll try."

* * *

Nathan looked up from reading his report when he saw Kate walk into the mess.

"Busy day?" she asked, taking the seat beside him.

"Played host to an Eastern European Dictator, Kristin was taken hostage and there was a nuclear bomb on a string," he listed before shaking his head, "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Not much either," she chuckled.

Nathan looked at her, "Have you told him yet?"

"No," Kate rolled her eyes, "I will let people know when the time is right. I am going to enjoy the rest of the tour, so knock it off."

Grabbing one of his cookies off the plate she left him sitting. A moment later her seat was taken by Kristin.

"Dr," Nathan smiled, "I'm guessing your vacation is over?"

She shook her head, "Not another word."

x

"So," Tim said as he stroked Darwin, "Can you stay out of my dreams from now on?"

Darwin seemed to laugh at him making Tim sigh.

"Why me?" Tim asked, "Why…why do you find my dreams so interesting?"

"Tim, different."

He frowned, "Different?"

Darwin nodded.

"Can you just stay out of my dreams?" Tim asked.

Darwin swam away for a moment before coming back and nodding again, "Only when needed."

As the dolphin swam away Tim shook his head in bemusement. He continued to stare at the water jumping when Kate snuck up on him grabbing his arm.

"Do you have to do that?" he demanded.

She shrugged leaning over and trailed her hand through the water.

"Are you still having issues?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Darwin and I had a chat."

"Tell me something," Kate said softly, "Why is it so hard for you to believe in yourself?"

Tim stared at her, "I believe in myself."

"You believe in your ability to do your job," Kate argued before shrugging, "You know I am no position to make any kind of judgement. Want to watch a movie?"

"You're nuts," Tim told her, "Do you know that?"

She patted his arm and gave a smile, "We all have our cross to bear. Come on."

Smiling Tim joined her.

"By the way," Kate said linking her arm with his, "That thing we did to trick the robbers?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant," she grinned before she darted away.


	25. Abalon

Author's Notes – Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Tim," Kate said frustrated, "I said no. Just leave it okay."

He stared at her confused, "Kate, it's just a small party."

"Listen to me very carefully," steel filled her voice as her eyes flashed, "I do not, under any circumstances, celebrate my birthday. Do you understand?"

Taken back he nodded.

"Good," she snapped before marching away, the moment she was sure she was alone Kate found an entrance to the ventilation system and climbed up.

Once in the safety of the tunnels that ran through the boat she sighed softly, she hadn't meant to yell at him when all he wanted to do was to celebrate her birthday with her. Unfortunately Kate had celebrated so many birthdays over the years for so many reasons that the actual day held no meaning for her. When they'd put together the personal data for Kate Foster Nathan had used her real date of birth, meaning it was actually her birthday today.

Crawling through the system she found her room and dropped out, grabbing a book and her PAL before climbing up again. She was hiding out all day hoping to avoid anyone trying to wish her a happy birthday.

x

Nathan sipped his coffee as he read over the reports, with Ford on leave for a few days he had to pick up the slack.

"Yes?" he called when someone knocked on the door, annoyed at how relieved he sounded.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," O'Neill apologised as he stepped into the room.

Nathan motioned the younger man to the chair across from him, "It's welcome, Lt. Trust me. What can I do for you?"

"It's about Kate," O'Neill took a deep breath, "A few of us organised a small celebration for her birthday…"

"Cancel it," Nathan cut him off.

"Sir?"

"You want me to persuade her to celebrate her birthday?" Nathan asked before shaking his head, "Lt…Tim, I tried the first year she lived with me to do something for her birthday. I still have the scars."

The younger man winced, "After the stress of her exams, we wanted to give her something to take her mind off what her results could be."

Nathan smiled, it had amused him from the beginning the friendship that had sprung up between O'Neill and Kate, they were in some ways completely opposite. But the fact the young man cared so much about the former thief was one of the things Nathan knew had kept Kate from falling back into her old patterns.

"Sell it to her like that," Nathan told him, "Not as anything to do with her birthday."

O'Neill smiled, "Thank you, sir I will. If I can find her."

As the lieutenant walked out Nathan sighed, he knew exactly where she was hiding.

* * *

When Lucas left his quarters after taking the lecture and punishment for lying, Nathan sighed to himself - it had been a long day.

Ford kidnapped by Mermen and Lucas getting practically arrested he wanted to just go to sit and read his book in peace for the rest of the week. Unfortunately that wasn't to be.

"Kate?" he called over the radio.

"Yes, Nathan?" the sweet reply came tinged with annoyance.

"Can you come to my quarters now?"

He heard a slight irritated sigh come from her.

"You remember you gave me the day?" she asked annoyed, "Don't you?"

Nathan chuckled, "It's important."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she promised.

Nathan took a seat and picked up his book to read while he waited. A strange noise above him a few minutes later made him frown before he jumped when Kate dropped into the room with ease.

"What…" Nathan demanded before taking a breath, "You couldn't have come to the door like a normal person?"

She smirked at him, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Sitting down again he studied her for a moment, since she'd come back to the boat after her month away she had been much more relaxed and seemed to be more assured of who she was, as though she had finally managed to amalgamate her old life and new one.

"Lt O'Neill has been looking for you," Nathan told her.

Kate shrugged, "Which is why I've been hiding up there all day. Please tell me you're not going to try and talk me into letting him throw a birthday thing for me?"

"No," Nathan assured her, he picked up the white envelope that was sitting on the table beside him, "I wanted to give you this."

"It's not a birthday gift, is it?" suspicion filled her voice.

Nathan chuckled, "Actually it's your exam results."

"What?" she gasped, "So soon?"

He shrugged, "When the Secretary General of the UEO asks for something to be rushed through, people usually do."

Kate licked her lips; slowly she reached out for the envelope finally taking it when Nathan placed it directly into her grasp. Without a word she turned and left him standing there.

x

Kate sat cross-legged on her bunk staring at the sealed envelope sitting in front of her. She'd been staring at it for about an hour now, every so often she would begin to open it and then she would chicken out.

She was almost relieved when someone knocked before wincing as she saw Tim standing there.

"The Captain mentioned your results were here," he said as he stepped inside giving her a look of anticipation, "Well?"

Kate winced and nodded to the unopened envelope in front of her.

"Ah," Tim smiled slightly.

Kate frowned at him.

"What's stopping you?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Kate let out a long sigh, "My future is in there. Tim, at the moment I have possibilities. What happens if I failed?"

Tim stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Just open the envelope and stop being a wimp."

A little stunned Kate picked up the envelope before handing it to him, "Fine, I'm a wimp. Open it."

When Tim began to rip through the envelope Kate placed her head in her hands unable to watch. She could hear the rustle of the paper and the next moment stretched out until Tim spoke.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

Letting out a long breath Kate opened her eyes finding the piece of paper he was holding in front of her. She caught her breath as she saw the one word that defined her future.

"I passed?" she gasped excitedly.

Tim nodded, "You passed."

Kate let out a squeal before throwing her arms around him.

x

Kate let Tim lead her to the small party he'd arranged, agreeing only because it was not for her birthday but because she'd passed her exams.

"Congratulations," Hitchcock said as handed Kate a glass of fruit juice, "I knew you could do it."

Kate smiled wryly, "You had more faith than I did."

"Well," Hitchcock chuckled, "I'll add you to the rota from next week."

She nodded, "Thank you. For absolutely everything. I would never have managed to pass without your tests, Lt Commander."

"Katie is fine," the other woman offered.

"Kate and Katie?" Kate chuckled, "I think Hitchcock and Foster is better."

Hitchcock nodded, "Though we sound a bit like a crime-fighting duo."

"We'd be the best," Kate shrugged smiling as Hitchcock left to speak to Ford.

Leaning against the wall Kate watched the people who had come to celebrate with her. It stunned her that she knew everyone here and they were actually celebrating her achievements.

x

"This is meant to be your party," Tim noted as he walked over to her, "Why are you hiding in the corner?"

"I'm just thinking," she smiled.

He leaned against the wall beside her, "You've made a lot of friends."

"Actually," Kate wrapped her arms around his, "I make acquaintances. My friends I can count on one hand," she smiled up at him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You have to understand that for me my birthday has never been something to celebrate. I have told you that parts of my past truly suck, this is one of those things."

Tim rolled his eyes, "So celebrate your future."

"Let's go get some cake," Kate bounced up and walked over to join Miguel who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tim watched her for a moment, smiling before he headed over to join them. The captain caught his eye and gave a soft nod of approval; Tim nodded back before he turned to his friends to enjoy the party.


	26. Such Great Patience

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"I thought you were leaving?"

Tim turned to find Kate standing in the doorway to his quarters; she had a slight smirk on her face as though she'd won an argument.

He shrugged, "I changed my mind."

"I knew you wouldn't leave," she chuckled, "You're an explorer and this…this is amazing."

He rolled his eyes as he stowed away his bag, "Don't you have things to do?"

At his annoyance Kate stepped into his quarters properly, "I wasn't making fun of your beliefs, Tim. In the past year you've taught me I can have faith, even if it's not in some almighty deity. I was goading you into staying because I want you here to see this. I want to share this with you."

He stared at her trying to work out whether or not she was being sincere.

"You're my friend," Kate reminded him, "And you should be part of this," she smiled, "Are you coming?"

x

When they stepped onto the bridge Keller walked over to them, Tim squeezed Kate's arm before he headed to his station.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Kate," the commander smiled at her, "You're now a fully qualified engineer."

Kate nodded.

"Well remember the space programme is always looking for good engineers," Keller told her, "If you're interested."

"Scott?" Nathan appeared from behind Kate, "Are you trying to steal my people?"

"Just pointing out to Kate she has options other than a tin can beneath the ocean," Keller shot back innocently.

"Don't forget the down side of working for you," Nathan waved him away, "Like working for you."

Keller laughed, continuing to chuckle to himself as he moved away to talk to Ford.

"I've not changed my mind," Kate told him, "And if Keller has a job opportunity then I may explore it," she cut him off before he managed to ask the question, "I will tell Tim and the others when I'm ready. Will you stop asking?"

Nathan clapped her shoulder, "Not a chance."

x

Nathan smiled as he looked around the bridge at his people waiting for him to speak. The excitement was palpable and he waited a moment before taking a deep breath and announcing, "The boarding party will consist of the following. Chief Crocker will assist Commander Keller and provide security."

"Me?" Crocker asked stunned.

"Lieutenant O'Neill," Nathan carried on, "Will continue to track down the source of the signal and stand by to be interpreter if necessary."

O'Neill stared at him in surprise but managed to nod, "Aye, sir."

Nathan caught Kate's proud smile towards the communications officer before he finished, "Filling out the rest of the team and photographing the expedition will be…Lieutenant Krieg. For the rest of you who volunteered, thank you very much. All right people, that's it. Let's get back to work."

"Uh, sir," Krieg moved to him, "Besides turning the camera on and off, what do I bring to the party?"

"Enthusiasm, Mr. Krieg," Nathan told him, "Enthusiasm."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Promise me you'll be careful," Kate said as she stood in the launch bay with Tim.

Tim smiled slightly, "Are you worried about me?"

"I have you trained," Kate chuckled, "I don't want to have to break in a new friend."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes.

Kate squeezed his hand, "Don't do anything stupid," she told him, sincerity filling her eyes, "I will not be happy. Understand?"

Tim nodded, "I promise."

Kate hugged him before pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek, "I'll be listening in."

As she walked away Tim felt Krieg stand by his shoulder, "Seriously, what is going on with you two?"

Tim turned to him and shrugged, "We're friends, Ben. Nothing more."

"Of course you are," Krieg clapped his arm.

Tim frowned at him but didn't get a chance to say anything as Keller called them to move. Taking a deep breath Tim headed to the launch.

x

"They're on their way, Nathan," Kate reported as she rejoined him on the bridge.

Nathan moved to her side as she took Tim's spot at communications, "Are you okay?"

"You've just sent my closest friend onto an alien ship with no idea what's waiting for him," Kate reminded him, "I'm a little on edge."

"That's when you're best," Nathan told her.

Kate nodded, "Yes, sir." She placed the headset on, "Hi, boys. How are things going over there?"

"We're approaching the ship," Krieg answered her.

Kate smiled slightly, "Try not to ram it. We don't want to give that kind of first impression."

"Very funny," Krieg shot back, "About to create a seal."

She chuckled softly before turning to Nathan, "They're starting."

"Seaquest," Krieg's voice came again, "You reading visual?"

"We've got it," Kate answered as she brought up the main viewscreen.

"Great," Krieg replied.

"These little sparkles look like sand," Tim noted.

"They're silicon, Lieutenant," Keller explained, "One of the most prevalent substances in the universe."

"Talk about your common ground," Krieg murmured.

"Contaminant reading," Tim took over, "Zero. Looks clear, Commander."

"What do you think, Nathan?" Keller asked.

Nathan leaned on the back of Kate's chair for a second before replying, "It's your call, Scott."

"Let's open her up, Chief," Keller's voice confirmed his decision.

Kate let out a long breath as she listened in, hoping that there was nothing sitting waiting for the team.

* * *

"Nathan, these readings are all over the place," Kate reported as she watched the mysterious signal shift through the boat.

"Is there any word from the team?" Nathan asked.

Kate sighed, annoyance filling her voice, "No. I can't get anything from them."

"Keep at it," Nathan ordered.

Kate hit the button and grimaced this was not good.

"Atkinson," she called to the section the bizarre reading was coming from, "Atkinson, are you there?" at the lack of reply she grimaced, "Ford?"

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"Atkinson isn't replying from lab three," she reported, "I think we might have lost some more people."

She heard Ford swear under his breath just before Nathan came on again.

"Kate, meet me down at sea deck," he ordered.

She shared a confused look with Miguel before passing off communications to Thomson. She quickly rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll let you know when we hear from them," Miguel promised.

Kate gave him a quick nod jogging off the bridge.

x

"Nathan?" Kate found him on the way to Lucas's room.

He turned to her, "Just a minute. Lucas."

"Chief Shan," Lucas gasped stunned that he'd just seen the man in front of him disappear.

They all jumped as the lights shut off, "What the hell is that?" Nathan demanded, he hit the button on the comm., "Bridge?"

"Propulsion, guidance systems, and life support have been shut down in sequence," Hitchcock reported, "We're dead in the water."

Nathan grimaced, "Can you float us?"

"Negative, ballast control's gone."

Nathan frowned, "Great."

"I take it there's no need for me down here anymore," Kate noted.

He shrugged, "We need to get back to the bridge."

"I'll go to engineering and see if I can get us going again," Kate told him.

Nathan shook his head, "Stick with us."

Kate shrugged and followed on listening as Lucas explained what he'd been working on. When they reached the bridge, Kate returned to communications hoping that she would put her headset on and they'd have a message from the team on the ship.

"Captain," Ford's voice made Kate turn staring as she saw the alien with its weapon pointed at them.

"It's trying to protect Darwin," Kristin realised as she stayed still.

Nathan turned to his friend, "Tell him we're your friends. Tell him we understand his message, that's why we're all here."

Kate was frozen as they listened to Darwin communicate with the strange being. She stared in amazement as the alien smiled before it was suddenly gone and all systems came back on.

"Extraordinary," Kristin breathed.

Kate jumped as she heard the radio connect again, "Nathan, I think I have them."

"Scott," Nathan called, "Do you read me?"

A collective sigh of relief swept through the bridge when they heard Keller reply, "Nathan, you won't believe what's happened."

"I'll match you story for story," Nathan told him, "But right now you've got about fifteen minutes to get out of there. We're sending another launch."

"I hear you," Keller told him, "Hang on."

They waited for about five minutes before Nathan grew impatient, "Scott, get back here now."

"We're on our way."

* * *

Tim let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back onto the Seaquest. A few steps in he saw Kate standing watching with her arms folded.

"I'm pretty sure you promised to be careful," she said the moment he reached her.

Tim shrugged, he was a little confused when Kate suddenly stepped forward and hugged him. He hugged her back wincing when she punched his shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out I was when I lost you guys," she whispered.

"About as freaked out as I was when I fell down a hole and saw an alien?" he asked.

Kate pulled back and stared at him.

Tim grinned, it wasn't often he could make her lost for words, "Is that about right?"

"Kristin wants to see you," she found her voice after a moment; "We can swap stories after that."

Tim nodded and started away.

x

Kate opened the door when she heard the knock, Tim stood on the other side along with Miguel and Lucas.

"Okay," Kate sat in one corner of her bunk her legs crossed below her, "Find a spot."

The three guys all got comfortable and Miguel pulled out the snacks he'd snagged for them.

"So," Lucas spoke up, "Tim, what happened on the ship?"

Kate unwrapped the chocolate bar Miguel tossed to her but barely took a bite as Tim described his time on the alien vessel. The three of them all listened completely stunned at the events.

"What happened here?" Tim asked once he'd finished his story.

Miguel and Kate turned to Lucas motioning him to tell what had happened during the recent crisis. As Kate listened to the teenager talk she looked at the other three occupants of the room, her friends and sighed softly.

Leaving was going to be harder than she first thought.


	27. Interlude 6

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

"Explain exactly why you needed me for this little experiment?"

"Because we need to record the results by an independent person and you haven't touched it at any other stage," Tim replied.

"Why me?"

"Because all three of us trust you," he rolled his eyes, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Kate patted his cheek, "Of course."

"Are you coming?"

Kate chuckled and they started walking through the corridors of the colony. Kate took the small conical device Tim handed to her.

"Okay," she studied it, "What do you want me to do?"

"We just need you to wander through the colony for thirty minutes," Tim explained, "Then activate the beacon. We'll see how long it will take for us to trace the beacon."

"No problem," Kate nodded, tucking it into her pocket.

"We've marked a starting point for the experiment," Tim told her as they dodged several people, "Once there we send a test signal and then off you go."

Kate shrugged, "Sounds good. Anything else?"

"I need your PAL," Tim told her as they reached the secluded section they were starting from; "We don't want to have any communication equipment that could possibly skew the results."

Kate pulled out her PAL and handed it to him, "No problem."

He chewed his lip for a moment making Kate frown, she recognised the sign.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When were you going to tell me you're leaving?" Tim asked, suddenly making her stare at him.

"What?"

Tim chuckled, "Kate, you told me before you took your exams that you would have options once you passed. Remember? I don't want you to leave and I am trying my best to give you reasons to stick around."

Kate shook her head but before she could say anything a gunshot sounded and Tim fell back against the wall.

x

Tim stared confused that Kate was suddenly taller than she had been a moment ago before he deduced he was on the ground.

"Tim," Kate cried in horror, she dropped down pressing her hands to his shoulder where he realised suddenly he'd been shot.

She helped him against the wall and a figure just over Kate's shoulder made him frown, "Look out," he gasped.

Kate's head spun to check what was happening, she grabbed his left hand and pressed it against his right shoulder, "Keep pressure on," she ordered before she ducked just as the man moved to hit her.

Tim knew she'd received self-defence training from Ford but was surprised how good it must have been. Dodging punches Kate landed several good blows, she slammed her foot into the man's leg making him swear before her body began to spasm when she was hit by a taser.

"No," Tim gasped when she fell beside him unconscious. He reached for the PAL sitting close by but a foot stepped on it crushing his link to the Seaquest into bits.

The man leaned over Tim, a smirk on his face, "I can't have you calling for help." He turned to the other man who was lifting an unconscious Kate, "Put her fingerprints on the gun."

Tim tried to move but the blood loss was making him weak and dizzy. The man leaned down and patted his shoulder.

"You should choose the people you talk to more carefully," the man laughed before his fist struck Tim's face knocking him onto the floor where he lay unable to move his head spinning. Tim watched in horror as Kate was taken away while he had no way to help just before the world around him became black.

* * *

Nathan walked onto the bridge finding Ortiz and Lucas sitting discussing their experiment. He walked over to them waiting until they noticed his presence, chucking to himself when they both jumped after five minutes.

"Captain?" Miguel asked.

"At ease," Nathan told him with a smile, "How are things going?"

"We're just waiting for Kate to send the test signal," Lucas told him.

Nathan frowned, "Didn't they leave about an hour ago."

"We're assuming they're talking," Miguel sighed, "One of those conversations that interrupting only gives us a headache."

Nathan chuckled again turning as Thomson sitting at communications called him.

"Sir," she said, "You have an urgent message from Secretary General Noyce, it's marked as private."

"I'll take it in the ward room," Nathan told her, he clapped Lucas on the shoulder before jogging off the bridge wondering what crisis was about to hit them.

x

"Nathan," Bill sighed in relief when he finally appeared on screen, "Where's Kate?"

"She's on the colony with O'Neill helping with the experiment for a new tracker," Nathan told him, "Why?"

"Kincaid escaped," Bill stated grimly, "And we have reports he's been spotted near your location."

Nathan stared at his friend, "How the hell did he escape and why did it take you so long to warn us?"

"Because we only found out about an hour ago," Bill replied, "Get Kate back on the boat and tucked away until we find him."

Nathan winced, "Bill, as soon as you have news let me know."

"Take care of our girl," Bill told him before the screen went blank.

Nathan waited a beat taking a breath before he hit the button to talk to the bridge, "Ortiz, call Kate back to the boat."

"Sir?"

"This isn't a discussion," Nathan said sharply, "Get her back here now."

Shaking his head Nathan worried how Kate would react to the news. He headed back up to the bridge frowning as he saw Ortiz looking annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

Ortiz frowned, "Kate's not answering. In fact her PAL signal is gone. I'm trying Tim as well but so far he's not replying."

"Keep trying," Nathan ordered, "I'll send a security team…"

"Captain," Ortiz cut him off, "I've got something," he tapped a few controls, "Tim, can you hear me? Tim?"

Static filled the air before a soft breath sounded over the speakers, "Miguel."

"Tim?" Nathan heard the panic in Ortiz voice at the obvious pain in his friend's voice, "Tim, what happened? Where are you?"

"Shot…" the word was forced out, "Kate…taken…"

Lucas and Miguel both spun to Nathan.

"Ortiz, keep talking to O'Neill," he ordered, "Lucas, use that to give me his location."

"Yes, sir," they nodded in unison.

"Thomson, I want a med team and security team at the launch bay by the time I get there along with Commander Ford, Chief Crocker and Dr Westphalen," Nathan ordered leaving before she could reply. When he entered the Maglev Nathan closed his eyes hoping Kate was okay but doubting she would be.

* * *

Kate gasped awake as cold water covered her face. She managed to focus after a few seconds and quickly took stock of her situation the way Harkens had trained her. She was tied to a chair, her hands bound behind her with rope. The ropes were tight but not too tight. Kate knew she would be able to get out of them, though she would lose a lot of skin on her wrists. She looked round and spotted the man who had come at her sporting a burst nose, taking in the fact that there was only one door on the three walls she could see which was right behind the man she had hoped never to see again.

"Hello, Sophie," Lewis Kincaid smirked at her.

Kate wanted to demand if Tim was safe but she knew that would reveal the fact she cared about him, which could possibly put him in more danger - assuming he was still alive. Instead she stayed silent.

He smiled even more that she was refusing to talk to him.

"I was surprised to find you here," Kincaid told her smugly, "I thought I'd have to track you down but there you were."

"So you shot the man I was talking to?" Kate snapped unable to hold her tongue.

Kincaid laughed harshly, "I have to protect my daughter from herself. Selling yourself is not how you were raised."

"Step-daughter," Kate ground out, "And you're worried about my virtue now? You sanctimonious son of a b…" she was cut off by the sharp slap snapping her head to one side, Kate spat out the blood that welled in her mouth.

"You still need to learn to hold that tongue of yours," Kincaid told her.

Kate began to stretch at the binding holding her to the chair, "You couldn't get me to be quiet when I was ten, what makes you think you can now."

Kincaid shrugged before his fist slammed into her stomach.

x

Tim forced himself to focus on Miguel's voice but he knew he couldn't for much longer.

"Tim," Miguel called again, "Tim, I need you to keep talking to me. The Captain will be there in a minute just keep talking to me."

"Bet you…thought…you'd never…say that," Tim gasped.

Miguel laughed, though it was filled with nerves, "Yeah, buddy. This is a one time only pass."

Tim laughed too, or he thought it was a laugh until Miguel yelled his name worriedly but before Tim could reply the wonderful sight of Kristin Westphalen appeared above him.

"We have him, Mr Ortiz," Captain Bridger assured Miguel.

"Tim," Kristin said her voice soothing, "You're going to be alright."

He shook his head, "Kate…you have to find her."

"We will," Bridger assured him.

"She…" he winced in pain trying to catch his breath, "She's got the tracker."

Bridger nodded before he moved away and Kristin pulled his attention back to her.

"Tim, Dr Levin and his team are going to take you back to the boat," she told him, "We'll find Kate."

Tim nodded too exhausted to say anything as he was lifted onto a stretcher.

x

Nathan watched as his communications officer was carried away before he turned to the three people standing with him who were all aware that Kate was not truly his niece.

"Okay," he said softly, "Kate's past has caught up with her in a big way. When we find her you have to refer to her as Miss King, no matter what."

They all nodded, he could see Kristin and Jonathan a little bemused by the fact Crocker was here, as well as the fact he obviously knew about Kate.

"Sir, do you know who did this?" Ford asked.

"I do but at this moment I'm not going answer any questions as finding her is the priority," Nathan told them, he pulled out his PAL, "Mr Ortiz, O'Neill says that Kate has your locator on her. Is it possible to activate it from your controls?"

"No sir," Ortiz replied, "We weren't at that stage."

Nathan let out a long breath, "Okay, we'll have to do this in some other way. Scan the entire colony and keep scanning until you find her."

He switched off his PAL before turning to Crocker, "Chief, I need a map of this area. See if you can find somewhere she might be being held. Otherwise we need to wait until she manages to activate it."

"You're sure she will?" Crocker asked.

Nathan nodded, "I am."

x

Nathan watched his people working trying to find Kate. He knew Ford and Kristin were surprised that Crocker knew Kate Foster was a façade but they were thankfully not asking right now. It had been two days after they'd come onboard Seaquest for good when Crocker had knocked on his door.

"_Chief," Nathan allowed him into the room, "What can I do for you?"_

_Crocker stood at attention, "Sir, it is my duty as head of security to find any potential threats to the boat."_

"_And you have a potential threat?" Nathan asked._

"_I'm not completely sure, Captain," Crocker replied, remaining as stiff as before, "As you brought someone onboard I believe may be a risk."_

_Nathan winced._

"_However," Crocker continued, "As her name is Kate Foster and your niece then I thought it may be a coincidence that she looks exactly like Kate King, a thief."_

_Nathan leaned back in his chair, he should have known Crocker would recognise her although the last time he had seen her Kate had been about seventeen and badly beaten._

"_Kate is under my protection," Nathan told him, "Admiral Noyce is well aware who she is, what she was and that she is here."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Chief," Nathan said softly, "She's turning her life around and if you're hovering over her shoulder then she might not be able to. I'm asking that you treat her as you would any of the crew and if you have any issues then please bring them to me."_

_Crocker nodded._

* * *

Kate choked as Kincaid squeezed her throat, her feet scrambled against the floor as she desperately tried to free her hands. He let her go and Kate gasped in as much air as possible.

"Now you might keep a civil tongue in your head, young lady," he told her.

Unable to speak at that moment all Kate could do was glare at him. Kincaid was taking great delight in beating her; thankfully he hadn't broken anything – yet. He turned to take a sip of water giving Kate a few moments to strain against the ropes. She needed to get her hands free if she had any chance of surviving.

"Sophie, do you have any idea how much this hurts me?" Kincaid asked as he turned back to her.

"I'm the one who's been smacked, punched and choked," Kate sneered through her aching throat, "Did my face somehow hurt your fist?"

He slapped her again.

"Why don't you just stop posturing and kill me?" she snapped.

Kincaid cupped her cheek, "You're my daughter, Sophie. I need to protect you from yourself."

Kate stared at him incredulously, "Firstly, I'm your step-daughter. Thankfully there is absolutely no biological connection between us. Secondly, you've tried to kill me at least twice already. If I need to be protected from anyone, it's you."

His hands gripped her throat once more.

x

Kate winced as the rope scraped off her skin when she managed to pull her right hand out of the loop slightly. He'd cracked one of her ribs, which was making breathing difficult but she knew she had to keep herself focussed.

Kincaid walked over to her and rested his hand on her hair, "We'll be leaving soon. Your friend should have been found by now and I want more time alone with you."

"You won't get out of here," Kate told him, despite how painful talking was, "You shot a UEO officer and they will come after you."

Kincaid chuckled, "I have so much I need to teach you, Sophie. I didn't shoot him, my friend whose nose you burst did that and the weapon shows your fingerprints."

"They're not stupid," she snarled.

Kincaid shrugged, "That's not been my experience. Is that what you're hoping for Sophie? That the UEO will blunder in here and save you? You don't exist, remember?"

"But he does," Kate retorted looking over at Kincaid's hired help, "And so do you."

She jumped when Kincaid grabbed the gun sitting on the table and shot the other man, she could tell he was dead the moment he hit the floor.

"You are psychotic," Kate whispered.

Kincaid glared at her before he slammed the handle of the gun across her cheek. Pain seared through her but she managed to swallow back the cry of pain. He moved to the dead body in the corner for a moment, Kate gritted her teeth and managed to pull her right hand out of the binding completely. Watching Kincaid she slid her hand into her pocket finding the small device Tim had given her what seemed like days ago. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing back the tears that formed at the thought of her friend and the fact he might be dead. Kate had been trained to keep her emotions in check at all times, although until recently she wasn't sure she was even capable of real emotion, and right now she knew she needed to be the person before the Seaquest, before Tim.

It was the only way to survive.

* * *

"Sir," Ortiz's voice sounded suddenly over the radio, "Kate's activated the tracking device."

Relief filled Nathan; he knew she would find a way to call them, "Do you have a location?"

"Not yet," Ortiz replied, "The tracker is a prototype, Captain. We were doing the tests to day to help us work on just this. I'll need some time to set the parameters."

"Fix it fast," Nathan snapped, "And find her."

The waiting was agonising, the medical team working on O'Neill were completely silent over his condition and they were not having much luck tracing Kate's whereabouts.

"Come on, kid," he murmured, "Tell me where you are. I'll come for you if you just tell me where."

"Sir," Ortiz came on suddenly, "I have her. Sending the location to you now."

Nathan looked over to Crocker who nodded, "We have it."

"Chief, Jonathan, Kristin," he ordered, "Let's go."

With Crocker in the lead they started through the corridors of the colony following the signal hoping it would lead them to Kate.

x

"It's time to go, Sophie," Kincaid told her.

"I'd rather stay here," she retorted, all she needed was a few more minutes to pull her other hand out of the rope.

Kincaid didn't reply instead he moved to hit her once more; Kate managed to haul her left hand free and caught his fist before it struck her. At his surprise Kate took the opportunity to twist his arm and slammed her elbow into his stomach. Kincaid cried out in pain and Kate pulled away. Unfortunately her cracked rib meant she wasn't able to move fast enough and he caught the back of her shirt. Pulling her back Kate cried out as she fell into the table holding Kincaid's water and gun. Seeing the gun fall Kincaid moved to catch it. Kate pushed against the stabbing pain in her lungs and scrambled to get it before he did. She managed to grab the gun and rolled; shakily she stood and pointed the gun at her step-father.

"Sophie…"

"Get up," she snarled.

He held up his hands, "You don't want to do this, Sophie."

"Oh, trust me," Kate gripped the gun tighter, feeling the metal bite into her hand, "I've wanted to for a long time. Even more since I realised you murdered my mother."

Kincaid laughed harshly, "Rosemary, she really was gullible. Sobbed over you for weeks, just like she sobbed over your father."

Ice slid down her spine, "My father?"

Kincaid took advantage of her shock and tried to grab the gun away from her, Kate pulled back slightly keeping out of reach.

"You killed him too," Kate gritted her teeth, "Didn't you?"

He began to laugh and Kate gripped the gun even tighter her finger pressing against the trigger, "Then no one can blame me for this."

x

Nathan prayed that when he opened the door that Kate was both there and alive. He gripped his gun as Crocker and Ford broke down the door surprised to see Kate standing holding a gun on Kincaid. He could see she'd been through the mill but the determination on her face as she was beginning to squeeze the trigger.

"Miss King," Nathan said softly as he stepped towards her, not wanting to spook her into firing accidentally, "Miss King, put the gun down."

She shook her head; he could see her gasping for breath and the pain each breath was causing.

"Miss King," he glanced at Ford and Crocker who were making their way slowly to Kincaid, "I'm Captain Nathan Bridger, I'm Lt O'Neill's commanding officer."

Kate froze slightly, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Nathan assured her, "He managed to contact us and told us you were in danger. Just give me the gun."

He stepped closer to her, Kate had released the pressure on the trigger slightly and when he reached her side she let him take the gun. Nathan passed the gun to Kristin, who didn't look happy about taking the weapon but she said nothing, before he caught Kate who sagged her energy sapped.

"Sophie," Kincaid yelled as Nathan started walking Kate out of the room.

"It's alright, Miss King," Nathan said stopping her from turning back.

"Captain," Kincaid continued, "That is Sophie Kincaid and I can prove it."

Kate stiffened slightly beneath Nathan's arm and they slowly turned to the man who had tortured her in so many ways.

"She has a birthmark," Kincaid smiled triumphantly at Kate, "On her right shoulder blade, don't you Sophie."

Kate was shaking slightly and she looked up at him for a moment before she unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt, "Captain, can you help?"

Nathan helped her slide the shirt back revealing her right shoulder blade that didn't even have a freckle on it. He heard Kincaid's strangled cry of disbelief as Kate fixed her shirt before she started out again. He frowned as he saw her turn to Kincaid one final time and give him a smug smile.

* * *

Kate sat on the infirmary bed leaning against the pillows staring blankly at the wall. Kristin entered and moved to her side.

"How's Tim?" Kate asked.

Kristin sat beside her, "He's fine. He's resting but I promise you that in a few weeks it will just be a memory."

"Connected to a scar," Kate stated coldly.

Kristin sighed softly, she stood and pulled over the tray holding everything she needed, "I'm going to clean any cuts and make sure you're not bleeding internally."

"I have a cracked rib on my left side," Kate told her, "Possibly a fractured cheek bone but other than that mostly just cuts and bruises."

Kristin gently brushed Kate's hair back making the younger woman duck her head away from the affection. Frowning slightly Kristin stood up and began Kate's exam.

x

"She has a cracked rib, as she predicted," Kristin reported as she sat in the ward room with Nathan, Ford and Crocker, "Thankfully, that's the worst injury she has. She is badly bruised and her wrists are a mess but there is nothing life threatening."

"Good," Nathan sighed, "We managed to lay a false trail for Kate King. Just in case."

"I still can't believe that Kate is Sophie Kincaid," Ford shook his head.

"And you will never repeat that ever again," Nathan ordered, he motioned to Crocker also, "I didn't have a choice but to let you both know something I promised I would never reveal."

"Of course, sir," Crocker nodded.

Nathan turned to Ford who rolled his eyes, "Kate may be a lot of things but she's part of this crew. I'll protect her."

Nathan nodded, "Thank you. Dismissed."

As the two men left the room Kristin sighed.

"How is she really?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Kristin shrugged, "She asked me about Tim but hasn't gone to see him. In fact she simply headed back to her room. I'm worried about her."

Nathan sighed, "So am I."


	28. The Good Death

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The next two chapters are finished and will be posted over the next few days. But until NaNoWriMo is over then there will be no further chapters – assuming I keep focus.

Enjoy

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Kristin looked up from her conversation with her daughter to find Kate standing there. The bruising and cuts on her face were fading, she was wearing a high necked top hiding the dark bruising on her throat. Her face was blank, not giving away anything, the way she had been when she'd first come onboard.

"Just a quick check," Kristin assured, "Especially your wrists. I don't want the cuts to get infected."

Kate nodded and Kristin frowned. Kate had been extremely quiet since she'd returned to the Seaquest after her encounter with her step-father and Kristin hoped time would help her deal with what had happened. Unfortunately the last few days Kristin had been far too busy with what had happened with her own daughter to worry about Kate.

"Take a seat," Kristin told her before smiling, "Kate, this is my daughter Cynthia."

Kate glanced over giving a slight nod before asking, "How's Tim?"

Kristin saw annoyance flash through Cynthia's eyes at Kate's rudeness but she shook her head so Cynthia didn't say anything.

"You could check on him yourself?" Kristin pushed.

Kate stared at her for a few moments before stating coldly, "Or you could just answer me?"

Kristin was very aware of her daughter watching the dance between them, she glanced at Cynthia before she shrugged, "Tim is healing nicely. His arm is in a sling just now but he is back at work. With some physiotherapy his arm will be as good as new."

The young woman nodded softly, a flash of something that Kristin wasn't quite sure how to translate flickered across Kate's face before she offered her arms so Kristin could check them.

She sat patiently allowing Kristin to check the deep scrapes on her wrists from the ropes. Kristin cleaned and rewrapped them once more. Kate nodded and slid away without another word.

"She's a joy," Cynthia noted sarcastically once Kate had walked out.

Kristin sighed, "Usually she is. You saw the bruises, she was attacked recently and it seems to have shaken her badly. I just hope she finds her way back."

x

"You wanted to see me?"

Nathan looked up as Kate stood in his doorway, "Come on in."

He watched her walk slowly to the chair and sit stiffly her face blank, Kristin was right Kincaid's attack had scarred more than Kate's flesh.

"I wanted to know if you feel able to get back to work?" he asked.

Kate shook her head, "Not yet."

"Okay," he nodded, "You know if you need to talk, I'm here."

Kate's lips parted for a moment and he briefly saw the girl he'd taken care of after her previous encounter with her step-father before she disappeared with a shrug.

"Lt O'Neill is asking about you," Nathan continued, seeing her flinch slightly, "Let him know you're okay."

Kate stood and started out, she turned back to him, "I'm sure you can tell him that. I'll see you later, Nathan."

As she left he sighed, Kristin was right Kate was pulling away from them.

x

"Sir?"

Nathan smiled slightly to see Tim O'Neill come over to him, he was happy how quickly the young man had recovered, even if his right arm was still in the sling so he didn't overwork his injured limb.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Nathan asked, "What can I do for you?"

The younger man nervously licked his lips, "Is Kate okay?"

"No, she isn't," Nathan told him bluntly.

Tim sighed, "She's avoiding me. I think she came to see me when I was in the infirmary but I was pretty groggy."

Nathan rested his hand on the younger man's uninjured shoulder, "Everything that happened…she just needs some time to work it out and she prefers to be alone."

Tim shook his head, "She shouldn't be alone."

Nathan winced as Tim walked away with determination, hoping that the determination would last against Kate's walls.

* * *

Kate sat on her bunk staring at the wall. She didn't have the energy to move and she wasn't quite sure what she would do right now if she found the energy. Part of her wanted to run, to get as far away from the Seaquest as possible but another part wanted to lock the door to her quarters and stay hidden.

She sighed as someone knocked, "Go away," she snapped.

For a few minutes there was nothing and she assumed whoever it was had left, then the door opened. She looked up about to tell whoever it was to get lost freezing as Tim stood in her doorway. Her eyes quickly flicked over him checking he was alright after being shot, thankfully other than the sling he seemed fine so she leaned back and looked away.

"Go away, Tim," she said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he stated softly, not budging.

"Tim, I'm tired," Kate told him coldly, "You can tell Nathan you've checked on me."

"Is that why you think I'm here?" he demanded annoyed, "Because the Captain asked me to check on you?"

Kate shrugged.

"Oh, it's you," Tim shook his head, "I thought you'd left a long time ago."

Confusion covered Kate's face, "What?"

"The Kate who came on board at the beginning of the tour after the Stark incident," he explained, "Who dressed like she was hiding and kept herself separate from the crew, who Krieg once described as colder than ice."

"Maybe that's who I actually am," Kate retorted.

Tim shook his head, "With someone else you might get away with that but not me. After everything this year you can't pretend with me."

"Go away, Tim," anger filled her voice.

"No."

She glared at him; it was a look that Tim would normally step back from but this time Tim held his ground.

"I am not walking away when you're obviously in pain," he told her taking the few steps inside and took a seat beside her on the bunk, "I'm your friend."

Kate's eyes closed, "Please," she whispered, "Tim, please just leave."

"No."

She turned her head away trying hard not to look at him, especially when he took her hand. After a few minutes he broke through the first wall.

"You could have died," Kate whispered, "Because of me."

Tim squeezed her hand, "It wasn't your fault."

"He shot you because you were talking to me," she reminded him angrily.

"Kate, that wasn't your fault," he soothed, "He thought you were someone else."

Kate dropped her eyes.

"And even if you were who he was looking for," Tim continued, "The only person to blame is the guy who shot me."

Looking up at him Kate finally began to crack, she took a shaky breath, "I shouldn't have come with Nathan, I should have stayed on the island or…or…or..."

"Do you have any idea how glad I am you did come here?" Tim told her when she trailed off, "This tour wouldn't have been half as much fun without you."

Kate smiled very slightly. Tim wrapped his arm around her not letting go when he felt her stiffen at his touch.

"Tim…"

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her, "You don't have to deal with this alone."

He could feel her shaking and knew he just needed one small push to get past her walls completely. Tim knew he was possibly taking his life in his hands but took the chance and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Kate's body shuddered and her head dropped onto his chest. He felt the sob wrack her body before he heard her begin to cry. Tim pulled her close letting her weep.

x

"Nathan."

At the soft voice Nathan looked up finding Kate standing there looking small and sad.

"Come on in," he told her.

Slowly Kate moved and sat across from him. Nathan studied her as she sat quietly.

"Are you here for a reason?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kate sighed, "Before I ended up on the island I only had to think about myself. Then there was you but I could deal with that because you'd been in my life for a long time and you never expected me to be normal," she took a breath, "When he…when he…" she paused again and took another deep breath, "If he knew that I actually cared about Tim," she stopped again and rubbed her eyes, "I had to survive. I had to stop caring."

Nathan nodded in understanding, "So you decided to continue not to care once you came home?"

"It wasn't a decision," Kate whispered achingly, "It was survival. I thought if I let anyone in again then I would shatter."

"Kate…"

"Please use my real name," she asked softly, "Just for the moment."

Nathan nodded, "Of course, Sophie."

"He took everything from me," Kate continued, "My childhood, my mother and now I find out he also took my father."

"I'm so sorry, Sophie," Nathan told her.

She nodded, "I like being Kate. Kate is who I chose to be. And I do like my life. Tim and Miguel are my friends who make me laugh in a way I never have before I came here, Lucas is the little brother I never had, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a father and Kristin is practically a mother. I like being Kate but there are days, like today, when I wonder what it would have been like to be Sophie."

Nathan smiled slightly.

"What would my life have been like if I had grown up with my real parents?" she wondered, "What would I have done? I don't even know anything about my father."

"I'm so sorry, Ka…Sophie," Nathan gently brushed a lock of hair back, "But I know that they would be proud of you."

Kate smiled, "Thank you," she sighed softly, "I should go see Kristin, she went through a lot with her daughter and I was a bit of a bitch."

Nathan chuckled, "Will you be back to work tomorrow?"

"As long as Kristin signs me off," Kate told him before smiling softly, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Kate sat by the moon pool watching Darwin as he swam. Kristin had been as supportive as always when Kate apologised for her behaviour.

"I thought you weren't hiding away anymore?" Tim's voice made her look up.

"I'm not," she smiled at him, "Just taking a moment."

He sat beside her, smiling as she took his hand.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"For what?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I don't know, for putting up with my bloody mindedness," she looked up at him and smiled, "For not leaving when I tried to make you and forcing me to deal with what happened."

Tim squeezed her hand, "I'm your friend. You're stuck with me."

"Good," she chuckled, "Because I have serious abandonment issues."

Tim bounced up and pulled her to her feet, "Come on. Let's go get some dinner."

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Kate allowed Tim to move her away from the moon pool.

Her step-father had tried to break her and he'd almost succeeded. If it wasn't for Tim then Kate was sure she would have given in and that the psychopath would have won. Impulsively she squeezed her friend who looked down with one of those smiles that filled her with warmth.

She had made the right decision coming to the Seaquest.


	29. An Ocean On Fire

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Here is the final episode of Season One and the last chapter until NaNoWriMo is over. I really enjoy writing Kate and I have ideas for Season Two and beyond in this universe. So this will be continued.

Enjoy for now.

* * *

Kate placed her towel on the sun-bed beside Hitchcock before laying back and slipping her sunglasses on.

"This is the way to spend the day," she murmured.

"Definitely," Hitchcock agreed with sigh of contentment

The two women lay enjoying the sun for almost an hour before being disturbed by noise from nearby; Kate looked up and saw the guys setting up a volleyball court, "What are they doing?"

Hitchcock chuckled, "It looks like they've been challenged. Do you want to watch?"

"Let's see," Kate pretended to think it over, "Stay here or go ogle the guys with no shirts on getting sweaty?"

Hitchcock laughed, "Let's go."

x

Kate slid over to stand by Tim, "Are you not playing?"

"Considering I just got rid of the sling," he rolled his eyes at her, "Take a guess."

She chuckled before turning to where the male crew members of the Seaquest were getting ready to play, "Come on, guys let's show them we are the best."

As the game started Kate mused how she never would have been here a few months ago cheering on her crewmates. But since her run in with her step-father she somehow felt more connected to them than before.

"Hit it, Nathan," she yelled before cheering as their guys scored again.

When the Seaquest won Kate wrapped her arm around Tim's waist hugging him, enjoying actually feeling part of a group. It was a pity it wouldn't be for much longer.

The tour was ending and Kate still had no idea what she was going to do after it.

x

Night was falling and Kate was sitting cross-legged on one of the sun beds watching waves crash against the shore. The rest of the crew were nearby chatting, eating and drinking as they waited for the sun to set completely so the reason they were here today could begin.

"I don't think I've seen you this relaxed in a long time," Nathan noted as he sat on the sun bed beside her.

"I don't think I have been," Kate gave him a bright smile, "It's odd. When I tried to pull away after…well you know, Tim wouldn't let me and forced me to face everything. Somehow I feel lighter."

Nathan laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

He moved to sit with her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You realise this is you becoming part of a family, don't you?"

"Just as it's about to break up," she chuckled.

"Tours end, the crew separates," he told her, "Some of them will move on but others will be back and new ones will be folded in. We'll always be a family."

Kate stared at the waves in silence for a moment before she turned to him, "That is the biggest load of sentimental garbage I have ever heard."

Nathan chuckled, "I forgot who I was talking to for a minute."

She rested her head against him, "I've known for a long time that no matter what I can turn to you and Bill if I'm in trouble. But now I have several more people I can turn to which is new."

"Good new or bad new?"

Kate shrugged, "We'll find out."

x

The buildings across from them lit up everyone applauded as the Hydroelectric Power Plant went on line. Kate turned and saw Lucas hunched in his jacket anger radiating from him. She felt sorry for the teenager. His father was being praised by everyone for the thing that had taken him from Lucas.

He started up the beach past everyone, Kate patted Tim's arm to let him know she was heading back to the boat before she followed Lucas.

They were almost at the Seaquest when Lucas stopped and turned to her.

"I don't want to talk," Lucas snarled.

Kate shrugged, "And I'm just walking back to the boat."

He grimaced at her, "Kate."

"Look," she said softly, "Your father sucks, trust me, mine was worse."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "So, what? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, it just lets you know there is a club," she squeezed his arm, "You're allowed to be mad at him but remember you're not on your own."

"What about you?" Lucas asked, "Are you mad at your father?"

Kate shrugged, "My real father died when I was very young but my…foster father. Well let's just say if I never see him again it will be too soon."

Lucas sighed.

"Look, be mad at him and when you see him let him know that this isn't acceptable," Kate told him, "But, and to be honest I can't believe I'm about to say this, you have another family on the boat."

He nodded and headed back into the Seaquest leaving her alone.

* * *

Kate listened to Nathan's goodbye speech, smiling amused as he talked about how good the tour had been.

"What?" Nathan demanded as he caught up with her leaving the bridge.

"I was just thinking about the first day we came on board," she told him, "Do you remember?"

He chuckled, "Of course. You were wearing an outfit that actually caused accidents."

"And I looked good," she drawled with a sly wink before becoming serious again, "But what I was actually talking about was you and your insistence that you weren't staying."

Nathan shrugged, "I changed my mind."

"And I wanted to say thank you for that," Kate smiled, "If it wasn't for you taking over the Seaquest and then giving me a place on it I don't know where I'd be. I do know for certain though that I would not be in as good a place."

Nathan smiled amused, "Do you have a gift for me?"

"God, no," Kate laughed, "I don't do sentimental, remember?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved her to his quarters, "Well I have something for you."

"Should I worry?"

Nathan didn't answer, picking up a large brown envelope on the bunk before handing it to her. Bemused Kate reached in and pulled out a picture of a man she didn't recognise, confused she turned it over.

"Robert Patterson?" she read off the back, "Who is he?"

"Look further in," Nathan told her, enjoying her confusion.

Putting her hand in once more Kate pulled out a document and let out a gasp as she read her own birth certificate.

"I spoke with Bill and we managed to find some information on him for you," he told her, gasping surprised as she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

x

Kate held the envelope close to her, stunned that Nathan and Bill had found this for her, until recently she hadn't thought about her father much but after her step-father's declaration that he'd killed him Kate had been thinking about him a lot.

"Careful there," Crocker caught her arm as she almost got trampled by some of the security guards moving equipment.

"Thanks, Chief," she smiled, annoyed at herself for not paying attention. As the corridor emptied she turned to him, "I haven't had the chance to talk to you alone since…" she trailed off as he nodded, "I had no idea you'd met Kate King."

"I didn't expect you to recognise me," Crocker told her, "You were in bad shape the first time I saw you."

Kate chuckled, "Well thank you anyway. If I felt you were watching me I would have run, a long time ago."

"The Captain trusted you," Crocker told her, "I trust him. Then after the boat was taken over I saw how hard you worked to protect it."

Kate smiled at him, "I wish I had known before now. Things could have been more fun."

As he chuckled Kate grinned.

"Whatever you decide to do," Crocker told her, "Don't be Kate King again."

x

Kate sat on her bunk and emptied out the contents of the envelope. There were photographs and a file giving her all the information on her father, finally there were three discs labelled with in numerical order.

Curiously she slipped the first one in and waited. The man who appeared on the screen was the one on the picture she was holding, her father.

"Hi, Sophie," he said to her, "You've just been born and I can't believe how beautiful you are. I'm making these tapes so that you can see the embarrassing stories I tell are real."

Kate paused the recording wiping the tears filling her eyes. She pulled out the disc and replaced everything into the envelope she'd watch the rest of it once she prepared herself a little before she put it away for safety.

* * *

Ford looked up as he heard an annoyed sigh coming from the communications station, "Is there a problem, Mr. O'Neill?"

Tim turned, "I'm getting a confirmed uplink from every satellite we're assigned to but nothing's coming back."

"I'm shut out of the Internet," Lucas spoke up from his seat, "I'm not getting anything back either."

Hitchcock frowned bemused at Kate who was sitting at her side, "Did you run diagnostics?"

Tim nodded, "Three times. I tried emergency bands, private sector transponders, and commercial broadcasts. Nothing's coming back. It's like the globe's been unplugged."

Lucas nodded, "That's exactly what it's like."

"That doesn't sound good," Kate moved to Tim's side to study the board.

"The globe doesn't unplug," Hitchcock told them, "Have you tried Satcom?"

Tim nodded, "Satcom, Norpac First Strike, even Conal-Rad."

Ford chewed his bottom lip for a moment, "Try the E-band. Stand by for UEO Sig-Cor E-band test."

Tim gave another quick nod before accessing.

"Identity confirmed," the automated reply came, "United Earth Oceans Signal Core emergency band engaged."

x

"Kate, we have to get to the launch bay," Tim argued as she started the opposite way from the launch bay as they were evacuating the boat.

"I need to get something," she told him.

Tim grimaced, "Kate, we don't have the time."

"I am making the time," Kate snarled at him before she dodged away.

Tim groaned as she ran away from him and followed her; the Captain had ordered that he make sure Kate left the boat. He reached her quarters and saw her pull a rucksack out from one of the cupboards.

"I'm ready," she told him as though nothing was happening.

Tim grabbed her arm and pulled her out, "Come on. The Captain will kill me if I don't get you to the launch bay."

Kate nodded and they ran through the boat together, keeping each other up as the boat rocked and shook. They reached the launch bay and Hitchcock glared at them but said nothing as they ran into the launch allowing her to close the doors.

x

As they left the Seaquest for the last time Kate looked around the small shuttle, Krieg was looking after Darwin while Kristin had her arm wrapped around a shell-shocked Lucas. When she got to Bill she had a few choice words to say to him for blurting out the fact that Dr Wolenczak was probably dead in front of Lucas. She glanced up at Tim who was obviously not happy with her right now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, "But this is something I can't lose."

He looked down at her still frowning."

"Anything could have happened and we might not have made it to the launch," Tim reminded her.

"What do you want from me?" Kate snapped, keeping her voice low so no one overheard, "I've apologised and I didn't ask you to come with me."

Tim shook his head, "Your bruises have just faded."

Realisation struck her and Kate squeezed his hand not saying another word as they waited to hit land. Finally the launch beached and everyone was allowed to leave, Kate grabbed Tim's arm and yanked him to one side away from where everyone else had congregated.

"Tim, I am not a child," she told him sternly, "What is in this bag is so important me I was willing to risk my life to get it."

He nodded, "Okay."

"That's it?"

Tim nodded again, "Because I know it's pointless arguing with you."

Kate was about to reply when another launch appeared, their discussion forgotten they both ran.

x

"Where's Nathan?" Kristin was demanding as Kate and Tim ran over.

"Out there," Ford told her, pointing out to the sea.

Kate stared at him, "Why?"

"Autopilot was gone," Ford told her.

He didn't have a chance to continue as an explosion rocked the world around them. Kate reached out and grabbed Tim's arm, he moved and let her lean against him as she tried to understand what had just happened.

Silence settled across the beach as the crew of the Seaquest processed the loss of their home and the loss of their captain. Kate closed her eyes as Tim hugged her; Nathan had been a rock for her for so long she couldn't quite get her head around losing him.

A soft gasp of shock from Lucas made Kate pull back and she laughed in astonishment as she saw the Stinger slide onto the beach. She pulled away from Tim and ran across the beach just behind Kristin who was following Lucas.

Reaching them Kate threw her hands in the air, "Seriously?"

Nathan patted her hand as he leaned back relieved.

* * *

Nathan smiled as Kate appeared at the door to the small office he was using. It always surprised him when he saw the poised young woman in front of him, for some reason he still expected to see the smug girl who had once stolen his wallet before leaving him stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Come in," he motioned her to the seat across from him.

Kate closed the door and sat down, "So, why am I here? Since you destroyed the Seaquest I have to find a new job. Unlike the rest of the crew I don't automatically get a new posting."

Nathan chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kate leaned back in her chair suspicion covering her face, "And that would mean what exactly?"

"We're building a new Seaquest," Nathan told her, "And Bill has agreed that I can assemble a team to put it together. I've got Ford, O'Neill, Ortiz, Lucas but I still need an engineer."

"Me?"

"Well Hitchcock has her own command now and she trained you," Nathan reminded her, "I know you have other options, Kate but you belong on the Seaquest. Think of all the things that you felt could have been better and we can work on it."

Kate licked her lips as she mused.

"You can have some time to think," Nathan told her, "If you need it."

A smile covered Kate's face, "I don't need to think about it. Just don't expect me to call you Captain."


End file.
